Duck & Run
by Enchanted Disaster
Summary: Kagome's abusive stepfather moves their family to a new town under dire circumstances. Will Kagome find solace and maybe even love here? A rescue? The plot thickens in further chapters, don't worry.
1. Prologue: Circumstances

_**Hey everybody! I'm back from a very long reprieve! Out of my writers block hopefully. This chapter is a little slow, but don't worry, it speeds up in the later chapters, so please hang out. Review at the end. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the crew, or the title of the story and the song at the end "Duck and Run" by 3 doors down. **_

Duck & Run

_Prologue: Circumstance_

Kagome curled up in the corner of her new room, her knees held up against her chest as she looked it over with blank, unseeing eyes. She sighed and finally stretched out her legs as she grabbed a pencil and did her ritual room-certifying by writing her name and the circumstances she had come upon the new house. This time she wrote it with her shaking hand, beneath the window sill.

_Kagome Higurashi-16 years old, F. November the 3rd. Moved into this house because people started figuring out what my father does and he was 'forced' to kill one of my dear friends Eri. End Circumstance. _

After she finished writing this she slid out to lay down for a second before she heard a soft knock on the door… That could only be one person in her house "Yes mom, come in."

Her mother slid through the door, clasping her hands nervously in front of her before saying quietly "Honey, your father is asleep still.. I'd get out of the house soon so we don't cause any disturbance…" Kagome watched as her once radiant mother fidgeted in fear of the man that lived down the hall from them. Her mother cleared her throat slightly "He has business later tonight around 10… We can decorate your room like we used to then!"

Her daughter just gave her an incredulous look as she stood up "He's _not _my father, and just where do you suppose I go until then mom?" Kagome left her snide comment at that, ignoring the fact that she didn't have enough courage to blurt out the question as to why her mother was acting as if nothing had happened.

"Well… Go to school and take your brother to his of course… I'll need you to enroll yourself and him… Here are the addresses and names of the schools for you. I love you, and have a good day." With that her mother turned out of the room and rushed down to the kitchen silently to make her husband breakfast before he woke up.

Letting out a frustrated breath Kagome opened up her suitcase and pulled out first a pair of her muddy brown cargo pants and then a tight dark brown t-shirt with a maroon guitar on it and pulled them on before tightening her old black studded belt. Her dark blue eyes searched the room; looking for the old pair of black and white converse she'd thrown down the other night in her hurry to soften her foot steps.

Spotting the old things, she tied the strings together and slung them around her neck and read all of the little scribbled messages on them as she pulled a brush quickly through her hair. Her hand searched in the dim early morning light for her make up bag, which she grabbed and pulled out black eyeliner. She skillfully applied the eyeliner to her eyes without a mirror and then proceeded to check that her wallet, her many earrings, studded wristband and the leather necklace around her neck was still in tact… It was one of her most treasure items, coming from her father, her real one, before he died.

The leather necklace had a small, flat silver locket on it with a few small 'pages' in which pictures could be stored. In the first two there were pictures of her real father and her as a little girl… And in the second two he had placed a note saying 'Fill this with the one you fall for as madly as I have fallen for you…' Her eyes stung lightly with fresh tears as she closed it and bit her lip, refusing to cry. When was the last time she'd actually cried? Must have been a while ago, since she couldn't remember.

"Sis, you ready?" Came the small voice of her brother Souta, standing in the doorway wearing the same worn-out looking clothes. He ducked his head in and quickly slipped into her empty room and shut the door without a sound. His young grey eyes still held a little light to them whenever he spoke to his older sister "Hope we get the furniture in soon, eh?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, ruffling his hair lovingly before she wrapped her arm around him as they walked silently in their socks to the front door and out into the dim street. Once they started walking she relaxed more and spotted a park "Hey, let's go over there for a bit and put on our shoes while we wait to warm up a bit…"

Souta nodded enthusiastically as he ran over to a swing and jumped onto it and started pulling on his torn up sneakers ferociously "Kagome! We're going new schools again! I hope all my friends are as nice as they were in the last school I went to!" he yelled out as he swung back and forth, watching his sister tie her shoes.

"I'm betting it will be! I mean, who wouldn't want to be friends with YOU?" She giggled out as she started to swing too. Her laughter faltered though, when she realized that her situation about a new school was grim… High school teens weren't quite as accepting as elementary kids. Remembering how at her last school she had been shunned by all but one girl, the school 'slut', her eyes closed and she grimaced a bit. Eri had been a great friend to her, but had gotten involved with the wrong guy.

Noticing Souta's worried look towards her, she forced a smile and said cheerfully "It looks like this town has nice side walks! And everything is close, so we can walk everywhere we need to without dying of exhaustion! Maybe I can even begin jogging again." Her eyes drifted off again before she shook her head and stood up, grabbing his hand "Well, we best be off to see if we can find the place and get you enrolled in the school and a couple after school activities."

Souta nodded and followed her as they both set out looking for the elementary school. Soon she saw a small school with the words 'Green Gallow's Elementary School' pinned up in slightly graying white letters. It was earlier than they opened for students, but the office was open and she knocked tentavily on the door before a plump, cheery looking lady opened the door.

The ladies chubby hands grabbed at Souta's cheeks, pinching them as she chirped "Oh, and who might this be? A new student? I heard there were new folk in the town! How delightful! He'll fit right in, don't worry. You have such a fine young son m'am!" said the woman as she took Kagome's hand and shook it heartily.

Kagome gave the woman a half smile as she pulled Souta into her and ruffled his hair "Sorry, but I'm just his older sister. Our mother, well, she's already at work so she asked if I could enroll him in school." The lie slipped easily passed her lips, like it had done more than a dozen times already.

The chirpy woman nodded enthusiastically as she gave Kagome the paperwork to fill out. After filling it all out the woman said she'd take care of Souta until school started so Kagome could head out to her own school. Kagome made sure Souta had at least two after school activities to do.

Leaning down in front of Souta and grabbing his hands, she smiled at him "You have your walky talky? Right… Good. When you need me to come get you, just give me a buzz. Don't head home without me." She stood up and kissed the top of his head before shaking the annoying woman's hand once more and leaving the small school.

Walking around the now wakeful town, she found that it was harder to find the high school than it had the elementary and it was then about 9 o' clock. Her frustration grew as she stalked through the town, wondering why she couldn't get up the guts to ask somebody. Another half an hour passed before she heard an engine pull up beside her and slow down enough to follow alongside her. She immediately thought it was her father and ducked her head, trying to hide her face so maybe he wouldn't recognize her.

But another unfamiliar male voice came from the car "Hey babe, what are ya doin, wanderin around town all alone? Need a ride… I can take ya to a nice lil place that ya really wanna go to. Come on, hop in." Her eyes looked over to the speaker with hope in her eyes. He had black hair and the blackest of eyes stared right back at her.

A small shiver was sent up her spine as she advanced on the car and her hand reached for the handle. But before she could open the door, an arm snaked around her waist and pushed her back behind them so her face was in strange silver colored hair. She at first wondered about the sex of the figure before she recalled the strong hands that had pulled her back.

A deep rough voice bit out from the man who had pushed her back "Hey Naraku, get lost. Stop prowling on high school girls and go find some your own age." He growled out before the Naraku guy revved his engine and sped off, flipping them off on his way.

Kagome watched as the car sped off and she peeked around to look at the guys face "U—umm what just happened here?" She asked innocently as she looked over the most beautiful, rugged face she'd ever seen on a male. Passionate, fierce golden eyes glared at her from a perfectly structured face with full lips and small fangs. He wore a beanie, slightly baggy ripped jeans, and a red button up collared t-shirt with black stripes that said in cursive "_Back off" _over his broad lean chest with a black hoodie thrown over.

She shook herself out of her stunned silence when he growled out again "Did you not hear me the first time? You were about to get tossed into that car and most likely raped! Even if this is a smaller town, doesn't mean there's not strange sickos' out there looking for their next cute victim! You can't just go prancing into every car that offers you a ride like a kid being lured by candy!"

Her breath pulled in as she let out a little groan of frustration "Well, thank you from saving me from the one way I could get to that stupid school! How do you know he'd do something bad!"

"Because he's done it before!" seethed the handsome young man before he grabbed her arm and pulled her a ways "Well, I can take you there, since I'm headed there."

Kagome let him lead the way for a while before she said offhandedly "I'm Kagome… Kagome Higurashi."

For a moment she thought he was just going to stare at her and act like he didn't give a shit that she even had a name before he grunted out "Inuyasha Taisho."

They continued their walk in silence, Inuyasha sneaking glances to the girl occasionally. She was absolutely beautiful and so far her attitude made her prettier than any other girl in his high school. He walked slightly behind her to examine her small, lean, curvy body that was swaying in the natural way that women's bodies did. He instantly snapped his eyes up upon hearing her voice, blushing madly when he realized what he'd been doing.

"So, why aren't you in school yet?" She asked, her musical voice rolling off her tongue and out through her perfect lips. Her midnight blue eyes snagged his golden ones for a second before they both looked away.

"Cuz I didn't feel like waking up until now. Plus, my damned car broke down and I can't take it anywhere until I fix it this weekend." He replied simply as he pointed at a slightly large building with the words "Gre n Gall High", half the letters knocked out from who knew what.

He put a powerful hand around her forearm as he led her up the stairs hurriedly. She sighed and felt a little depressed about the ostracizing she would receive upon entering before she realize that she'd sort of already made a friend… And his name was Inuyasha.

_To this world I'm unimportant Just because I have nothing to give. So you call this your free country, Tell me why it cost so much to live, Tell me why. This world can turn me down But I won't turn away, oh no I won't turn around. All my work and endless measures. Never seem to get me very far, Walk a mile just to move an inch Now even though I'm trying so damn hard I'm trying so hard. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away, And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there is Nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here, oh no! I am already here, Down on my knees, I am already here, on no, I am Already here. I must have told you a thousand times, I am not running away. I won't duck and run I won't duck and run I won't duck and run No pass away. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone There is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down No cause I'm already here. This world can turn me down. But I won't turn away, And I won't duck away Cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there Is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here._

**Thanks guys… It's been a long time! Sorry all! I haven't felt like re-reading my old fanfics and catching up on them yet, but I'll do that in the next couple of days. Hope you guys enjoy this new one. I decided I'd try one of those new time things….**

**Oh, oi, and PLEASE review. It would be appreciated!**

**And also, the romance part is obviously coming up… And the chapters will speed up from here on out, sorry this one was so slow… Just a prologue I guess.**


	2. High School Days

_**Yup, here's the second chapter. I've been in a happy mood today! My brother picked up a kitten on the side of the road, and it is ADORABLE. I named it Oliver after the little orange kitten, Oliver, in Oliver & Company, the Disney movie. Yay!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & crew or "duck and run" by 3 doors down**_

Duck & Run

_High School Days_

Kagome and Inuyasha entered the ugly school up a small staircase and through solid, older looking doors, much unlike the glass kind Kagome was used to at her other schools. They walked a few steps into the school before they reached a orange-reddish door that Inuyasha knocked on rapidly.

A petite graying woman opened the door with a huff and looked disgruntled as she let the irritation seep into her voice in a raking noise "What'd ya do now Mr. Taisho?"

"Nothing you old hag. I was just showing this idiotic wench where you all were. Bye," He shoved Kagome into the small office making her narrowly miss tumbling the old woman down. She watched him as he stalked away down the hallway towards a small red-gray stairway and disappear over it.

After a minute she turned back to regard the old woman who was glaring at her through the thing rimmed glasses at the end of her nose. Kagome smiled hesitantly and held out her hand "I'm Kagome Higurashi…"

Before she could continue the woman cut her off "Yes, I already know. The secretary from the elementary already called me about two hours ago. You should have been here an hour and a half ago. Now sit down as I get the papers out and call the principal to tell her you're coming to see her. _Already._ I know your type, missy. Come in and try and start trouble already… It's not going to fly here. Not at all."

Kagome went over and sat down on an uncomfortable retro orange plastic chair as she looked around nervously. This schools office was really tiny compared to every other school office she'd been in. It was about the size of her room and there was one small room attached to office with the door closed saying 'Principals Office'.

The old lady used an old intercom to call the principal instead of getting up and walking the couple of feet over to the room. Kagome got up and took the paperwork with her as she entered the dark room to sit in a cold chair in front of a smaller desk. The principal turned his chair around before he proceeded to tap his fingers on the table.

"So, I've heard you want to enroll here. Not starting out on the best foot, are we Miss Higurashi? Coming in and hour and a half late on the first day of school!" He continued to rap his fingers across the table as Kagome looked down, feeling slightly Closter phobic in the small surroundings. The room was slightly bigger than a small walk in closet and had many framed old pictures on the walls.

Her eyes looked up to glance at him a moment before she said quietly "I had trouble finding it, I'm sorry."

"Trouble finding it! Hah! You can't full Mr. Buckner, oh no you can't! How could you have trouble when you're in such a small town? Unlikely story. You will have detention after school today, in the basement. Thank you, now you may leave." He said and turned around, making a grunt like a pig.

"But, sir… I don't have a schedule yet." She placed the forms on his desk, most of them seemingly already filled out by the secretary.

He grunted again "Don't get smart with me. I knew that. I was just testing you, to make sure you actually wanted to get an education or not." He bent forward in his chair and hit an ancient looking computer once before the screen flickered on.

His pudgy fingers slowly, one by one, punched keys in on the computer before he hit a button to send it to a printer. The page came out and was barely readable, but he gave it to Kagome anyways and sent her on her way without bothering to explain it.

Kagome stumbled out into the hallway onto orange and crème retro tiles and walked around the school a bit, looking for her third period class since she'd missed the first two. It didn't take her long to find it since the school was actually very small, probably about as big as the elementary. She thought it might have a two or three levels, but it really didn't.

There was basically one level, except to get to the other half of the first level you had to climb stairs since there was nothing beneath it but a small basement, the size of one classroom and a small store room. She soon found her first classroom which had a wooden door with a long foggy glass window, and she walked into it.

Looking around, she found the room to be as big as the elementary school rooms, with a few old windows letting in light through the red brick building. Her eyes scanned the room inhabitants quickly before she turned to the teacher and cleared her throat slightly to get the woman's attention.

The woman looked up from her love novel to regard the girl with interest "Yes?"

Kagome wrung her hands together before she smiled shyly "I am Kagome Higurashi, a new student… Would this be Miss Logan's room… Math class?"

The young woman smiled kindly and nodded "Actually, yes it is. Here's the work… Your seat can be that one, by Sango. Ask her for help if you don't understand it." With that the woman opened her book back up.

Since she had no idea who Sango was, she walked a few steps before stopping in front of the few rows and looking around… There were about 10 people in the class and about 6 of them were female… Didn't give her much of a chance to know who was who, considering that there were also 5 seats open.

Finally a girl looked up from her homework for a minute "'Ey, I'm Sango. Seats right here." The girl patted the seat next to hers which was by the window. Kagome made her way towards the seat, ignoring the stares aimed towards her. The girl, Sango, had long brown hair braided back loosely and violet-brown eyes.

She wore a black t-shirt with a hot pink long sleeve shirt beneath it and jeans tightened with a pink studded belt. She had hot pink and black eyeliner on and had a few earrings in her ears. Her eyes regarded the new girl with interest.

After taking her seat Kagome looked over the math homework she'd already been given she dug a pencil out of her worn out bag and started on the work, finishing it in ten minutes. She then leaned back a bit and looked out the window sighing and admiring the small little picnic area and a few rusted swings.

Her eyes continued to roam outside, finding a baseball field and a soccer field with the grass yellow and plain from the first signs of winter. There was also an old beat down play ground closer to the rusty swings.

"You know, this used to be an elementary school… Well, an all grades school more likely, back in the old days. They made this the high school, and then built an elementary and middle school." Sango said quietly to the new girl, noticing her looking out the window.

"Oh, that's nice… By the way, I'm Kagome." She stated while still admiring the grounds outside the school.

"Sango, as you've already heard at least twice before. Nice to meet you. Hey, what lunch shift you got?"

"Umm," she stuttered a bit before digging out her schedule from her pocket "looks like third shift… Why?"

"That's actually mine. You want to join me outside for lunch?" Sango asked, hoping that this girl would become a friend. Many of the girls in this school were witchy, so Sango had only made a few guy friends.

"Sure… Sounds good to me." The words seemed to come out of Kagome's mouth without her really wanting them to. If she made a good friend here, they too would be in trouble. They'd be in danger of being murdered by her father too, like Eri had been.

She had no time to take back her agreement before the class let out and Sango dragged her along to a small lunch room. She was then told that the lunchroom was converted into a gym half the day since the school didn't have a gym also. As they went through the line, Kagome was shoved and hit a few times. Rude comments flew at her and she sighed, knowing that it had been too good to be true that everyone would be nice.

"HEY! JACK ASS! Don't talk bad about her! She's better than you'll ever be, you slut!" Sango yelled at a particular girl with long black hair and deep brown eyes. The girl was very pale and wore a mini skirt and skanky top, and as she sneered at Kagome her gang of floosies sneered as well and giggled.

As they walked away and out one of the steel doors to sit on an old rusty table Kagome had to ask who she was. Her answer was that the girl was named Kikyo, the school bitchy whore. Kagome just nodded and stayed silent after that.

She observed her surroundings, noticing only a few other people, mostly punks and Goths and other outcasts, were outside eating on various logs and benches. Sango and she continued to eat and chat a bit, Kagome picking at only a few bites since she didn't eat much usually.

After about five minutes a guy approached them and sat down, his blue eyes looking only at Sango "Sango my dear, may I join you?" he took her hand and dipped down to kiss it.

Sango pulled her hand away and slapped him lightly "Of course you can Miroku. You are such a dork." A light blush grazed her cheeks before she heard Kagome laughing lightly "Hey! What's so funny, new girl?"

"Oh, nothing. Sorry, it's just kind of funny. I've never seen a guy try to kiss a girls hand, except in the movies!" Kagome said, actually letting herself relax a little and look the new arrival over. He had black hair pulled back in a small pony at the back of his neck, bangs with blue streaks in them falling loosely over his face.

He wore a white wife beater and black baggy pants with a few chains on them. She had to admit to herself, he wasn't that bad looking. Especially with the hot earring in his left ear.

His blue gaze turned to her and he held out his hand "Hello! I'm Miroku! And who might this pretty young lady be?"

"Wench, don't trust his hands. They're perverted." Came a new, but familiar voice as the guy she had met earlier, Inuyasha, flopped down beside Miroku and stole a few fries from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Inuyasha! I am a perfect gentleman, unlike a certain guy I know! Now, what is your name again?" Miroku asked, letting his hands move to his food so he looked perfectly innocent.

"Kagome. Ka-go-me." She stated clearly, her eyes locked on Inuyasha while the statement in turn was meant for Inuyasha alone.

"Feh." Came the reply from him as he took out a cigarette and lit it, puffing the smoke in her direction specifically.

"Stop that!" she growled as she grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and ground it into the ground.

Inuyasha stood up and looked down at her, hovering over her as he growled out "I think you need to get over it, _wench._" As he lit another cigarette and puffed it down into her face.

Kagome grabbed the cigarette, turned it around to the burning end and pressing it into his shirt, burning through his shirt. She then promptly turned around and walked off back towards the school with Sango at her heels.

Little did she know, but many school days would pass by like this. With Inuyasha and herself fighting and her storming off with Sango following…

**Woo, go this chapter. Just a bunch of introductions into her new school and to her new friends and one of her new enemies. Yay! **

**Mandy: Thanks! Neither can I! Hahaha**

**Roguefeather1517: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I hope it picks up a little so you'll like it even more!**

**Inuyasha1818: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**

_To this world I'm unimportant Just because I have nothing to give. So you call this your free country, Tell me why it cost so much to live, Tell me why. This world can turn me down But I won't turn away, oh no I won't turn around. All my work and endless measures. Never seem to get me very far, Walk a mile just to move an inch Now even though I'm trying so damn hard I'm trying so hard. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away, And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there is Nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here, oh no! I am already here, Down on my knees, I am already here, on no, I am Already here. I must have told you a thousand times, I am not running away. I won't duck and run I won't duck and run I won't duck and run No pass away. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone There is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down No cause I'm already here. This world can turn me down. But I won't turn away, And I won't duck away Cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there Is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here._


	3. Hell to Pay

**_Chapter Numero tres mis amigos! Yay! This chapter is pretty angsty, so those of you that don't like angst, I'd bail out now until a couple chapters later. Hehe, not to scare any of you off. Hmm, well Oliver, the kitten, decided it would be a brilliant idea to attempt to use my bed as a litter box. Didn't happen, but it got REALLY close. YUCK! It's not so cute anymore aha._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & crew or "duck and run" by 3 doors down. Also, the song in the story is "I'm so Sick" by Flyleaf. A really good girl rock band, you guys should check them out! **_

* * *

Duck & Run

_Hell to Pay_

* * *

It had been a couple of days since she had started her new school and she hadn't seen her father in those couple of days luckily. Though, since she'd been trying to avoid him, she hadn't decorated her room much.

She sat up from the beaten up mattress on the floor and looked around the pathetic, soulless looking room as she rubbed her back. She heard a thump coming from down the hall and quickly looked at her clock and cursed violently.

It was 7 o'clock. 7 o'clock meant her step-father was awake. 7 o' clock meant her mother had not woken her up in time. And when her mother didn't wake her up in time, that meant hell had been paid and was about to be paid by her personally.

She skittered about her room frantically, trying to find the stupid key to the door of her room to lock it since they were now in a rather old country house. Her ears strained to hear any sounds of her brother up and about, but heard none.

"Great! He's going to get to Souta!" with that she flew out of her room, still in her pajamas and headed straight for Souta's room, ignoring the look of pure hatred she felt burning into her back from down the hall.

She found her little brother still soundly asleep on the bed and shook him quickly to watch him wake up at an alarmingly slow pace. She felt her breath rushing past her lips when she recognized the look of awareness Souta gave her.

He knew what was going on. He knew what had to be done, and he hated it. As his sister held the door closed as long as possible, he dressed speedily and gathered all his things together so when their step-father slammed through the door he was ready to run.

"Oh, ho ho little Souta. No need to run this time. You've done no wrong. Just you leave me with your sister while you go off to school." Came his heavy, grunting voice.

Dark midnight eyes watched in relief as she watched her brother escape before they regained the fear and hatred of before. She stared him straight in the eyes while he got out his belt and snapped it. Not even to this, did she jump anymore.

"Ya know whatchu got comin, dontcha little whore? Chu been out late, and I know it. I's got eyes everywhere. You's been fuckin every boy in dis town, haven't ya, ya SLUT!" His whip came smashing down on her cowering back and he felt the power stream through him.

"No! No I haven't!" Yelled out Kagome, knowing that nobody would hear her. Their only neighbors were at least a mile away… She was doomed to it.

"Yes ya have! Admit it! Ya know yur MY whore! I'm s'pposed to be a fuckin you! Maybe I'll get me boys in here to have a bit of fun with you and teach you a lesson! YOU DIRTY SKANK!" He yelled out and belted her 7 or 8 times before he calmed a bit. He was frustrated that he hadn't been able to force her to be his yet.

Some how she always got away without it. He wanted to teach the little whore what it felt like to really be FUCKED. Maybe that would teach her a lesson or two to be quiet and stop making friends and doing every male in town.

Blood seeped down from her ear lobe to mix with the blood from the wound on her neck. She stood and stared him straight in the eyes, afraid today would finally be the time he took it all the way.

He smirked. So, maybe the skank was finally learning her lesson not to talk back. The fact that she was standing was pissing him off so he punched her hard in the face and then kicked her in the ribs.

He bent down and licked her face and ran his hand and grabbed her breast tightly so she yelled in pain before he said "Now, I will continue this great lesson later…" He stood up and kicked her once more for effect "Get the fuck out of my house now!"

She scrambled to her feet and ran down the stairs, grabbing the bag of things she had packed just in case this exact scenario happened. She ran through the streets of the town towards the high school before she stopped at the park and ducked into the park bathroom.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she observed the damage. Since the park was used as a camping ground too, there were small shower stalls inside of it. She shrugged out of her clothes and leapt into the cold water, scrubbing herself hard to try and rid herself of the feeling of his eyes and his hands on her body.

She screamed quietly and finally sank down onto the cement floor of the shower stall and then crawled to her bag, grabbing out a razor she always kept in a hidden pocket in her backpack. She sat back in the water and cut diagonally across the upper part of her forearm twice before washing it all off and calming down.

Now came the time to really control the damage that had been done. Since it was the part of the day and season that anybody rarely came to these bathrooms, she closed the park bathroom door and locked it then settled to drying herself with the hand towel she had.

She pressed towels to the wounds and let them stick until the blood dried as she applied cover-up to all of the bruises she knew she couldn't hide with clothes. Next she pulled her under garments on and then a black t-shirt and grey hoodie followed by her pair of jeans.

Throwing her hair down she brushed it out and situated it so it would cover the welt on her ear and on her neck. Once she looked at her face once more, she decided there was nothing to do about the slight puffiness of it and the small cut on her lip and finally left the bathroom.

Finally walking towards the school, she knew she wouldn't get there until around 9 since it took half an hour to walk there. Her gaits were short and pained and she grunted every now and then from the pain, angry that he'd gotten to her again.

Walking with her own self- hate she didn't realize the rumbling and banging of the car that pulled up to her. A worried voice called out to her "Hey, Kagome, what are you doing? Hop in!"

Inuyasha looked out of his car at the clearly distracted Kagome and pulled his car over and hopped out, walking up to her and grabbing her arm "Come on wench… Just get in my car and we'll get to school faster, ok?"

She gave out a big puff of air from the pain caused by his strong hand against her bruising. Looking up at him she pulled a fake smile and looked away from him "Sorry! I guess I was just thinking about something!" Her heart flopped whenever she heard his voice. If she was going to spill the beans about her home life to anybody, it was going to be him… She felt an odd pull towards him, like they were magnets… The opposites attracted.

"Yah… I know what you mean. Come on, let's get going. Why are you headed to school this late? You're never late!" He escorted her into the passenger's seat of his crappy car and he then rushed to his side of the car and hopped in to restart the thing.

"I… I well I slept in of course. Isn't that ok?" She asked, a little edge to her voice as she refused to look at him and continued to stare out the passengers window. He would see what was wrong with her if he saw her face. He would know. And if he knew, he'd be in danger.

Taken by a little of shock he looked at her turned head, only seeing the hoodie pulled over her head "Yah, I guess that's ok. Sorry. Are you feeling OK Kagome?"

The actual sound of her name coming from his lips sent a hiccup to her throat as she starved back the idea of bawling and throwing herself at him while she told him everything. Her voice came out clipped with a very small sound of bitterness "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. How about you?"

"Oh… Umm… Ok I guess. Overslept is all." He kept looking from the road to her quite a bit, still worried about her. She wasn't arguing with him. She wasn't being her peppy cheery self. It was as if the life in that beautiful voice of hers had taken vacation.

They continued onto school and both got out and walked through the parking lot and into the school to collect their tardies and acknowledge their agreement to having detentions. Inuyasha watched her, noticing the deliberate slowness and short strides she was taking. He couldn't pin what was wrong with her… Yet.

Kagome moved to her second hour and made it into the room of her art class since she'd missed the first hour of it. She settled down onto a stool and yanked her tattered sketch book out of her bag, looking at the collage of photos and wrappers pasted to its front before opening it to a new page.

Taking out a red pastel she angrily scribbled the word "Fuck it" before taking out more 'angry' pastels and violently applying them to the word. Every time her art teacher would walk by she'd open up to the next page where she was supposedly working on a portrait of a red rose.

Once the words made their way to the page, she took out a black pen and began to write out all her thoughts out in tiny sentences all over the page until it was completely covered. Her breathing was rapid and hateful, her eyes stinging with the anger she felt. There was no solving the seething feeling… Lyrics seemed to make their way upon the page also, lightly written in pink pen over the black thoughts.

_I will break into your thoughts with what's written on my heart  
I will break, break  
I'm so sick, Infected with where I live, let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness, I'm so sick, I'm so sick  
If you want more of this we can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up and stay sleeping with my screaming in your itching ears  
I'm so sick, Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this empty bliss, Selfishness, I'm so sick, I'm so sick  
Hear it, I'm screaming it, you're heeding to it now  
Hear it! I'm screaming it! You tremble at this sound  
You sink into my clothes and this invasion makes me feel, worthless, hopeless, sick  
I'm so sick, infected with where I live  
Let me live without this empty bliss ,Selfishness  
I'm so sick, I'm so sick_

Her trembling hand let go of the pen as she breathed out a sigh of relief and finally for the first time since the incident that morning, felt drained. She laid her head down on the table without finishing her art project, and fell into adead sleep.

* * *

**Yes! Finally! An angsty chapter you say? AYE! Man, and let the angst go on! Hope you all liked this chapter. **

**Anime Freak Inc.: Sorry if this chapter isn't quite so funny.. haha**

**Inuyasha1818: thanks for reviewing again! **

**Here are the lyrics to Duck & run! TADA:**

_To this world I'm unimportant Just because I have nothing to give. So you call this your free country, Tell me why it cost so much to live, Tell me why. This world can turn me down But I won't turn away, oh no I won't turn around. All my work and endless measures. Never seem to get me very far, Walk a mile just to move an inch Now even though I'm trying so damn hard I'm trying so hard. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away, And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there is Nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here, oh no! I am already here, Down on my knees, I am already here, on no, I am Already here. I must have told you a thousand times, I am not running away. I won't duck and run I won't duck and run I won't duck and run No pass away. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone There is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down No cause I'm already here. This world can turn me down. But I won't turn away, And I won't duck away Cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there Is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here._


	4. Run in with Kikyo

**_Ok, here's the 4th chapter. If you all like Kikyo.. umm haha just a warning I guess? Woot. I really don't have much to say this time. Aloha!_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & crew or "duck and run" by 3 doors down. Also, the song in the story is "I'm so Sick" by Flyleaf. A really good girl rock band, you guys should check them out!**_

* * *

Duck & Run

_Run in with Kikyo_

* * *

"Kagome… Kagome… Wake up! You're going to be late for your next class!" she opened her groggy eyes and rubbed them with the back of her hand, wincing as she was reminded of the bruises upon her face.

"Come on wench! Get up, get going!" This time she was able to pick her head up to see golden eyes glaring down at her. There was still a bit of the worry she'd seen in them from earlier that day.

She smacked her mouth a little, trying to get rid of the funky taste she'd acquired while sleeping and said "Alright, alright. I'm getting up, I'm going," She quickly closed her open sketchbook, hoping he hadn't seen anything that was written in it as she stood in the doorway she finished her statement "I'm gone."

With that Inuyasha watched her leave the room and waited until he heard her jogging lazily down the hall until he sat down in his seat and pictured the things he'd seen in her sketchbook. The one thing that was burned in his memory was the giant word in bold angry colors. Fuck it.

Just what had she meant by that? Kagome wasn't the type of person he could imagine writing those things, even saying them.

For the rest of his art class he was distracted. He would pick up his pencil and tap it against his chin and bite on it while he brooded before he'd throw it down and run a hand through his hair. What was it about this girl that made him feel like this? That made him care?

Before long the bell rang for lunch and for once he rushed towards the cafeteria and outside to their place. He sat down beside Kagome and started to eat, glancing at the girl who was stifling quiet for once.

After Miroku joined them he stood up and looked at Sango "Hey, I need in your lunch account. I'm still hungry and I ran out of money."

The girl glared at him "You know Inuyasha, I'm not made of money!"

He raised his eyebrows and then motioned his head towards Kagome and then mouthed 'We need to talk about her.' Before he said loudly "Well, you certainly have more than most of us here. Come on! Please?"

Sango caught on and stood up voicing in aggravation that she couldn't stand him ordering her around. When they walked inside they sat down at one of the round empty table and Inuyasha looked at her "Ok, so do you know what's wrong with Kagome? She's been acting strange all day."

A heavy sigh emitted from the girl's throat "I don't know, but she seems really depressed. She hasn't said more than one word to me today and that was just a 'fine' to my question of how she was."

"All this just doesn't give me a good feeling. There's got to be something wrong with her, for her to act this out of character." He sighed and resigned their conversation as they both walked back to the table, making sure that they both had cookies to make sure their cover was completed.

Soon after they returned Kagome turned her dull eyes towards Sango and said in a small voice, trying to regain her happy-go-lucky cover "Hey, Sango! Umm, mind if I crash at your house tonight? I'm bored of my house."

Only Inuyasha caught the slight quiver in her voice when she said the last thing. He didn't suspect that she was actually bored. Boredom wouldn't cause such a drastic change in her attitude. Maybe she got into an argument with her mother?

"Sorry Kagome… I would let you if I didn't already promise Miroku that we'd go on a date tonight. We won't be back until midnight probably since it's a Friday." Sango looked down, blushing slightly because she had to say that they were going on a date. She didn't think twice about why Kagome would ask to come over when she rarely even wanted to hang out for an hour after school.

Kagome felt her heart sink down into the pit of her stomach and had to swallow hard to commit the vomit that was threatening to beseech her throat to let it free back down into her bowels. To the gallows, was all she could think of at the moment about the idea that she would have to return to that house, that insane asylum, to face the punishment that had been awaiting her since she'd hit puberty.

But Inuyasha came to her rescue "Hey… You could hang at my place tonight if you want to. I've got nothing better to do." He didn't know why he offered her this, but the paling look that hit her face the moment Sango let her down demanded that he offer.

The first true smile of the day lit her face as she nodded enthusiastically as she gave him a small, quick hug. To cover up the awkwardness she said gleefully "Good! I promise you, I won't bug you at all if you don't want me to!"

"Feh, whatever wench." With that he stood up because the bell had rung for them all to leave to their next class. Sango and Miroku headed out of the lunch room while Inuyasha and Kagome stayed behind in the lunch room and waited for the PE coach to tell them what they were to do for the day.

An elderly man with a funny, twirled mustache sat on the wall of the wheelchair ramp and said with an authoritative voice "Alright, girls," he referred to everyone one in his coed class as girls "we're going to run outside a little today. If you all do well in the running, I may decide to allow you all to roam the grounds for the rest of the class. Now hit the locker rooms!"

They all entered their separate locker rooms. Unlike everything about the school, the locker rooms were actually close to normal sized ones. Kagome went into her gym locker and pulled out the grey sweat pants she'd cut off into Capri's, and then a green long sleeved turtle neck and an old grey gym t-shirt to her old school that had 'Eri' scribbled across it then crossed out and replaced with 'Kagome'.

As she began changing into her gym clothes, Kikyo and some of her posse came up beside her and slammed her locker clothes "Hey, new girl. Your pimp beat you up or something?"

Kagome shot the girl a deadly glare and opened her locker back up again, then shoved her stuff into the locker. While waiting for them to leave her alone she slid the t-shirt on over the turtle neck and started to tie her shoes.

"Hey bitch, I was talking to you!" yelled Kikyo as she slammed the new girl against one of the lockers.

This time Kagome reacted and shot Kikyo a seething glare before she stood up and looked at the girl who was a good 5 inches taller than she was. But this didn't intimidate Kagome in the least as she grabbed the front of the taller girl's shirt and pinned her against a locker.

"The names Kagome. Leave me the fuck alone or I'll mess you up." With that she gave the girl a tight smile and turned her back, preparing to walk out of the locker rooms.

Before she could, Kikyo ran after her and yanked her back by her hair and then swung at her. Kagome dodged the punch and jabbed the girl in the stomach. That's when the fight commenced.

Kagome had Kikyo pinned on the ground and she was wailing on the taller girl when her minions started in on her too. Soon there was 5 girls against one and surprisingly Kagome was still whipping them.

Meanwhile, outside the locker rooms some girls not involved in the fight were running out and in tears, and a guy just sort of pointed at the girl's locker room and said to the coach "Hey coach! I think there's a cat fight going on in there!"

Many of the boys then started trying to cram their way into the girls locker room to watch, but the coach shoved through them all and finally split up the fight. He angrily marched out all the girls and lined them up against the wall outside the lockers.

"Ok, tell me what happened!" he glared at all the girls, looking them all over for damage. The smaller one, the new girl, was standing away from all of them and had her arms crossed. He couldn't imagine how she was still standing because she had a nice black a blue face. Little did he know, that the bruise on her face wasn't from the fight.

The other girls had bruises and scratches upon them, their hair all out of sorts and very sullen looks upon their faces. Kikyo stood, wailing that the 'witch' had ruined her perfect modeling face. True enough, Kikyo was very swollen looking and already couldn't see out of one eye.

"Well, go ahead girls!" when none of them responded to him he stalked up and down the line "If you all aren't gonna tell me, then I'll tell you. Looks like you all got catty when this one said something nastey to you all." He pointed to the new girl and glared at her. He smiled sweetly at Kikyo, knowing she'd repay him for getting her out of trouble.

One of the girls spoke up brightly "Yes! Yes! That witch ATTACKED poor Kikyo and we just all tried to pull her off her! But she just kept fighting and started beating on all of us too! Just for trying to save Kikyo!" she brought out a fake sob and hid her face against one of the guys who patted her on the shoulder.

"Ok, I see how it went. New girl, you have detention after school for the next week with me!" he glared at the girl and tried to hide a smirk. They all knew what happened to girls with detention with him.

Finally Inuyasha stepped forward in a panic and said angrily "That's bull shit! You can't do that to her, when it was obviously all those girls ganged up against her! You're a fucking idiot!"

"Oh really? If you think so, Mr. Taisho, I suppose I'll give you the same sentence! Now all of you, the show is over. Get running!" he turned to the 5 girls and said sweetly "Go ahead, you all are excused for this period. Miss Higurashi, Mr. Taisho, get moving. NOW!"

With that the gym class all filed out, one after another and soon all were out jogging around the old soccer field. Kagome jogged alone, around the old playground and baseball field instead, trying to keep her anger under wraps.

Inuyasha caught up with her and said beneath his breath "Stupid whores. Shouldn't mess with you, just cuz you're new and better looking than they."

She rewarded him with a small smile as she looked up at him, slowing down their pace now that they were out of sight "You know, you didn't have to stand up for me and get yourself in trouble as well."

He threw out his arms and shrugged as he smiled down at her and then turned it to a scowl "Feh, whatever. I knew I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

She felt as if her whole world was brightening up a bit as she looked at him "Thank you Inuyasha. You're a good friend."

"Feh, whatever. Now sit down and let me have a look at you." He looked once more to make sure they were well out of view of any of their classmates or the coach.

A blush spread across her face before she sat down on an old rotting bench and he kneeled down in front of her. Taking her chin in his hands he inspected her face, turning it from one side to the other.

"They really gave you a beating, didn't they? We'll have to put some stuff on the scratches to make sure they don't scar." He sat back on his heels and looked her over again before laughing "But boy, did you give them a whipping!" his grin widened a bit he heaved himself up and sat beside her.

A small smile came to her lips again "I did, didn't I?

"Yes! And 5 to 1! You still won! Heh, I've never seen Kikyo lose a fight before, especially when she has all her cronies!"

Before long the two were up and jogging slowly into the locker rooms. Both of them left for their last hour class and dreaded the double detentions they both had at the end of the day. But at least they had the other to keep them company.

* * *

**All I have to say, is Kikyo is a bitch. Yay. There. Said it. WOOOOooooOO! I know you all must be THRILLED that Inuyasha and Kagome are finally starting to warm up to each other! **

* * *

**Umm, could I possible have 5 reviews before I update this story? THANKS**

* * *

**Crimson2006: Thank you for reviewing me! I'm glad you like it!**

**Inuyasha1818: As always, thank you!**

**Pay Backs a Bitch: I'm glad your computer is back up! Oh, and I know! I LOVE DUCK AND RUN! Good song, along with Loser by 3 doors down.**

**Shadow my soul: I'm glad you liked it! Yes, the stupid step-father needs to get beat up and thrown in jail… Buuut, it wouldn't fit into the story at the moment, or it would just make the story end prematurely. WOOT… now im just babbling**

* * *

_To this world I'm unimportant Just because I have nothing to give. So you call this your free country, Tell me why it cost so much to live, Tell me why. This world can turn me down But I won't turn away, oh no I won't turn around. All my work and endless measures. Never seem to get me very far, Walk a mile just to move an inch Now even though I'm trying so damn hard I'm trying so hard. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away, And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there is Nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here, oh no! I am already here, Down on my knees, I am already here, on no, I am Already here. I must have told you a thousand times, I am not running away. I won't duck and run I won't duck and run I won't duck and run No pass away. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone There is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down No cause I'm already here. This world can turn me down. But I won't turn away, And I won't duck away Cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there Is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here._


	5. Sleepover

_**Chapter 5 is finally up! Woo, I'm back from Europe, well I was back a week ago, but I've been EXHAUSTED. Sooo, I just now got to typing this up. And for those of you who are reading my "Maybe Memories" story, it'll be updated within the next 2 days too. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & crew or "duck and run" by 3 doors down. Also, the song in the story is "I'm so Sick" by Flyleaf. A really good girl rock band, you guys should check them out!**_

* * *

**Duck & Run**

_Sleepover_

* * *

The pair left their gym detention, one leaning on the other from exhaustion. Upon reaching Inuyasha's car they both released sighs of relief and heaved themselves in. Inuyasha sat for a moment, collecting himself before he slowly started up the piece-of-crap car that he called his.

They drove in silence for a while, Kagome sore and in more pain than Inuyasha. Finally her voice spoke up quietly "Man that was hard! Horrible! Atrocious! I don't think I'll be able to move for the next few days, let alone do it again on Monday!"

A nod of agreement came from him as he turned on the radio to rock. He looked to her to see her holding her head a bit.

"Keh… Don't like rock? What a wuss." He was a little disappointed if she didn't like it. Music was his life, his everything in this world where he had so little. Though, deep down he truly wanted Kagome to become his everything. As he sat and tried to deter his mind away from the thought, he heard a small sound come from Kagome, which turned out to be a laugh "What's your problem wench?" The agitation seeped from his voice, though he couldn't hold back a little curiosity as well.

"It's just that it's the exact opposite! I love rock and alternative. Music keeps me sane a lot of the time." She wouldn't tell him what kept her sane the rest of the time.

"Good then." With that he turned the radio up even more, letting the speakers blast out the tunes to Seether's Burrito. Kagome's voice won over the music as she sung her heart out to the song.

Try to hide myself, Give this to someone else  
My hands are stained with scum, Wish I could wash it away  
You keep taking, taking away. And keep breaking, breaking, break  
I can't believe in yesterday, I feel you coming in  
I can't just stand by and watch you Save yourself as you fall from grace  
When you come around, I won't be your sympathy  
The worst is over now, You said it anyhow  
My life in monochrome, Wish I could regain control  
You keep taking, taking away  
I keep faking, faking, fake  
Find me, feel me fill me, then cut me up again  
Find me, feel me fill me, then cut me up  
HATE  
ME  
HATE

She smiled as the song came to an end, panting slightly from exerting herself so much. Music seemed to get everything out of her body that cutting didn't. It took her a while before she turned to Inuyasha and realize he was staring her down.

A swift flush came to her porcelain cheeks as she stuttered out in embarrassment "Wha…What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You…. You're voice…"

"Sorry! Sorry, I know it's horrible, I can't sing for my life… But I just couldn't help myself! I love Seether!" her cheeks continued to heat even more as she turned her face away from his piercing golden eyes.

"No! That's not it at all, Kagome! You never told me you could _sing_ like that, let alone at all! That's it, you're definitely coming with me to band practice!" he was getting excited about this, forgetting his bad-boy attitude.

"You're in a band? And me? Why would you want me to tag along? Won't I only get in the way?"

"No! No, not at all!" the way he was acting finally caught up with his brain and he coughed and gruffly ended the conversation "I just want to see if you can handle singing, or if you just sang that well because of mere luck."

"Pfft, thanks a lot Inuyasha! You know what? I WILL prove to you that I can sing a hell of a lot better than anybody singing for you now. Then you'll be BEGGING me for singing lessons."

Inuyasha laughed, but even as he mocked her he thought to himself 'We'll be begging her to replace that load-of-crap singer we have now.'

Soon they arrived at a small country road and as they drove down it Kagome hung out the window, shouting excitedly as she saw all the horses. Horses was one of her other true passions and she used to have one before her bum father picked up his bad habits.

"Hey! What's your problem wench! Get back in the car!" he yelled as he grabbed the back of her shirt and started to tug her back into the car. Before either of them could react she tumbled into the car and onto his lap. Curses from both of them erupted as he narrowly kept the car on the road.

Seconds passed by to feel like minutes before he pulled the car to the side of the road and parked it, both of them breathing heavily from the rush of adrenaline. Almost immediately Kagome began to giggle quietly which soon turned to full blown hoots of laughter.

Taken aback was an understatement as to what Inuyasha was feeling. He just sat there and watched the girl laugh until she cried, still in his lap where she'd fallen. The most surprising thing about what the girl was doing wasn't that she was laughing, but the laughter that was escaping her throat was _genuine._

Even if he didn't quite understand why they were laughing, he joined in the joyous, bubbling feeling and soon both of them were laughing their heads off. Neither of them thought of the awkward predicament they were in, but only focused in the happy feelings neither of them had felt for a while.

They lost themselves for the first time in each other. He couldn't describe the feeling that she was an ivy vine, creeping its way into his heart and over the walls he'd built around it. For the first time in his life he felt something akin to love, if not love… But for the moment he was too afraid to think it was love.

Tension was bubbling between them like an overcooked stew and Kagome sat up completely in his lap, slowing down her laughing to a few chuckles as she wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the door to stumble outside of it. It was beginning to grow dark and she ran up to a barbed wire fence and through it to enter a field.

The crisp, cold autumn air made her feel alive as she twirled around with glee, ignoring Inuyasha's shouts and arguments. The night air and country and her new friend seemed to make her forget all her worries and all her pains.

"Oi, come on Kagome! Come back here!" he growled it out and barreled right into the barbed wire and yelped slightly, even if most of his skin was covered by his thick hoody and jeans. Once he finally figured out how to duck through the fence he advanced towards Kagome who quickly began running and laughing, putting the chase on.

Inuyasha was easily gaining speed on her as they reached the end of the pasture where some woods began. He smirked, knowing she couldn't get through the trees and away from him very easily when he heard her voice spike up into a shrill shriek.

His eyes flashed towards the girl ahead of him and how she slowly slipped and fell down and out of his sight quickly "Damnit! Kagome!" he rushed towards the spot where he'd seen her fall, hoping to everything that was great and good that she hadn't found herself stuck in a chasm.

Luckily, or not so luckily, she was dangling above a small creek by one of her small hands. He quickly grabbed it, knowing that she wasn't out of danger yet because the slight way down was a slope which would mean her hitting every single rock down, or falling straight into the water where it might not be deep enough to softly cradle her fall.

"Inu…. Yasha!" her voice sounded grateful as she panted slightly, a small grim smile across her face "You gotta let go… The earth beneath you is crumbling and I'll end up bringing you down with me!"

"Like hell I'll let you go. Just give me a second, you'll be fine…" he struggled to pull her up, trying his best not to let her know of his demon strength. The more and more he felt the earth beneath him give way, the more he put into his efforts to pull her out without revealing his true nature.

It wasn't as if she was extremely heavy or heavy at all, but he wasn't used to having to safeguard his secret while trying to rescue somebody… Actually, he wasn't used to rescuing anybody. Unfortunately, in the time it took him to figure it all out they were both tumbling down, Inuyasha instantly cursing and forming a cocoon around the girl as they both tumbled down and then off another ledge into the water.

Surprisingly they were both submerged into the depths of the stream. Both of them struggled to the surface, coughing, wheezing, and shivering. They swam to a little bank and Inuyasha helped her up onto it and they both laid down, heaving in strong breaths.

After a while Inuyasha slowly stood up, feeling his bones creek a bit from the fall but knowing they'd heal much faster than the ones Kagome could have had "Alright, we better get back to my place and dry off before we catch cold."

Kagome was still lying silently on the ground, wispy breaths coming from her mouth so he heaved her up and helped her up a less steep side of the bank where they made their way back to the car. They both got into the car and Inuyasha quickly started it up and turned the heater on and kicked it so it would start up as they drove hurriedly the rest of the way to his house.

She shivered in her thin clothes even with the heater on and said with a little laughter in her voice "I guess I should watch my step more carefully, eh?"

All she got from Inuyasha was a gruff "Damn straight!"

Within five minutes they pulled up to an old country house which was slightly falling apart and both of them got out. He pulled her inside to the living room while he started a fire.

As he started the fire he let out a small command "Take off your clothes, wench." But after he heard her squeak quietly he cringed, regretting his words "If you don't, you're going to catch a cold. I'll go and get you some clothes." With that he tossed a blanket at her so she could cover up and headed up the creaky stairs.

A little shocked, Kagome didn't immediately start to strip down. She bit her lip after 5 minutes of convincing herself that it'd be ok and pulled off her clothes tentatively and laid them out to dry before the fire. She was only in her bra and underwear when she heard a gasp and a low growl come from the doorway.

She screamed lightly and grabbed the blanket, cowering away from what she thought was her father from instinct. Strong hands grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly before she opened her eyes to gaze into enraged golden ones.

"All those bruises and wounds aren't from the fight with Kikyo, are they?" he shook her harder this time as he yelled "Are they!"

Upon hearing her whimper he turned away from her and sat down on his couch, grabbing his head in his hands and shaking it before he heard her pipe up "Yes, it's from Kikyo and them! There were a lot of them!"

"And what about those lash marks on your back, huh Kagome? Don't play dumb with me! Whoever did this to you, I'll rip them to shreds!" his anger was slowly growing as he slammed his fist into the couch. He should have noticed how strange she was acting and asked her why sooner and fixed the problem!

"It's nothing." She said dully as she grabbed the oversized t-shirt and boxers he'd grabbed her. After she pulled both on, she grasped the idea that the boxers were too large to even bother with. With that she decided on just wearing the large t-shirt that reached halfway down her thighs and sat beside Inuyasha, who was already dry but still pissed.

A sigh pulled out of her and she scooted until their sides were touching and she rested her head on his shoulder for a second before pulling away again "Don't worry about it…" with that she gave him a overly-bright smile, keeping her hands over both her wrists and trying to cover up her cuts "Ummm… I'm freezing and hungry! Got any solutions, my grumpy buddy?"

He puffed slightly before pulling her up with him and taking her to the kitchen and saying with his old tough tone "Woman, fix me some ramen!" He'd get to the bottom of her problems and then kill whoever was making them for her.

Saluting him before she rummaged through his kitchen and found a pot and some ramen, she began to cook. While she waited for them to cook she leaned over the counter to wait for Inuyasha to return from wherever he'd disappeared to.

"Here. The food ready yet?" he inquired gruffly as he re-entered and startled her by shoving a large red hoodie at her.

"Not quite, give it another five minutes, alright? Oh, and thanks for the hoodie." She slipped it over her head before she leaned across the counter again, this time getting close to his face.

He glared back at her and snapped "What's your problem?"

"Oh, just wondering why you still have your wet beanie on. Why don't you take it off?"

He growled as he smashed his beanie to his head "Because it's my favorite and I don't like to take it off."

"Aaaaalriiiight." She smirked lightly as she returned to the stove and took the ramen off, pouring it into two separate bowls before she added each their seasoning. She handed him his bowl and they both began to eat their ramen quickly.

Her hands shook slightly as she gulped down the broth at the end, not realizing until now how truly hungry she'd been. Had it been 4 days since she'd eaten last? Probably. It wasn't as if she wanted to go anorexic, it was just that her family never had food around, or if they did her father never allowed her the chance to get any.

It was around 9 o'clock when they both finished their dinners and entered the family room and plopped onto the couch as Inuyasha turned on his television and they flipped through the channels dully.

As his attention was diverted she slowly let her hand creep towards his beanie and she got her hand until it was lightly on his head when she felt a strong hand clasp over hers and a growl emerge. Her eyes darted suddenly towards him and saw him give her a toothy grin? No, that wasn't it. He was showing off fangs!

"Don't you dare fucking take my beanie, bitch."

"Oh, ho, ho… You're attached to the thing like a babe is attached to his blankie! Come now, take it off and let me see that you're not covering up your brains and you're missing half your skull!" she had her other hand over his hand, trying to pry it off.

They were now both on their knees on the couch, one glaring and the other holding mirth in her eyes. Soon Inuyasha go frustrated with trying to fight her hands off, however many times he took them off they just came back so he took her and pinned her to the floor, looming over her.

To his surprise she tricked him and switched their position so she was on top and struggling to try and get his hat off. Soon they were but a tangle of limbs, wrestling like two siblings and suddenly the triumphant one let out her victory call.

"HAH! I have won! Now that wasn't so hard was i…" she didn't finish her sentence as she stared down at two cute little dog ears flattened against his head.

While she was still distracted he growled "Give it back!" and grabbed it from her, shoving it harshly over his head and said moodily "Ok, you happy now? You found out what a monster I am. Happy with yourself Kagome?"

And even as he continued to worry and fret about her hating him and being angry at her at the same time she took off his beanie again and grabbed a hold of his ears, tugging on them lightly. This pissed him off even more, thinking she was mocking him like all the others before he heard her giggle and saw her smile.

"I LOVE them Inuyasha! They're ADORABLE!"

"I know you must ha--- Wait… What'd you say!"

"Your ears, I love them! They're cute and they look good on you! Why didn't you show me before?"

"Be…Because I thought you'd hate me for them! Now stop tugging on them like they're going to come off! Cuz they won't!" even if he was acting angry, he still couldn't hold back the happy tone in his voice. Kagome was accepting the part of him rarely anybody accepted!

"Okey doke! Now let's watch TV! You don't have to wear that stupid beanie anymore and get an ear infection!" and after a slight argument from him he allowed her to pull him to the couch where they sat down, side by side. He was the one to scoot a little closer to her this time.

"I get to chose what we watch." Is all he said as he flipped through the channels and finally settled on 'Pirates of the Caribbean'.

Both of them were so wrapped up in the movie that neither of them really noticed their closeness. Occasionally Inuyasha would feel a fire in his belly and a very strong need, but he'd brush it aside, and ignored the animalistic instincts he knew nothing about.

Towards the end of the movie he noticed Kagome nodding off to sleep, her head bobbing constantly up and down. The movement aggravated him so he just took the side of her head opposite of him with his hand and pulled her head towards him and not so gently laid it against his shoulder.

The movement of her head or the force of how it hit his shoulder didn't seem to bother her. He'd hoped a little that she'd wake up, but most of him hoped that she wouldn't and that he'd be 'forced' to sleep here on the couch next to her.

A sigh emitted from him as he grabbed a blanket and threw it over both of them, blushing a little as Kagome cuddled even closer to him in her sleep. At the moment, he felt as if he could die happy as he fell asleep with the girl he was quickly falling for cuddled up safely next to him.

* * *

**WELL! There it is. I hope I'm getting better at lengthening my chapters, because I know they're pretty short. Please keep reading, and give me feedback on what you want to have happen in the story!**

* * *

**Umm… 8 reviews por favor?**

* * *

**Edgar Allan Poe Lover: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**Pay Backs a Bitch: Yah, it was overplayed, but I still can't help liking it**

**Marufan: Hey, sorry for the later update, I just haven't been in contact with a computer in about a month since my trip.**

**Tinkies: Thankyuuuu soooo much! Makes me happy that you like it. OH, yah, and Lacuna Coil is good, I think I've heard them before. **

**Crimson2006: Hope you didn't give up on me! I put up a notice that I wasn't going to update very soon… Oh yes, and I'm desperately trying to lengthen my chapters for everyone! **

**Shadow my soul, yes, Kagome kicks ass. **

**Inuyasha1818: Thankyu! I thought Kikyo needed to get taught a lesson…**

* * *

_To this world I'm unimportant Just because I have nothing to give. So you call this your free country, Tell me why it cost so much to live, Tell me why. This world can turn me down But I won't turn away, oh no I won't turn around. All my work and endless measures. Never seem to get me very far, Walk a mile just to move an inch Now even though I'm trying so damn hard I'm trying so hard. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away, And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there is Nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here, oh no! I am already here, Down on my knees, I am already here, on no, I am Already here. I must have told you a thousand times, I am not running away. I won't duck and run I won't duck and run I won't duck and run No pass away. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone There is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down No cause I'm already here. This world can turn me down. But I won't turn away, And I won't duck away Cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there Is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here._


	6. Bad Habit in the Open

_**Ok, so I am hitting repetitive writers block. Plus, the step-sisters have moved in, which means they have taken over my room and also my computer that I worked hard for. So blame blame blame them! Grr! Anyhooo, my neck itches. I don't know why. And it seems all my friends planned to all be born in august so they could empty out my pockets. Haha… Ok, I will shut up now and on with the story! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & crew or "duck and run" by 3 doors down. Also, the song in the story is "Scar Tissue" by Red Hot Chili Peppers. It's probably one of my most favorite songs by RHCP! I LOVE THEM! Cept, hope I don't offend anybody, I don't like their new album very well, Dani California. I had been looking forward to them coming back with a new bang, like usual, but they came back with stuff that sounded incredibly similar to their old stuff. Yup. Nuff said.**_

****

**_OK AND MY COOL LITTLE LINE-IN-BETWEENS AREN'T WORKING! STUPID FANFICTION! MAKE EM WORK AGAIN!_**

**Duck & Run**

_Bad Habit in the Open_

Golden eyes slowly opened up and a tiny groan was emitted from the throat of a very uncomfortable Inuyasha. All of his limbs felt as if they had been beaten with a meat hammer and he wondered why he felt cramped until he looked down in his lap to see the fragile girl sprawled out all over him and the couch.

A smile touched his lips as he looked down on her, on the sleeping innocent. Everything about her was so tranquil compared to when she was awake. He studied her sleeping features, his eyes raking from her tussled ebony hair, to the long dark lashes covering slight bruises and then to her slightly parted rose-pink lips.

They drew him to them… So tempting, sweet, innocent… Pure. Her lips were the purest of all of her, despite the profanities they sometimes spew and the angry words they let loose. His own lips continued their journey to hers, as if drawn by some magnificent, unimaginable force… Like a magnet they continued to pull his until he hovered above her face, his own silver hair falling down around them to block both of them from view.

Breath hitched in his throat the moment her warm, sweet breath hit his lips and he grunted, pulling away from her still sleeping form quickly and diverting his eyes from her stunning face. Now he felt irritated with himself and with her for being so vulnerable as he shoved himself up from their position, letting her fall the rest of the way until she lay with her body completely spread out over the couch.

"Good thing she's a heavy sleeper." He said to himself as he walked to the kitchen, his bare feet hitting the hard wood floors with slaps. Popping open the refrigerator, he looked through it trying to find something he could feed a girl… What did girls eat anyways?

The thought about even caring what she'd like to eat make his rummaging begin to grow louder, as he starter to toss things that looked promising out of the fridge. A few eggs almost due to expire, a carton of OJ which he usually drank straight from, and then a stick of butter.

No, he wasn't done yet. Eggs never filled him all the way up, why would they fill a girl up who looked near-starved? His calloused hands continued their search for food in the pantry, throwing out some bread and then he returned to slam the refrigerator door shut.

'How do girls like their eggs done? This is the time I'd love to have Miroku or some other womanizer around… Well, too bad I guess… Because I only know one way to cook them!' he thought to himself as he cracked the eggs open and dropped them into a bowl, stirring them up with a fork and adding some salt and pepper.

"Damnit!" he growled as he tried to carefully pick out a piece of shell that had fallen into the mix. Finally with this accomplished, he resumed to pouring the blend into a heated pan on the stove and as they quickly cooked he tossed some bread in the toaster.

Once the eggs had been properly scrambled he tossed them onto two plates and then went to retrieve the toast, slapping some butter onto it and then resumed to grabbing glasses and filling them with OJ. When he thought he'd have to let the stupid girls food get cold, he saw flailing arms and legs from the couch and upon this moment heard a satisfying thud.

"Oh geez! Oh geez! Where the hell am I? What's that smell? Am I dead?" a smile came onto Inuyasha's face, which was quickly replaced by a glare as he stormed over to the couch and sat down heavily, picking the girl off the floor and dropping her beside him where he then shoved food at her.

"You sleep a lot." Is all he said as he turned on the tv and pretended to ignore her antics beside him. The ignoring part didn't work too well because he was soon yelling at her "Will you shut up already and just eat! Damn woman!"

He was rewarded with only a short bit of silence as she took in a forkful of eggs and she turned to him, waving the fork around madly in the air as if it were a sword of some sorts "You mean to tell me, you cooked breakfast?"

"Yup. What's so surprising about that, wench? I DO live by myself." He barked out, a little embarrassed that she didn't think he had the ability to cook for himself.

"No, no… It's not that at all… It's just that… Oh well, never mind. Thank you, anyways. It's good." She was smiling brightly at him as she continued to eat hungrily.

Her much awaited answer came out and she decided she hadn't really needed to be anxious about it. It was only another general Inuyasha answer "Feh, of course it is."

So the two of them sat and watched TV and ate breakfast in silence, but before long she was bouncing around on the couch, much to Inuyasha's annoyance. With every bounce his face contorted a bit more in controlled anger. But soon that controlled anger was boiling and he turned to her, grabbing her arm and yelling "Do you HAVE to do…"

She was flinching… She wasn't supposed to be flinching, he was barely holding onto her! The hoody was slightly riding up on her arm and his hand had met flesh and he looked down at the small arm and visibly paled. Now his hold tightened as she tried to pull away and he grabbed her other arm and pushed the sleeve up.

Lips tightened as he looked away from her, unable to look her in the face. He shook his head in disappointment as he listened to her try and explain herself "It… It was my cat Buyo's fault! He, he has quite a temper you know!"

Lips tightened further and the edges whitened as he continued to keep hold on her arms. Words forced themselves out through gritted teeth "Don't lie to me Kagome. Why?"

"I'm not lying! Why do you think I'm lying? I'm not! It was my stupid cat!" she yelled out as she stood up, one single tear ripping itself from her eyes and she furiously wiped it away with her shoulder. She tried to jerk her arms out of his grasp but he was now standing up, gripping her roughly by the shoulders.

And again lips tightened further and fangs lay bared as he snarled and shook her "WHY KAGOME? Don't lie to me! WHY!"

The girl he held roughly crumpled beneath him and he sunk down next to her and watched her fight the tears that were begging to be shed.

All at once lips loosened as he took her up in his arms and hugged her fiercely, a few tears coming from his eyes as well as he breathed out "Why Kagome… Why…?"

She stuttered and stumbled over the words coming from her mouth "I..I don't know… I don't know!" she yelled out in agony, ashamed, guilt-ridden, angry, and with the feeling of depression looming over her. She leaned her forehead on his shoulder as she whispered sullenly "I don't know."

And so he dealt with the situation the only way he knew how to by holding her at arms length and giving her a command "Well, you're not doing it anymore. And sooner or later you're GOING to tell me what's up. And I'm betting it's going to be sooner. I can't have one of my best friends cutting herself up. Who else am I to argue with if you're stupid enough to cut too deep?" he grunted again as he pulled her into a softer hug.

A weak smile came from her as she looked at him "Of course. What was I thinking?"

Inuyasha pulled her into another hug and then picked the crumpled girl up off the ground and brushed her off, pulling on a haphazard smile "Ok, it's time for you to meet my band. Let's go!"

"B…But Inuyasha, I don't have anything to wear. All my clothes are still wet and smelly!" she was a little shocked at how fast Inuyasha had been able to recover from discovering her horrible little habit.

"Ughh, complain, complain, complain! Come on, come with me!" he pulled her in jerks and tugs up the stairs to his room, which was actually two rooms made into one, the wall in between having been torn out. He rummaged through drawers until he threw out a tattered pair of jeans and a dark blue long-underwear shirt.

"I just outgrew them last year. They'll still be really baggy, but at least better than running around in your underwear and my hoody, right?" he smirked and shoved them in her arms, turning around as he continued to rummage through his drawers for his own clothes. When he heard her not moving he turned around towards her and motioned to her "Well, hurry up and dress then! Bathrooms down the hall up here."

Dark blue eyes watched his back turn to her again in astonishment. He was being insufferably arrogant! And nice. Her legs carried her down the hall where she opened a few doors to only find messes and such and then found the bathroom and went into the small space.

Pealing floral wallpaper adorned the walls along with sickly yellow counters along with a matching toilet and shower. She set down the things and slipped out of the hoody and large t-shirt to tug the long sleeved shirt over which were proceeded by the jeans.

Then she looked herself over in the mirror. Her make up mostly warn off, her hair sticking around her head crazily in curling tendrils from her swim the other day. She had to admit to herself, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been able to see the edges of her eyes through all the normal thick eye liner.

And she couldn't remember the last time her eyes hadn't been red and puffy from lack of sleep, from fear, from running constantly away from her life. She couldn't remember her last good nights sleep…

Another one of her crazy, true smiles snuck itself onto her face, which was for once lacking new bruises. True, she still had the lash marks on her back and a small scratch from Kikyo's nails beneath her left eye, but she looked almost presentable besides the clothes.

The shirt hung on her so that it hugged her breasts and then barely showed off her curvy waist and the sleeves hung an inch too long. She pushed the sleeves up and then slipped her thumb through the wear holes in the shirt from Inuyasha and then set her eyes on the jeans.

They were torn at the knees, a bit in the back pockets, and completely ruined at the bottom hems. The way they fit her made them bag at her butt, showing off her underwear. A frown came across her face as she walked out of the bathroom with the hoody in tow "Inuyasha! Do you have a belt I can borrow?"

"Yah hold on a sec, willya! I'm on the phone!" he continued to talk to his band mates, telling them that they had practice at his place this time as he grabbed another one of his outgrown belts. He peaked out the doorway and saw her standing outside of his room, leaning against the wall with a bad-ass look across her face.

'Damn… Never thought a girl could look that cute in my clothes…' he thought to himself as another deceitful smile attempted to move its way onto his face. He tossed her the belt and then hung up his cell and just started walking down the stairs, making his way all the way down to his basement.

"Where you going Inuyasha? Aren't we supposed to go meet your band mates?" she shot questions at him left and right as they walked down the creaking steps into the dark basement and he turned on the light.

The perfect band set up had been made out of the basement. Nothing but things involving music spread itself throughout the big basement, in the center was a little stage-like thing set up. A Pulse Pro drum set with Sabians set up in the back, an Ibanez 2005 SZ720FM Electric Guitar sitting neatly on its stand, a Schecter Stiletto Studio-6 Bass, a keyboard, and an acoustic Fender guitar. The rest of the set up was amazing, with tons of Marshall and other amps, microphones, pedals and such.

"Wow…" is all she could get out of her mouth as she instantly went to the acoustic guitar and ran her fingers across it "I used to have a Fender… Geez, loved that thing to death, I even called it my baby. Whose is it?"

"Mine. Go ahead and play it, it's in tune, I don't care." He handed her a pick and sat down on the bottom of the steps, knowing the guys would let themselves in. His eyes watched her as she sat down on his beat up stool and took the guitar into her lap and ran her hands lightly over the strings before she started playing.

Scar tissue that I wish you saw, Sarcastic mister know it all  
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause With the birds I'll share  
With the birds I'll share This lonely view  
With the birds I'll share This lonely view  
Push me up against the wall Young Kentucky girl in a push-up bra  
Fallin' all over myself To lick your heart and taste your health 'cause  
With the birds I'll share This lonely view...  
Blood loss in a bathroom stall Southern girl with a scarlet drawl  
Wave good-bye to ma and pa 'cause With the birds I'll share  
With the birds I'll share This lonely view  
With the birds I'll share This lonely view  
Soft spoken with a broken jaw Step outside but not to brawl  
Autumn's sweet we call it fall I'll make it to the moon if I have to crawl and  
With the birds I'll share This lonely view...  
Scar tissue that I wish you saw, Sarcastic mister know it all  
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause With the birds I'll share  
With the birds I'll share This lonely view  
With the birds I'll share This lonely view...

Fingers found their way to the correct strings at the correct time as she closed her eyes and let herself go with the music. She hummed the along with the guitar parts even when she couldn't sing, her dark hair falling over half her face, falling between her perfect lips. Her voice was beautiful but occasionally cracks could be heard in her faltering voice, the emotion clear.

The song ended way too soon for everyone now in the room. Inuyasha was stunned, mouth hanging open along with those of his band mates. He'd known she was a good singer for rock, but he hadn't known she could get down to basics and sound so… So pure. So fresh. So utterly wonderful.

The back up guitarist and the current singer was the first to get his bearings back as he went up to the girl and took the guitar from her lap and picked her up and spun her around by her arms "She's PERFECT! And ADORABLE! I love her! We're keeping her." He stated simply and the others stood stunned. Usually Patrick wasn't phased by talent, but it seemed that Kagome's raw, natural talent even proved to leave the all-mighty Patrick in awe.

Kagome blushed as the 6 foot 2 guy slung his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, mussing her hair. He looked toward Inuyasha and grinned "Where'd you get her? She taken? Cuz if not, I'm pretty sure I'll claim her… She's just WAAAAY too cute to pass up!"

**Chapter 6 is done and over with! Hurrah! Hooray! And it's 2 in the fuckin morning, people. I LOVE YOU GUYS! SEE? Well, anyways, if you guys didn't notice it, I am VERY obsessed with my music. And with bands. And all that good stuff. I play guitar, wish I could sing, but nope, I do the second best. I'm thinking about drums. Those sound like fun! Sorry if this chapter was shorter than the last, I just couldn't force myself to let that perfect ender pass me by. **

**You guys went above and beyond my review expectations last time! So, I'm still only asking for 8… hehe**

**Megtheinuhanyou: Hehe… thankyu! I'm not usually good at cutesy stuff, so it's good to know when I try I can actually accomplish it!**

**Tinkies: Yes, I'm getting to the dad part… And it seems a lot of people like the inu-kag fluff… I will try harder for that next time! Haha**

**Kmkoolj2010: thanks for the review**

**Turtlehugs: Omg, haha I love your name… turtle hugs.. my horse almost ran over a turtle today. It was a box turtle… WOO! Well, thankyu. **

**Crimson2006: You're cool. Hehe! And so is flyleaf glad you like them! **

**Pay Backs a Bitch: Yes, Animal I've become is a good one too! And the one that goes "this house is not a home"… yup. Oh, and haha I dedicated this chap to you… Yah, She's been covering up her wrists with her hands, and then got a hoody.. so she was sneaky about it until this chapter**

**WeddingFuneral: You made me laugh! Geez, haha… Your review reminds me of mine for other people! Thanks for reading!**

**Topazchick08: Yes… they are pretty cute occasionally.. but if I put in too much fluff, then it wouldn't seem like the authentic inu-kag relationship, you know? **

_To this world I'm unimportant Just because I have nothing to give. So you call this your free country, Tell me why it cost so much to live, Tell me why. This world can turn me down But I won't turn away, oh no I won't turn around. All my work and endless measures. Never seem to get me very far, Walk a mile just to move an inch Now even though I'm trying so damn hard I'm trying so hard. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away, And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there is Nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here, oh no! I am already here, Down on my knees, I am already here, on no, I am Already here. I must have told you a thousand times, I am not running away. I won't duck and run I won't duck and run I won't duck and run No pass away. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone There is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down No cause I'm already here. This world can turn me down. But I won't turn away, And I won't duck away Cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there Is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here._


	7. Kagome's Capture

**_Sorry for the wait everyone, I just started school and my dads getting remarried and I now have 4 new stepsisters and 2 step-brother-in-laws. So I've been mega-busy and I acquired a violent burst of depression in the past couple of weeks. Yup, the next chapters will be up shortly, to be honest this chapter was half written when I became depressed, so I just couldn't continue it at the time. And for my Maybe Memories fans, please give me a little time to work on it; I've just lost my inspiration for that story. _**

****

**_Oh yah, and since I've been so horribly sporadic with my updates, if any of you can identify where Patrick and Kat are out of, I'll let you give me a suggestion for my story and put it in for you. Oh yah, when you make your guess, please go ahead and make your suggestion. GOOD LUCK!_**

****

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & crew or "duck and run" by 3 doors down. I also don't claim "Never Again" by Nickel back, or Patrick and Kat._**

****

**Duck & Run**

_Kagome's Capture_

Patrick Verona smiled goofily as the bassist, his girlfriend, made her way down the basement stairs with her usual bags in tow. She gave Patrick a snarl-like smile as she dumped all her stuff at the bottom of the stairs "Hey Inu. Sorry for his dip-shit attitude. He's been like that all morning."

"Hey Kat." Inuyasha said, still growling a bit as he glared at Patrick, advancing a bit on him "You…"

A grin lit upon Patrick's face as he shoved Kagome in front of him, laughing "Whoa, whoa, whoa Yashy. Simmer down boy! I claim her as my new best adorable friend!" he finished his statement by wrapping his arms around her shoulders from the back and resting his head atop her head.

"Soooo…" everyone's eyes turned to the laid back drummer's slight form. He was built rather cat-like and Kagome studied him, trying to figure out why Inuyasha and the guy seemed very similar. The guy flashed a laid back white smile, smaller fangs than Inuyasha's showing themselves. His tan skin has light freckles, eyes blue as the sky, and hair the color of midsummer's wheat "Are we gonna start this or what, man?"

Kagome slipped from Patrick's grasps and he went about his business and she went over to Inuyasha, standing on her tip-toes and whispering in the general direction of his ears "Do they know about your ears and stuff? Cuz that drummer's one too, right?"

"Forgot to take it off!" he said this abruptly and threw off his beanie and then turned to Logan and smiled "She's cool with it."

The drummer nodded lethargically and removed his cap to reveal golden cat ears that flickered a bit. He then turned questioning eyes because nobody had answered him yet "We can't start yet. Miroku has yet to show his ugly face here."

A groan came from Kat and Kagome turned her eyes on the girl. She looked slightly hostile, but an overall nice person. The girl's long wavy dirty blonde hair and make-up-less face gave Kagome the impression that she didn't give a shit what she looked like.

Then her eyes turned to the tall Patrick, looking him over as well. He had dark brown wavy, mussed hair to match his dark eyes and light freckling. She observed the two for a while and then found that Patrick probably liked Kat for her 'no-cares' attitude. The two looked good together, both seemingly lost in what seemed to be a never-ending debate, Patrick smiling goofily as Kat berated him for something.

The banter would certainly be something amusing for her to listen to. A crash from upstairs alerted her to Miroku's arrival and she heard a female voice yelling angrily… That would be Sango. Soon the couple stormed down the stairs, Sango pulling a smirking Miroku by the collar of his shirt down the stairs.

Now that the entire band was downstairs in the basement Kat cleared her throat "Alright everyone! We're here to have practice, now let's start! Ok, new girl, we'll give you a try. What rock song do you know, if any?"

"Uh… Ummm… How about Never Again by Nickel back? That good enough?" she didn't much like some of Nickel back's songs, but this song got to her. She knew she could impress with this song… And for once in her life she wanted to impress.

"Sounds good to me! Then she can try some Nirvana to see if she has any grit to her voice. Most chicks don't." Patrick stood lazily at his guitar, ready to start up as the rest made final adjustments to their tuning. Sango sat lazily on the steps, looking as if she did this everyday.

The music started up and Kagome grabbed the microphone, holding it a few inches away from her as she started to sing.

"He's drunk again, it's time to fight, she must have done something wrong tonight. The living room becomes a boxing ring, it's time to run when you see him," her eyes closed as she let out a strong sentence, the anger causing it to be a partial scream "CLENCHing his haaaands… She's just a womaaan… Never again!"

Again she backed off from the mic and looked ahead into nothingness "I hear her scream, from down the hall, amazing she can even talk at all. She cries to me, go back to bed. I'm terrified that she'll end up," she tilted her head a bit and got up about half an inch from the mic, sticking out her bottom jaw out in withheld anger as she gritted out "DEAD in his haaands… She's just a womaaan… NEVER AGAIN!"

She rocked the microphone stand a little as she sang the chorus "Been there before, but not like this! Seen it before, but not like this! Never before have I seen it this baaaad… She's just a womaaan… Never again!"

The microphone steadied itself again as she grabbed it with both her hands, knuckles turning a little white as she struggled not to just rage the whole song through. The passion was beginning to boil over the brim of her emotions as she sang through gritting teeth "Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell. It starts to sting as it starts to swell. She looks at you, she wants the truth. It's right out in the waiting room with those hands, looking just as _sweet_ as he caaan… Never again!" the word sweet was spit from her lips like it was vile, cut a little short than it should have been, but it gave the line more heart.

Again the microphone rocked to the side as she sang the chorus, letting her heart ease down before the final lines, knowing it'd take a lot of energy to keep her anger down "Been there before, but not like this! Seen it before, but not like this! Never before have I, seen it this baaad! She's just a womaaan… NEVER again!"

Now came her most heart wrenching lines as she pressed her lips close to microphone, making it look like she was making out with the mic "_Father's_ a name you haven't heard yet. You're just a _child_ with a temPER. Haven't you heard don't hit a lady? Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure!" the last line spit out violently before she screamed out her rage "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAWWWW!"

The emotion continued to mount and her voice shook a little as she grabbed the mic off the stand and kneeled on the floor and hissed out a few lines before she got to the screaming part "He's drunk again, it's time to fight. She must have done something wrong tonight. Same ol' SHIT, just on a different night. She grabs the gun, she's had enough. Tonight she'll find out how FUCKING tough is this maaaan! She pulls the trigger just as fast as she caaaan… NEVER AGAIN!"

"Seen it before, but not like this! Been there before, but not like this! Never before have I seen it this baaaaad! She's just a womaaan! Never again! Seen it before, but not like this! Been there before, but not like this! Never before have I seen it this baaaaad! She's just a womaaan! Never again! Never again! Never again! Never again! NEVER AGAIN!" with the last never again she stood up and put the mic back, leaning slightly on the stand and catching her breath, wiping the sweat from her brow.

Inuyasha's angry eyes locked right onto Kagome's, starting to understand where she got all those beatings from… How could she let him do that to her?

While Inuyasha fought to control his rage each member of the band in turn said "She's it." Before shaking her hand and clapping her on the back.

A smile lit Kagome's face as she looked around the group at everyone, surprised and happy that she'd finally done something right in her life. Somehow the whole group slipped into old routines, only changing them slightly to teach Kagome the lyrics, which she picked up on easily.

"Broken ties, mix with unsaid lies,

And when all that is you falls to pieces,

Must I always pick them back up again?

Cuz I WON'T be here always, always…

No I'm AS FREE as a bIIII-iii—iird,

And you won't hold me doooo—ooown…

I'll fly awaaaaaaAAAAA-AII-aiiiy

And never come DOwwwn…

Shadows fix, what I do mix,

With my hesitations!

I know I confuse you,

And sometimes I lose you…

No I'm AS FREE as a bIII-iii—iiird,

And you won't hold me doo-ooown…

I'll fly awaaaAAA-AII-aiiiy,

And never come…. DOwwnn… DOwwn. Dooooooowwn. Yeah."

The practice flew by until it was 6 at night and all of them were starting to falter, fingers growing numb with the hours of play, voices beginning to weather and crack with overuse. Patrick dumped his guitar onto the floor and crossed his arms "I refuse to play one more song unless you feed me! And it'd better be something BIG and GOOD, cuz I'm hungry as hell!"

Miroku cracked his knuckles and yanked the keyboard's chord out of the wall before he stretched and walked over to Sango and feigned a faint into her arms "Oh my! Sango, I fear I am DYING of starvation!"

A slow glare appeared on Sango's face before she replaced it with an overly-sweet smile and ruffled his hair before grabbing a clump of it and jerking "Why, of course Miroku! I TOTALLY forgot that I'm your personal servant and should have known the moment your stomach was empty to go fetch you some food!" she shoved him off of her lap and stood up, looking around at the others for suggestions.

Everyone else was putting their instruments up, but since Logan obviously didn't have to he was the one to give a suggestion "How about we all pile up some moola for grubbage? Maybe some pizza. I don't know 'bout you guys, but man, is my stomach cravin' some of that shizz."

Instantly everybody in the room was dumping the contents of their pockets into the hat that Logan presented. Patrick and Kat dumped a good $9.43, the 43 cents coming from Patrick, Miroku and Sango giving up about $15, Logan about $3, and then Inuyasha gave up about $5. When the hat came to Kagome she blushed a little and held out a nickel and shrugged "I don't need to eat. Sorry guys, haven't gotten a new job yet."

A sound of somebody being insulted came from Patrick as he grabbed her chin and looked her in the eyes, scowling quite a lot to cover his grin "Now, I can't have such a anorexic-looking chick go hungry, can I? Trust me; you'll be even more adorable once we all fatten you up. Then you'll sky-rocket us to fame and pay us back! Won't she guys?"

A solemn nod came from the group, one having to be forced from Inuyasha since the jealousy was creeping up on him every time Patrick put a finger on her. Even if he knew Patrick was very much in love with Kat and that he was the one person in the band that could cheer up about anyone.

A nervous laugh came from Kagome's parched throat from having everybody's eyes upon her once more "Gee, you sure do have the gift of gab, eh?"

"Yup! NOW! Since I contributed the most money EVER to our pizza fund, a whopping 43 cents, I say that I get to choose the first topping. And… I say that it will be HAWAIIN!" Patrick gained the roar of laughter from his band mates that he was looking for and then handed Inuyasha the phone.

Inuyasha was upstaged by Patrick, like most of the time, but didn't mind. He didn't attempt to beat Patrick's performance as he looked around at the others "Any other orders?"

"Sausage!" That would be Sango and Miroku.

"Vegetarian!" Of course, Kat, who was trying out her new protest of animal rights.

"Whatever man." Logan twirled his drumsticks around, distracted from their entire decision making. The rest already knew what his favorite pizza was, BBQ, odd like his personality.

Now Inuyasha looked toward Kagome and she said quietly "Cheese please?"

A nod came from Inuyasha "And a pepperoni for me!" he picked up the phone and dialed the number and said out the order "Half veggie, half Hawaiian medium pizza, a medium sausage, a medium BBQ, and then a cheese and pepperoni, both larges. Oh yah, give us two liters of pop, and some breadsticks too. " With that he hung up the phone and yawned, stretching and made his way up the stairs.

He was feeling a bit crestfallen for some reason, as if the fact that Kagome was making more friends meant that he was less to her. A slightly crackling voice followed him up the stairs "Hey! Inuyasha! I can't eat a whole cheese pizza by myself!"

Small feet more or less stomped up the stairs towards him as he turned to look down at Kagome and he smiled, glad for her attention for some odd reason "Too bad, because you're going to."

"Why!" her astonished voice was trying to raise to a yell, but was being prevented from doing so because all it would do was crack and heighten until she her yelling was a clamor of barely audible squeaks.

A grin was waging a war with Inuyasha's usual stern look, but finally made it cave with his howling laughter. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started to force her up the stairs with him. The rest followed behind, looking perturbed at Inuyasha's very unusual, rare outbreak of laughter.

Miroku, Sango, Patrick, and Kat at all looked around at each other before Logan let out a rare remark "Think he's gone mad?" The others shrugged and made their way the rest of the way up the stairs and sat around the TV, noticing how close Kagome and Inuyasha were to each other as they argued.

After a while the doorbell rang and since the rest of the group was too busy in their conversations, Kagome grabbed the hat of money and went to the door. She opened up the door and found herself face to face with stark blue eyes in a very angular face.

The boy at the door had strangely pointed ears and he held out the pizzas, his stare open mouthed before he blurted out "Hey, what's a hot babe like you doing at the mutt's place? The name's Kouga, and since you're obviously not taken, you're going to go out with me."

"Uh… Umm… Eeee… Ahh… Riiiight… How much are th-the pizza's?" her voice faltered a bit and she tried to avoid eye contact with the odd guy, thinking that if she made it, he'd jump to the conclusion that she wanted him… Or something to that effect.

A smirk spread across his face as he placed the pizzas on the ground and held out his hand "$10… I'm giving you a major discount…"

"Why would you do that?" She handed him the money and watched him shove it into his pocket, waiting for his answer as she stood there.

Without giving her any time to fight back he picked her up easily and slung her over his shoulder, grinning from ear to ear as he covered her mouth "Because you seem a fair trade for the other money!"

And so he started his run to the pizza van, letting go of her mouth quickly as she bit it, forgetting that she could now call out. Her voice came out as a strangled mess of strained vocal chords "Inuyasha!"

She doubted that anybody could have heard her as she was tossed into the van.

**Done with chapter 7 finally! Woot. Guys don't forget to guess what Patrick and Kat are out of and give your suggestion! GOOD LUCK!**

**Thanks for the AWESOME number of reviews. Give as many as you like this time! **

**TopazChick08: Thank you! **

**Tinkies: Thank you! And my apologies for not doing the whole "immediately" thing.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch: I love Patrick too! Oh, and fabulous speech!**

**Shadow my soul: Yes, Inuyasha was being nice! Though I can't make him be nice all the time, else he wouldn't be Inuyasha. Yah know? OH, and I followed up on your request, though probably not to the extent you wanted me to.**

**Kmkoolj2010: Mmmhm… I know, cute cute… But just to let you know, I'm not much on the cute thing, especially for Inuyasha, because he wouldn't be Inu if he kept the whole cute thing up…**

**TurtleHugs: Nah, it didn't get hurt. Though lately, every time I go out riding, I see like a ZILLION turtles. It must be turtle migration season or something!**

**Anime Freak Inc.: I'm glad you love Patrick as much as I do! Hope the whole him being from something else didn't mess it up too much... I was debating on whether or not he would be or not.**

**Inukag2gether: Thank you! I hope you didn't give up on the story! **

**Crimson2006: Yes, I know, it was a tantalizing moment of almost-fluff… Sigh... Haha, don't worry, I'm getting to the fluff moment, but I just want to wait a little longer so the story can last a wee bit longer. **

**BlackParade: Yah, I know quite a bit about bands since I'm my friend's bands only female roadie… They're getting pretty big, so if you hear of Underground in the next couple of years then that's my friends! **

**LadyFluffy05: GEEZ! Love your review, it made me laugh, and I've been having trouble doing that lately. Well… She can't just outright tell him… And Kikyo is retarded, I know.**

**Cyrun: Glad it made you laugh! **

**Inuyasha1818: Eek! Sorry it's taken me so long!**

**Gettopunkanimequeen: Well, I hope you haven't really given up on it. If you have, I'm sorry. I do have a life, and sometimes it's hard for me to write around my life problems. **

_To this world I'm unimportant Just because I have nothing to give. So you call this your free country, Tell me why it cost so much to live, Tell me why. This world can turn me down But I won't turn away, oh no I won't turn around. All my work and endless measures. Never seem to get me very far, Walk a mile just to move an inch Now even though I'm trying so damn hard I'm trying so hard. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away, And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there is Nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here, oh no! I am already here, Down on my knees, I am already here, on no, I am Already here. I must have told you a thousand times, I am not running away. I won't duck and run I won't duck and run I won't duck and run No pass away. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone There is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down No cause I'm already here. This world can turn me down. But I won't turn away, And I won't duck away Cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there Is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here._


	8. Escape

**_YAY! __You all need to cheer for me, because I updated soon! _**

**_Oh, oi and you guys didn't understand my challenge. Well, none of you except for Pay Backs a Bitch. But let me give you a hint to the answer of the question Patrick Verona and Kat Stratford are out of a movie that has "10" and "Hate" in the title. Patrick is played by Heath Ledger and Kat is played by Julia Stiles (I think) Now give it a go! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & crew or "duck and run" by 3 doors down. I also don't claim Patrick and Kat._**

**_X_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Duck & Run**

_Escape_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A warm trickle across her mouth seeped through her lips and awoke her with a coppery taste in her mouth. It was a familiar taste to her, and the smell was even more familiar and she wondered when she had gone back home.

She groaned lightly, her head throbbing harshly with every breath she pulled in and she tried to bring her hands up to her head, only to find them tied. Then she noticed the dark world moving and bumping, as if she were riding something… And then she shook her head once more to clear it of her temporary blindness to see herself in the back of an old junky van, tied up by what looked like bungee chords.

A husky voice startled her "Sorry bout the head ache and bloody nose. Had to knock you out when you kept screaming and fighting."

The vehicle pulled to a stop for a second and three heads turned around to look at her. A screech and the sounds of another car hauling ass towards them made them all jerk back to their seats and look out the rear view mirror. Kouga cursed and then stepped on the gas, running the red light he'd stopped at.

Kagome was sliding around in the back of the van and she finally got to a sitting position and scooted to the back windows of the van, trying to get a look out. Her eyes quickly looked towards the front of the van before she started to work at the ties on her hands. Frustration seeped into her before she thought to loop her arms around her legs and take the ties up in front of her.

From there she fervently worked at the knot, biting and ripping until the very occasional quick turn would send her flying into the other side of the van where she would then pick up her work again. Once the ties on her hands were off she quickly undid the ones that bound her feet and crawled to the back window.

Kneeling on her knees she could just barely make out the red beat up car following behind and knew immediately that it was Inuyasha. She breathed out in relief and then gasped again in surprise as she saw more and more cars gathering behind his… She could only guess who they were, possibly the band members.

Slowly, but surely, the blinking lights came up behind the line of cars, and then more and more. So the chase was truly on, with these pizza boys leading it, the police and the band trailing behind. Her hands gripped the door handle and she began to open it, the force of their speed ripping the back door open completely and she felt herself being sucked out of the van towards all the cars and the harsh road.

Before she could fly out and most likely become just like another bug on the windshield of a car, big strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was dragged back into the car. The owner of the arms was breathing heavily as he shoved her behind him "Damn! What the hell is wrong with you? You could have been killed!" It was her captor and he wasn't all too happy with her decision of suicidal escape.

She glared at him and then peered to the front of the car to see who was driving now. It was too rather ungainly teenage guys, neither was near as attractive as their friend who'd hauled her into this situation. Her attention returned to her original captor as he slammed the back doors closed and stumbled until he sat down next to her and glared.

The glare, in turn, was returned right back at him as she sneered "So, you have to kidnap your dates? You'd better pull over and let me out NOW… Or… Or…"

"Or what? You're little boyfriend is going to come after and beat me up? Hah! Unlikely. And kidnap? I thought I was doing you a favor and getting you away from the dog-breath." His voice was cool and calm, arrogant beyond her liking, and in a way mocking. As if the fact that she were even in Inuyasha's company made her lower than scum.

"He's not my boyfriend. And yes, he will come and…" the sentence dropped out as she reconsidered her sentence. Would he continue to come for her, or would he just give up? Had it even been his idea to come and save her? Why would any of them want to? Her breath evened out a little as she calmed and looked out towards the back window and steeled her resolve "He's a good guy. Better than anything you are, kidnapping me AND knocking me out!"

"That wasn't me! That was my gang, Ginta and Hakkaku." He smiled in their direction "And they did a damn good job, with all your struggling."

"Yah Kouga! She's a fighter alright! Like a wild thing! Gave me this!" Ginta turned his head since he wasn't driving and pointed out his black eye and fat lip. Upon seeing the damage she had done she smiled slightly and then felt a twinge of regret. She didn't like to hurt people… But she'd had to try, hadn't she? Yes she had.

Warmth against her own hand alerted her to see that Kouga was holding it and looking straight into her eyes. She tried to pull it back but he quickly gave it a kiss and declared loudly and confidently "You are my mate!"

She felt a little bile rise in her throat before she was laughing, shaking her head nervously "Aren't mates what animals have to breed with? Haha! That's funny. You're a pretty funny guy. Now can you let me out?"

"You're mine! I love you!" this declaration sent another burst of laughter through Kagome as she continued to try and jerk her hand out of his.

"Do you even know my name, Mr. Pompous?" a grin came to her as she realized she had caught him. Her hand finally came away from his and she just kept grinning as she scooted further from him. She wasn't afraid of him or anything, it was just she didn't want to deal with getting his hands off her again.

The sirens behind them trailed off and she crouched as she walked to the window. She looked out and all the cars were gone, off their trail and she cursed hard and long. That meant that Inuyasha had gotten caught by the police too. A heavy breath escaped her throat and she sat down with a hard thud and crossed her arms, her mouth held in a tense line of anger and worry. She knew she'd been in worse situations before, but this one was unique.

Something about these people taking her away was different. Her voice came out in a tremor of controlled rage and frustration "Give me something to wash my face with." The simple order which she gave, she did not expect to be followed.

But unexpectedly Kouga spoke up "Ginta, pour a little water on a towel and give it to the lady." A second surprise came to her as the young man followed his orders and gave her a moist towel.

No thanks were uttered from her lips as she simply held the towel to her face and scrubbed the blood from her bloody nose away and then cleaned whatever dirt and sweat remained. She threw the towel to the side and looked anywhere but at the other occupants in the van.

Soon the van stopped completely and the other two got out of the van and opened up the back doors. Upon the opening of the doors she leapt up and tried to make her get away but was caught up by Kouga, with whom she threw a hell of a fight up against. Teeth, nails, fists, feet, elbows, knees…. Anything that was on her at the moment was used as a weapon which she used in expertise against him.

If only she'd had her knife with her at the moment. He'd have been done for by now, stuck like a pig on a stick. Snarls occasionally rose from her throat through the hand that tried to silence them. The palm was flat against her mouth but soon she found a little section of skin that wasn't as tight against the hand and she bit into it, tasting a strange tangy blood in her mouth.

Curses spewed themselves from his mouth as he struggled to hold her down. After about an hour of fighting he had her in the house and locked in a room where Hakkaku stood guard. He smiled at her as he nursed his hand "Whenever you calm down, we can go on our date! Ok? Ok!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha watched as his other band mates were pulled over and trapped by the police. He kept zooming on, attempting to sniff of the wolf-shit that abducted Kagome. He wasn't sure at the moment as to why it would piss him off so much, but it did. The thought of what might be happening to her at the moment made him speed up another 5 mph.

As he continued to follow the faint trail he looked momentarily down at his speed dial and was surprised that his piece-of-shit car could go 85 mph. Not super fast, but he sure as hell was going faster than anybody else had tried to go on these curvy roads. He was practically hill jumping some of the curvy hills, but he didn't pay any mind to that. He had one goal he had to reach, and reach soon. And that goal was to go reclaim what was justly his.

The trail grew too faint for him to follow now and he pulled over in a gravel driveway in front of a field of corn. He got out and leaned against his car, running his hands through his hair in frustration and hitting his car a good few times, some of the times leaving softball sized dents in its already beaten up sides.

"Where the hell can she be? Where'd they take her? DAMNIT!" he was pacing up and down the gravel road, kicking rocks as hard as he liked, in every direction, not paying care to avoid his car. Anger seemed to jam his throat up so that he could barely breath. Pants of madness breathed their way out his throat and accompanied the rest of the reckless noises he was making on the silent road.

A familiar tune reached his ears and he realized he'd left his cell phone in the car. He dove into the car and rummaged through the junk on the passengers side to find the cell and he answered it "Hello?"

Obviously his irritation was conveyed to the caller and the male voice spoke through "Calm down Yash. If anybodies got to be angry, it's either us because we got caught by the cops, or Kags." Patrick prepared for an earful from his friend but received just a little less than that.

"What the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha controlled his anger and prayed for Patrick's sake that it wasn't just another one of his retarded calls about nothing.

"Well, I want my pizza for one…" Patrick cleared his throat after receiving a few minutes of dead silence from Inuyasha, picking up that his friend didn't find this near as humorous than he did "Umm… Well, got us all out of jail and found some information for you. The guy that kidnapped is Kouga, leader of some wolf demon tribe. Him and his gang live somewhere in that little scum neighborhood, Ligget, or something. But I guess it's just really full of him and his crew, so if I were you I'd wait until we came to…"

He was cut off promptly by the dial tone because Inuyasha had hung up on him and was starting up his phone and speeding towards Ligget, which was just a few miles from where he was now. He would get there and reclaim her. Save her because he finally could.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome was pacing the strange room she was in, which slightly resembled a bedroom, through all the clothes and other crap. Was that lump in the middle a bed? She waded through all the mess and reached the big heaping lump and shoved a few things off of whatever it was. Yup, it was a bed.

She sat down on the edge, cringing a little in disgust since she'd had to touch things to actually sit down. Everything in the room was gross, all unclean and moldy. She sniffed briefly to realize that somebody had attempted to disguise the stench in the room with heady cologne.

Now that she had checked out the entirety of the room her eyes re-skimmed the walls for outlets other than the door she had come into. Her eyes passed over something resembling a window and shot back to it immediately. She dove passionately toward it, practically swimming in the dump that was somebody's room to get to the window.

Upon reaching the window she checked all the latches and soon set the tugging at them since they'd obviously not been opened in a while. The rusty latches gave way slowly to her wrenching and she started to pry it open, setting her body at an angle beneath it so she could shove up with her whole body.

The window crashed open the last push of it and made a clammering noise and she gave no second thought to leaping out of the window and running through the yard in the dark, hearing yelling coming from the house. She dove behind a large dumpster and fostered her bleeding hands from the struggle with the window. For a second she held her breath and let it go, thinking she was in the clear.

But soon dogs began barking and she looked out from behind the dumpster to see first the house where her captors were light up and then slowly each other house in the slummish neighborhood alight. She bit her lip to hold back a curse as she watched people exit their houses and start hunt through their yards.

Now the people that owned the yard she was in came out and she realized they were wolf demons too… She grasped that they could already smell her and then the revelation hit her that the barks were not from dogs, but from wolves.

Under her breath she uttered a curse "Fuck, now I have a hungry pack of wolves on me… Literally." With that she picked herself up and began to run through the darkest part of the yards, the space between their yards and the woods. She considered going into the woods, but figured that the noise and the time it would take her to navigate them wouldn't be worth it.

Soon she had to leave the security of the wooded areas to cross a small creek, splashing through it as quietly as possible only to forge her way through thickets and brambles to the road. She looked back at the neighborhood and saw movements and figures in the closest yard and then sensed eyes upon her.

Her eyes returned to the gravel road ahead of her and she broke into a sprint, staying on the road for the moment since it would be quickest and the people were already onto her. The rocks bit through her thin converse to her feet, bruising them and swelling them up.

Crisp autumn air, the air that she'd always loved so dearly, bit through her throat to make her fight to breath even harder. Cars were starting up in the neighborhood and she heard them screeching up behind her. One car in particular swerved down into the steep grass ledges on the road side only to come flying up in front of her.

She recognized Kouga's van immediately and dove down the side of the road and rolled until she hit the bottom of the hill, ducked in between the fence boards, and picked up a run through the tall stalks of corn in no direction in particular. Yells were heard behind her and she knew her steps were beginning to falter.

A flicker of fright lighted her run anew but soon that even was disappearing and she heard a whirr of wind beside her then the figure stopped in front of her and crossed his eyes, smiling smartly at her. She could see his face perfectly in the light of the full moon and glared at the cruel Kouga.

He wouldn't let her go home… Wait, since when has she considered Inuyasha's home? The moment of her distraction allowed Kouga the time to swoop forward and grab her in his arms "Cunning little thing, aren't you my mate?"

She spat in his face and struggled, not bothering to make any more noise since she knew nobody who heard her would come to her rescue. But a humming in the distance beseeched her to look one last time at the road before she knew her purities demise would come. A red crappy-car with a broken light or two screeched to a halt behind the van Kouga had parked, which she could only see since both were on the hilly part of the road that rose above the field of corn.

She heard a car door slam and then a familiar voice yell out her name and she took her last chance and returned the favor in feverish excitement "INUYASHA! INUYASHAAA! IN THE FIELD! HELP! INUYA—!" she prayed that he would hear her and come and find her in the field because she knew Kouga would no longer allow her a chance to scream out like that.

Even if she knew Kouga wasn't a truly bad guy, the fact that he'd kidnapped her scared her to death. What was he possible of doing like this? She heard a few screams that didn't belong to Inuyasha and then heard crashing through the stalks, and saw a large path being made through them.

Kouga cursed out and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder as he picked up a run through the field, in the opposite direction that Inuyasha was. He was faster than Inuyasha and she knew that for sure for some reason and he laughed out "Stupid dog-breath, what the hell is he doing here? He's gonna get himself killed."

"Then why are you running from him?" came her tart retort as she continued to plot at what she was going to do to slow him down so Inuyasha could catch up to them and beat the shit out of the guy.

A second passed by before she comprehended that her mouth was free of hand or gag and she screamed out once again "HURRY UP INUYASHA! HELP!" she'd never been able to scream for help like she did now since usually she knew nobody would hear her. But now there was Inuyasha and she trusted in him. She trusted that he would come and save her, protect her… And maybe even something else that she couldn't quite figure out yet.

"KAGOME! KOUGA YOU PIECE OF WOLF SHIT WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FACE OFF!" Inuyasha roared across the field at the figure that was quickly making its get away with his wom… His friend.

Kouga growled lightly and yelled back mockingly "SORRY, SHE'S MY WOMAN! SO LEAVE HER ALONE DOG-BREATH!"

Kagome was sick of waiting around to let these two decide her future and so she put her plan into action. She snaked her head around and whispered in Kouga's ear seductively "I want you…"

His reaction was exactly as she'd expected as he faltered in his step and slowed down, distracted enough for her slip over his back and tuck and roll onto the ground to bounce back to her feet. She then finished her sentence "To leave me alone!" she winked slyly at him and then picked up a run in the direction she heard Inuyasha coming from.

She was hit heavily in the back by his body as he tackled to her the ground, holding her down beneath him as he panted and growled "My tricky little mate…"

"Your tricky little WHAT?" yelled out an enraged Inuyasha as he cut down a little clearing around the three of them and stood there, panting out of rage. He locked and loaded right on Kouga.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Done with chapter 8. Yup, you should all start to forgive me now! Hahaha.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**8 reviews por favor? **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TopazChick08: Patrick IS a loveable character!**

**TurtleHugs: Thanks for the dramatic music!**

**Pay Backs a Bitch: Good guess… Hahaha I don't think I explained the thing quite right, since you were the only one that SORT of got it. But, haha, sorry for all the character introductions in the last chapter. I would have had to read it over too…**

**Tinkies: Oh you know he will!**

**Crystiana: Thank you! I'm glad you do!**

**BlackParade: Hehehe! Thankyu! I'm honored! Oh, oi, and I just realized this but, does your name BlackParade stand for the new My Chemical Romance song?**

**GettoRockanimeinu-bitch: …. uhh**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_To this world I'm unimportant Just because I have nothing to give. So you call this your free country, Tell me why it cost so much to live, Tell me why. This world can turn me down But I won't turn away, oh no I won't turn around. All my work and endless measures. Never seem to get me very far, Walk a mile just to move an inch Now even though I'm trying so damn hard I'm trying so hard. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away, And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there is Nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here, oh no! I am already here, Down on my knees, I am already here, on no, I am Already here. I must have told you a thousand times, I am not running away. I won't duck and run I won't duck and run I won't duck and run No pass away. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone There is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down No cause I'm already here. This world can turn me down. But I won't turn away, And I won't duck away Cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there Is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here._


	9. Rescue

_**Sorry for the late update guys! I've been weighed down at school by a zillion projects since I'm in advanced classes. I'm still working on a 8 pg research paper on Scottish Independence. Love the topic, hate the fact that it's a research paper because I keep on putting too much detail and stuff into it since I'm more of a fictional writer. Also have to learn Gaelic, geometry, chemistry.. BLAH. And I have to take a bunch of exams for some MSA (Missouri scholars association) because I'm in the top 10 of my class and they want to send me to some scholars college camp this summer. ROAR. My sincerest apologies!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & crew or "duck and run" by 3 doors down. I also don't claim Patrick and Kat._**

**Duck & Run**

_Rescue_

"_Your tricky little WHAT?" yelled out an enraged Inuyasha as he cut down a little clearing around the three of them and stood there, panting out of rage. He locked and loaded right on Kouga_.

Kouga remained hovering over Kagome, his breath coming in short subdued heaves as he looked over to Inuyasha and growled. Kagome took his moment of distraction to knee Kouga in the groin and watch him roll off of her so she could stand up and scramble towards Inuyasha.

Once she reached him she ducked behind him and sat on her knees, holding one of his legs nervously as she fidgeted. She felt a wave of nausea wash over her at the thought of what might have happened had Inuyasha not shown up. But she wasn't in the clear yet as she heard the two of them begin growling and yelling at each other.

Kouga shrugged nonchalantly and repeated his statement "She's MY tricky little mate." He smirked at the glowering Inuyasha and watched as the half demon looked down at Kagome quickly before looking back to him.

"Well, if she's your mate, that would have to mean you've _mated_ with her. I don't find that too likely." Inuyasha snarled as he glared at Kouga, his hands curling into fists and digging his nails through to his palms. A few drops of blood trickled down his hands to hit the dirt of the field.

Now that she knew exactly what they were talking about she leapt to her feet, despite her shaking and yelled angrily "I did NOTHING of the sort and you KNOW that Kouga! HOW could you even SAY something like that!" She began to walk forward but was stopped by a silently fuming Inuyasha.

Before she could blink once more Inuyasha had Kouga pinned to the ground and was aggressively beating his face and was about to aim at his throat and crush it when Kouga flipped Inuyasha over so now the tables were turned. She heard more yelling from behind her and she looked around only to see Kouga's crew and Inuyasha's butting heads.

At a distance she could see Kat making the most progress, seeming as if she was the strongest out of them all. But soon Patrick was in on it too, and the two of them were fighting back to back so they couldn't be surprised. Yup, they were definitely a pair to be reckoned with.

Her eyes returned to the fight that was roiling in front of her. Now the two were standing, panting and growling as they glared at each other. Kouga rushed Inuyasha and shoved him yelling out "She's MINE!"

With a hint of surprise she heard Inuyasha's response to this, a fervent reply of passion "No she's not! She's MINE!" He didn't seem to hear her gasp and continued to watch until both were fairly beaten up.

Finally she decided they'd fought enough and she ran in between the two, barely dodging their punches for each other. She shoved a hand at both of them so they were both at an arms length to her and she ducked her head, growling out in her human way "STOP it! I've had enough!"

Both males continued to pant but didn't say anything for a while until Inuyasha had to interrupt "Let me finish him Kagome! I can't just let him get away with KIDNAPPING you!"

She turned and glared at Kouga who seemed worse off than Inuyasha and said in a low, deadly voice "Oh, I'm sure he's learned his lesson by now. Haven't you Kouga?" turned the deadly look into one with a threatening smile.

Just from seeing the look Kouga knew that there would be dire consequences if he didn't listen to his queen… So he nodded quickly and then spat at Inuyasha's feet, before smiling lovingly at Kagome, "Don't worry Kagome, next time I come for you I'll ask. Then we'll get away from dogbreath."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha shared exasperated sighs as they rolled their eyes and looked at each other. Kagome turned to Kouga once more and saluted him "Right oh, right oh. Whatever you say. Goodbye for now!" with that she simply turned and began walking away from the whole scene. She knew nobody could stop her this time.

"Hey, Kagome! Wait up!" Inuyasha raced up behind her, limping slightly from a wound on her leg and looked down at her. It took him a while before he could muster up the courage to be sensitive in his gruff way "You ok?"

The simple question about her well being lit her face up in a glow and she grabbed his hand timidly and squeezed it, leaning forward a bit to look up at his face and say quietly "Now that you came and saved me, yes, I am ok." With that she let go of his hand reluctantly, hoping her actions and words weren't overly-bold. She already missed the warmth of his large, rough hand in hers, and wished it could be the other way around. She wished that he had grabbed her own hand…

Amidst her daydreaming she didn't notice his blush and almost missed him grabbing for her hand if he had not had followed through with it. The two were blushing and looking anywhere but at each other. But after a few minutes they both heard rustling through the corn stalks and the rambunctious couple appeared, both panting and slightly flushed from their run. Inuyasha and Kagome instantly dropped each other's hands as if they were on fire and looked away, nervous that the pair had seen their small show of intimacy.

Patrick still had the slight look of insane anger brimming on his face and then he saw her and smiled brightly, sighing out in relief as he went up to Kagome and resumed to pick her up and swing her around happily. He was laughing loudly, "Thank GOD you're alright Kags! Thought that ass might have hurt you! And then WHOEVER would we get to sing the big show this Friday!"

Kat looked to see Inuyasha's reaction and smirked to herself as she sauntered over to him and leaned over to whisper next to his ear while Patrick bombarded Kagome with questions, "So, I take it you DO like her…" Her grin was almost as wolfish as Inuyasha's own when he was about to pound Kouga's head in… And she had no fangs!

"What! Wait, wait, wait, where did you get that from? What are you talking about, how do you know I like Ka…" he was stopped by her hand coming over his yelling mouth and suddenly realized with stunned eyes what he was about to declare. Of course, he had no recognition of yelling out how she'd been his earlier, so that didn't go into his equation.

"Well, I know now, don't I? Plus, the jealousy is obvious… You growl and become even MORE moody than usual when any male comes around her. Even Patrick, one of your closest friends, who you KNOW is being watched by me. You watch her all the time. You invite her to your house… Damn, you even spent last night with her, ALONE!" She smiled and shook her head, "I mean, if it's not obvious to her, then she's as oblivious as you are."

He looked down at his feet and mumbled out angrily, "It's not like anything happened anyways!" and to this Kat just laughed and finally dusted off her pants where some mud had caked when she'd been shoved into a puddle of mud. ((Wow, something interesting here, just tried to spell that Puddle of Mudd… Didn't realize why, and then realized.. ahh, band.))

Finally Inuyasha lost his patience with her and caught the end of Kagome and Patrick's conversation, with Kagome inquiring after the rest of their crew, "Hey, so what happened to everyone else? And how did you guys get away from the cops?"

Patrick smirked lightly and blushed a little, rubbing the back of his head and nervously said, "Well… You could say I have some interesting connections with the head cop, and you could say that she didn't feel like bringing those into light." He waved his hands when she tried to question more about it and smiled at her, giving her a friendly pat on the back, "Oh, don't worry about everyone else. Miroku and Sango were finishing up kicking ass, then Logan just went to 'guard the pizzas'. We all know that won't work for long."

Inuyasha burst into their conversation by shoving them some distance apart because having Patrick within a few feet of Kagome made him nervous as he stuttered, "Wait, so you ran into Veruca?" when Patrick started blushing and gave a quick nod Inuyasha burst out laughing "That is HILARIOUS! I remember when you were together, and all the embarrassing mistakes you made! Hah!"

Patrick glared momentarily at Inuyasha and then grabbed Kagome and Kat by the waists and started walking away, talking cheerily to them both, "We better get back to the house soon, or all the pizza Logan's guarding is gonna start calling his name!"

With a growl Inuyasha chased after them and starting plotting on how he'd get Kagome in _his_ arms instead of Patrick's. How did the man do it? He just met her and she was already letting him get his hands all over her! He'd known Kagome longer and he liked Kagome more than Patrick did. Finally he swooped in and pulled Kagome away simply by her hand and dragged her to his car, "Come on guys, cops will probably be searching here soon, too."

Patrick smiled goofily down at Kat and gave her a big wink which only caused her to start laughing at his ridiculous gestures. They watched as Kagome was unceremoniously plopped into Inuyasha's car and watched him speed off with her. After a few minutes they watched Sango and Miroku leave as well and Patrick smiled wolfishly towards Kat and backed her against the car, pushing her hands above her head.

He continued smiling at her as he kissed her on her cheek. She blushed and smiled shyly before she turned her head away from him bashfully and started to bring her hands back down to push him away, "Come on, we've got to go before the cops get here."

He pushed her hair away from her face and kissed her again, this time below her left ear, "Nah, we don't… Plus, I have to check you over and make sure you're not injured." With that he buried his head in her neck, his hands intertwining in her hair and she threw her head back momentarily to close her eyes and relish the moment.

Before too long she realized her hands were free and she brought them down and pushed him away from her, "Patrick! Will you stop it! We need to go and I want to take a shower!" her voice came in a high pitched, frantic squeak as she continued to try and ignore his warm breath against her skin, his body that was mere inches away from her own, those soft yet crushing lips… She shook her head to clear it once more and pushed him away suddenly when she heard the distance sirens of the cop cars.

He gave off a little humanly growl before he shoved his hands into his pockets and cursed, digging frantically for his keys, "Damn woman! Got me distracted." He smiled broadly as she turned and glared fiercely and started to panic about going to jail. Soon he walked up to her and pressed his lips against hers to quiet her and then pulled her, stunned, into his car.

Once he leapt in himself and started it up they started to drive down streets on their way to Inuyasha's house. Both of them were silent for a while until Kat turned towards him and spat, "You know, you can't always charm your way out of situations! And distracting me when we're in such a dangerous situation, that's even worse!"

He shook his head and rested it on the steering wheel for a moment before he let himself take on a serious tone, "You enjoyed it though." His straight face was starting to crack before she hit him on the head and yelled a bit, making him drop the mask of seriousness altogether and laugh heartily "You did!"

"Uggh! You are SO impossible sometimes, you know that?" with that she gave a swift hmph and turned away from him to look out her mirror. He couldn't help but wear a smile the rest of the way, even with his girlfriend fuming beside him.

After about 15 minutes they reached Inuyasha's house and they both hopped out of his car with Kat rather angrily slamming her door shut. They made it up the porch stairs and let themselves in because they could hear the whole crew talking enthusiastically in the living room with the music on. When they entered the room, all eyes turned to them and Miroku was caught with his usual perverted smile on, "What took you so long? A little busy, eh?"

Of course, his comment was quickly followed by Sango hitting him harshly on the head and glaring at him, "Miroku! Be quiet!" this time she turned to them and gave Kat a questioning look. Then she realized how angry the girl was and how obnoxiously happy Patrick was, and could easily guess what had happened. She shook her head and held out a plate of pizza towards Kat, who gratefully came forward and took it before sitting down with a thump beside her on the couch.

Patrick's smile slowly faded as he looked around and almost started to pout, "Hey, where's MY pizza? I mean, I paid for almost half of it!" Naturally, he was joking but to his surprise Kagome took him seriously and had jumped up and was now holding out to him a plate of pizza. He took it even if he was a little suspicious and asked skeptically, "What'd you do to it?"

He watched as a flush grew on her face and she shook her head fervently, "I didn't do anything to it! I just thought we should keep some for you since you helped save my butt… I've never had so many people risk themselves for my safety." She ducked her head and it was then that he realized she was serious.

He gave a weak smile and looked down, almost feeling the need to break down. He'd never had anybody actually care for him and take him seriously besides Kat. He gave her one radiant smile as he tore into the pizza and talked with it in his mouth, "Thank you so much! And no problem, just being a friend!"

That brought a smile to Kagome's face as she cheerily bounced over to where Inuyasha sat and took a place beside him. He raised his eyebrows and she just shrugged, whispering to him, "I just thought he needed something like that. Seems like you guys don't take him seriously enough."

"Feh, he's fine." He took another bite out of his pizza before he stood up and faked a yawn, "Alright, anybody who's going, go. If you're staying, stay, but be quiet!" and with that he left the living room and could be heard walking up the stairs, into his room, and partially slamming the door.

"Umm… What was that about? Did I do something wrong?" Kagome looked around to all of his friends that stood staring where Inuyasha had last been seen, before they all looked to her with unsurprised looks.

Logan was the first to talk as he said calmly, "He's probably just throwing one of his usual temper-tantrums. Well, I'm heading out. I need to go to work early tomorrow morning. See you guys." He promptly stood up and walked out of the house and was soon pulling out of the driveway with his car.

Patrick laughed nervously and ran his hand through his hair, "Guess I'm the party pooper tonight, eh? So, Kat, you want to stay or go?"

"I think we should head out. I'm sure my dad is about to have a conniption. See you guys!" she grabbed Patrick's hand and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they both waved over their shoulders and walked out of the house and drove off.

Kagome clapped her hands together awkwardly and looked at Sango and Miroku, "Guess it's just us, eh? How about a movie? I bet he has some in here." She began to rummage through his movies and finally pulled out a comedy and put it into the dvd player.

And then they sat down and watched about 15 minutes of it before Miroku got up awkwardly, "Well, umm… I'm going to go have a talk with Inuyasha. Night girls."

"Soooo…." They both said at once and looked about anywhere but at each other, both having nothing at all to say…

**Sorry again about the wait you guys! I'll try and get another chapter up this weekend! **

**How ever many review you want to give me is good.**

**Tinkies: YAY! You got it right! Finally! Huzzah!**

**Pay Backs a Bitch: Hahah, yes I did think you were the type to google it. You should watch that movie, it's my #1.**

**Black Parade: I'm sure kouga will die… Eventually. Heheheh**

**Topazchick08: Thankyuuu.. hope you didn't lose interest with the story.**

**TurtleHugs: yes, kouga is infinitely stupid. But we all already knew that, didn't we?**

**Marufan: Yup, Inuyasha beat the shit out of kouga.**

**Ssjo4 mewtwo: Yup, he got what he deserved!**

**Crimson2006: Thank you! blush Sorry if this one isn't as good as the last, it's just my brain has been FRIED. Research papers can do that. **

**Inuyasha1818: heh.. sorry! Blame it on the teachers that decided to give us research papers! **

_To this world I'm unimportant Just because I have nothing to give. So you call this your free country, Tell me why it cost so much to live, Tell me why. This world can turn me down But I won't turn away, oh no I won't turn around. All my work and endless measures. Never seem to get me very far, Walk a mile just to move an inch Now even though I'm trying so damn hard I'm trying so hard. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away, And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there is Nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here, oh no! I am already here, Down on my knees, I am already here, on no, I am Already here. I must have told you a thousand times, I am not running away. I won't duck and run I won't duck and run I won't duck and run No pass away. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone There is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down No cause I'm already here. This world can turn me down. But I won't turn away, And I won't duck away Cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there Is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here._


	10. Odd Visions

**_LOOK! Quick update! I was feeling unusually inspired today! WOOPI! Love me_**.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & crew or "duck and run" by 3 doors down. I also don't claim Patrick and Kat._**

**Duck & Run**

_Odd Visions_

"So…" Kagome repeated the first phrase before continuing, "How was your date with Miroku?" She curled up in the arm chair and watched Sango stretch out on the couch and smile with a slight blush on her face.

"It went well, all things considered. Except for the groping he was a perfect gentleman!" She smiled broadly, "If he wasn't going to be, I was definitely considering bashing his head into the ground. But before I got to that point he took me to dinner AND paid for it! Isn't that amazing?"

"Wow! Did he expect anything from you since he took you and paid?" Kagome brain was weaving in and out weariness and her left eye twitched slightly as she started to shake her head to prevent herself from drifting off into sleep.

Sango's response brought her out of her stupor, "No, he didn't! He just drove me home and walked me to my door and then gave me hug. Didn't even try to sneak a goodnight kiss, or to grope me! But… I made a move on him and gave him a good night kiss! I've never seen Miroku blush that much in all the years I've known him. I actually think this relationship might work out. Who'd have known? Miroku the player with Sango the bad ass. Me, a girlfriend. That just seems odd to me!"

A small, almost genuine smile spread across Kagome's lips as she looked at her new friend, "I thought you guys would be good for one another. You sort of even each other out, you know? You weigh down his overly flirtatious side while he's beginning to pull down your defenses so you relax and flirt. I can tell that he really likes you, probably even loves you, just by the way he treats you. The way he looks at you. But, does this mean he officially asked you to be his girlfriend and not on another date?"

"Yah, you think he does? He's just so… charming! And he doesn't look half bad either! I'm sure he's built like a rock under those clothes, and those blue eyes! I could swim in them!" a dreamy look passed over her face before she returned back down to earth and looked at Kagome, "He did officially ask me out. I was skeptical at first because I thought that he'd just hit on all the girls all the time like he does now. But he promised me that I was his one and only love. I know it sounds corny to fall for that, but I… Well a girl's entitled to be soft sometimes, right!"

"Of course they are. And you're not exactly the softest person most of the time. I'd say it was time for you to lighten up a bit and relax around guys and allow yourself to feminine. You don't have to protect every one all the time, you know?" Kagome cringed as she realized what she had said wasn't the most articulate and socially acceptable sort of thing to say to a good friend, "I don't mean that you're hostile or anything! It's just; you've got a very strong personality. So you need a guy with an equally strong personality or a little stronger so you know it's alright to let your guard down."

An understanding smile passed Sango's face, "It's alright Kagome, I know you mean well by what you say. And I also know that part of that is true. I do have a wall around mean and I always figure that I have to protect everybody around me and myself. It's the way I was brought up I guess, with my dad always gone at different wars and my mom always out protesting things and such. I was left to fend for my own and for Kohaku." A look of remembrance crossed her face and she sighed, putting her arms behind her head, "He resented the fact that I was older and could tell him what to do when our parents were gone. I think he understands now, and we're both so close now. I don't think I could ask for a better little brother. Do you have a little brother Kagome?"

A shifty look passed over Kagome's face before she decided telling Sango about Souta wasn't harmful, "Yes, I do in fact. His name is Souta. He can be annoying, but I love him to death." She'd been about to talk more about him, but decided against it because she was still weary about letting people to get to know her. She felt she couldn't open up to Sango or Miroku yet because she didn't feel as if she could trust them… Inuyasha was different; something about him drew her to him like a moth to a flood light.

Sango nodded lazily before she said tiredly, "It's kind of neat, seeing our entire group starting to get together. Kat and Patrick, with their hell rising dating before Patrick somehow got away with asking her to be his girlfriend and she accepted. Logan and his girlfriend Liberty, an odd couple but totally meant for each other. Miroku and I, even with all his letching…" She paused momentarily before letting out a loud yawn and turning off the TV at the same time before finishing her statement, "Inuyasha and yourself."

"What! What do you mean? Inuyasha and I aren't dating let alone boyfriend and girlfriend!" she was shocked that Sango would say something like that. Inuyasha didn't actually like her. They were always bickering and he'd only invited her over because he felt pity for her. And now he knew one of her darkest secrets, that she cut! She was waiting for the other girl to give an explanation of why she would say something or think something like that when she heard her even breaths from across the room.

Kagome quickly got up and turned the knob for the living room light and realized that Sango was fast asleep, with the blanket from the couch stretched over her long, limber body to be long enough to cover it all. She sighed and went back to the arm chair and sat down in it, curling up into herself before she leaned back a bit and let it rock once or twice. She knew something was bothering her, but she couldn't figure it out yet so she just stared at the ceiling momentarily until it came back to her hazy mind.

Why did Sango say something like that? Didn't she know that Inuyasha had no interest in her? Inuyasha was the type of guy that deserved a drop dead gorgeous girl with no mental issues. Hell, half the time Kagome felt her mind drifting in and out of reality and she had to question herself if she was crazy or not.

She was the least confident creature on the face of the earth. She was always depressed or angry and everybody always considered her the school bitch. She was ugly beyond comparison and fatter than an elephant. She was a worthless whore who sold her emotions to the world without grievances. She was a weak little child who just hung on by a few very vulnerable strings that vied to snap at any sudden change in the weather, her moods, life itself. Worse off, she held a lot of self pity for herself which was why everybody could do nothing but pity her which made her hate them and life and herself even more.

Soon she would honestly be a whore, bedded by that nasty man that dared to change her mother's name. The man that beat her senseless when she was too afraid to fight back. The man that tore her innocence in half and almost took it completely, who would take it completely very soon. The man she waited hand and foot on to please so she could go one more day without the fury of his hits raining down upon her. The man who was so unforgiving of everything. The man that had entered her world and ruined her life. Torn down her confidence level while at the same time building up the barriers around herself.

She hated herself for the state of mind she had. She hated herself for not being more friendly and getting more friends. She hated herself for being so mean to others. She hated herself for not hating others. She hated herself for trusting people. She hated herself for not believing those who meant well for her. She hated herself for not defending herself and being so weak. She hated herself for hating life. She hated herself for cutting, lying, being so worthless. And most of all, she hated herself for hating herself.

Once her mind wrapped around her little tirade she decided there was no chance in hell Inuyasha held any feelings for her other than pity, like everyone else. She quickly brought her hand up to her mouth to fight her sudden urge to retch and sob at the same time, silencing both in one swell swoop. Her hands shook as she fought the urge to cry harder than she ever had before. She bit her lip harshly and finally realized how much Inuyasha's feelings for her meant to her.

She looked quickly to the sleeping Sango and ran towards the door of the house and grabbed her backpack before going quietly out the door and into the fresh air and started running a bit before tripping and instantly sitting down. She pulled her legs into her and put her head in her hands as she let a few stray, foreign tears run down her cheeks before looking back to his house.

He meant a lot to her already, and they'd barely known each other for a week. One week. One incredible week, she had to admit, but a week it still was. It seemed like they'd known each other for forever, from the beginning of time and they were just reuniting from both their different lives and times. A small recognition lit inside her brain and she pictured a well house and a glowing well inside it. The moment the short vision came upon her it disappeared and she cringed, gripping her head and groaning loudly from the throbbing pain.

This was unusual, even for her, to be having _visions._ Was that what they were? Or was she growing even crazier and imagining things? Her breath heaved out in uneven, dry sobs before she calmed down a bit and brought her backpack up to a sitting point in her lap and started to unzip it. She rustled through the books and clothes and supplies in her bag before pulling out a small pocket knife she always kept with her.

She didn't know why, but suddenly the pocket knife seemed more appropriate to use for the job she was about to deal with. More appropriate than the razor she used many times. This small pocket knife had been passed down from generation to generation through her family and had her name carved into it. When her mother was still with her father, she told her that one of their ancestors had been named Kagome as well.

The knife looked like it had been through a lot. She opened it up and gazed at it curiously, watching it glint in the moon light and pondered how it'd been used so much if it'd only been only a few decades or so since it'd been used last. Had her ancestor been some sort of hiker? Oh well, it didn't matter anyways. It would serve its purpose well, whether it'd been used to skin fish or to play darts.

She pushed it into the soft skin of her right upper arm and waited until a tear of blood welled up before sliding it along her arms for about two inches. She reveled in the feel of it, as if her skin was made out of bread butter. So easily damaged, just like her wits and her emotions. The smallest thing set her off. She paused momentarily where she wouldn't have hesitated before on the second cut and thought about what had Inuyasha had said. She usually would have continued but suddenly found herself disgusted in what she was doing and bored of it.

True, she was depressed at the moment. But right now she had no reason to truly be upset, did she? Inuyasha had taken her in for a weekend and prevented her from returning to that hell hole she called home. She was going to sing for a band that appreciated a little bit of what was her. Even if they were just pretending like she thought they were to like her, it wouldn't hurt her to indulge in a little dream once in a while, would it?

She would sit in the driveway of Inuyasha's house for a long time in the moonlight, considering the blood that trickled its way down her arms to the earth beneath her. She could have sworn there was a few silvery drops of blood that dripped from her arm and she felt another head ache coming onto her and she worried that she would swoon and pass out. The vision came swiftly to her of bright, searching golden eyes and a red hatori and yukata. Feudal era robes? Who was wearing them? Was it the man with the piercing golden eyes?

Once she shook herself again she stood back up and looked around, walking around the back of the house to find a hose and she turned it on a little and washed her arms before grabbing some bandages out of her bag so she wouldn't get the blood on Inuyasha's hoodie. After she'd cleaned herself up she grabbed her bag and quietly made her way back inside before returning to the arm chair and curling up in it.

She yawned once and looked at her watch to realize it was three in the morning. She shrugged to herself and said to herself through her yawn, "Maybe I should stop this all." With that her midnight eyes were hidden from the waking world and she drifted into the land of dreams and visions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

((After Miroku left the girls and before Sango fell asleep))

Miroku knocked on his friend's door and when he heard a soft grunt pushed it open to find Inuyasha sitting on his window sill, peering out of it with an angry-concentrating look upon his face. Miroku walked towards him and placed a gentle hand on his friends shoulder, "Whatever it is, I'm sure everything will turn out just fine."

The angry youth turned violently towards him and scowled, "No, everything will NOT be ok. Something is wrong with Kagome and there's nothing I can do about it! And there's no possible way she'll ever love me and trust me enough to tell me what it is even! And then some guy tries to steal her away from me just when I've finally found her! Then, not to mention, her being so incredibly nice to Patrick. What if she likes him and not me! I don't think I could deal with that retard going out with Kagome."

A short snort came from Miroku as he shook his head and patted his worried friend, "Don't worry, I don't think you have anything to worry about with Patrick. Remember who he's dating? Katarina Stratsford. If he left her for Kagome, there would be hell to pay. Plus, if you hadn't noticed he's totally in love with that crazy girl. Yes, I know, neither of us can quite grasp the idea of Patrick settling down, but with Kat I think it's finally possible for us to at least consider it."

Golden eyes looked at him hopefully before he masked the weak emotion, "Keh, like I care! I was just testing you." He was angry at himself from blurting out all that nonsense before he turned back to Miroku and asked in an offhand sort of way, "So, you think she liked Kouga?" the worry was evident in his voice.

An even louder snort was heard from Miroku as he shook his head fervently, "Oh no! There is no possible way Kagome even remotely liked him. If you ask me, I would have told you she HATED that filthy wolf demon. Trust me, even from knowing Kagome for a week, I feel I expect better than that from her. And so should you. She's got more sense than you give her, and I have a feeling she likes you, if anybody."

"What? That's ridiculous! How could she like me? I'm a filthy half breed and we're always fighting. It seems like everything I say pisses her off and that she HATES me."

"Well, you aren't the easiest of people to get along with when you're in a mood…" He almost hesitated to say this, but figured being hit in the head would not be so much of a consequence.

"A mood? Hah! What are you talking about? I'm perfectly nice to her! I even let her stay at my house!" Inuyasha looked outraged that his friend would even consider saying something like that.

"You are nice to her, but sometimes your anger outweighs the good. You yell at her and insult her all the time. Like calling her derogatory names. But even through all of this, I feel you both belong together. It feels eerily natural and like déjà vu to see you two bickering so much. Something is odd about it all. Like it all happened before." Miroku's eyes unfocused slightly and he felt a pull at his heart strings. And then he saw a woman in odd pink and black armor walking towards him, but her face was still slightly blurred and for some reason a jingly staff was in his vision. But before he reached his hand out to touch the staff the delusion disappeared.

Miroku laughed and shook his head, "Man, I must have eaten too much pizza! There HAD to have been something weird in it. Seeing stuff!"

Inuyasha let out the breath he'd been holding in and then shook his head, "I know I can be a little… Opinionated. That's it. There's no way she likes me." He stood up while he said this and lies down upon his bead and put his hands behind his head before closing his eyes.

Miroku guessed his friend had pulled one of his 'immediate sleep' stunts or he didn't want to talk anymore and accepted this. But before he left the room he said in the direction of Inuyasha, "I think there's no way she _can't_ like you."

With that he made his way down the hall to one of the empty room and made himself comfortable and went over the events of the day. There was definitely something odd and comforting about Kagome showing up in their town and in their lives. As if she was one of the last pieces of the puzzle of their lives. Before he let himself ponder much longer on that topic his mind thought over the date he'd had with Sango the night before.

He smiled to himself as he congratulated himself on controlling his wants and hand throughout the night and then for succeeding in winning Sango over as a girlfriend. She belonged with him; there was no doubt about that. Something about her made him want to give his life to her and her every need. There was something about her that made her special and unique from the other girls he hit on. And now he didn't have any reason to womanize, since he now permanently had his woman.

Well, maybe not permanently. But he was sure that if it wasn't permanent that when it ended he would lose it. Become celibate maybe and lead a life of holiness. The idea seemed so obscure and ridiculous that he laughed, but stopped himself halfway through it. Dedicating his life to religion didn't seem near enough of an outrageous idea. This was all so odd, but he had to get some sleep or he'd never get up in time to go back asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha opened his eyes once Miroku left the room and stared at the ceiling fan and silently wished that it was on so he could have SOMETHING to do other than focus on the confusing problems he was facing. He knew he had to face them in his mind some time or another, but groaned when he realized it would start now.

"Does she like me?" he questioned aloud and smiled softly to himself and just imagined what it would be like if she did. They'd lead the perfect life together. Not perfect by everybody else's standards in the world, but their own. A nice house like this one. Heck, why not this one? He could fix it up. Maybe they could even have a few animals. Hell, why not a few babies and children to throw in the mix of crazy? Yes, their life would be full of chaos, but it would be a chaotic dream.

Then he thought back on having children and realized what would have to happen if that were to happen. He'd have to marry her. His mind baulked at the idea since his demon side only considered mating the right way to put a relationship in concrete. But this new wave stuff ordered that all married. Why did he even think about mating anyways? It's not as if his father or his grandfather had told him about it. Both of them had married their wives and then had 'sex' to have children. Love making and mating seemed two totally different things to him.

His mind slowed down and considered mating Kagome. The idea seemed very right in his mind. Kagome in his arms for forever, to never leave his side. Kagome's soft porcelain skin against his own. Her sweet lips pressed against his. Before he could get excited over all this he remembered her cutting herself and his mood darkened and he felt his hackles rise. Who would dare to drive her to that? For some reason he knew she wasn't just being 'emo' when she did it, either. She must have a damn good reason to.

Before long his mind drifted to other things and he fell asleep. In his sleep he had a few strange dreams that seemed to him more memories than dreams. A girl, yelling his name and some 'SIT' word. An older looking Japanese uniform swishing around pale, untouched legs. A hand reaching across his vision with a red feudal era sleeve to it. A curse that sounded strangely familiar to his own voice and curses. A laugh, the butt of a staff, a small cat looking animal, a fuzzy tail, black and pink armor… All of these swirled together as he fought to figure out why all of these meant SO much to him.

The whole house stirred as all four of the inhabitants encountered similar dreams, all fighting to figure out why they needed so badly to figure out what they meant.

BlackParade: Aww! You're awesome, that'd you'd be sad if I died! Hahah

Sailor-Saturn550: Thank you!

Pay Backs a Bitch: Nah! I can't read you like a book. You just seemed similar to me, and I know I'd use GOOGLE! Hehe

Topazchik08: Glad you didn't lose interest!

Frenchie607: I KNOW! I love 10 Things I Hate About You… It's my favorite movie, and Heath Ledger playing Patrick in that movie is SOOO hot!

Fantin4Sun: no, Kouga has a 1 in a million chance to get with Kagome… Hehehehe.

Tinkies: Continuing! Hehe

Mimi: Review? Don't you mean update?

SSJ04 MewTwo: New chapter. Sorry about the last one, it kind of sucked.


	11. Familiar Happenings

**_Ugg, don't know how long its been since I've updated, but I have a feeling that its been a while. Sorry about that guys, but I'm in all advanced classes and, of course, the teachers find it fit to give us project upon project upon project and a bunch of tests to boost. Not much of an excuse, I know, but its been enough to suck the creative life out of me._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & crew or "duck and run" by 3 doors down. I also don't claim Patrick and Kat._**

**Duck & Run**

Kagome woke up shivering and coughing violently in the arm chair she had fallen asleep in. She began to panic because she couldn't stop the coughing that seemed to have been brought on by a peculiarly familiar and strong 'dream'. With the coughing becoming more insistent she was panicking even more because she couldn't breath and she stood up, trying to call out for some one.

Now she was gasping and gripping onto the arm of the chair for support every few moment a burst of even more violent coughing brought upon her. She saw Inuyasha and Miroku sprinting down the stairs towards her and Sango coming towards her and reaching out to her all in a haze. Her brain felt fuzzy and suffocated and she continued to cough violently. Air came less often to her thirsty lungs and she gripped her throat with one hand. Everything was moving in slow motion and she gasped violently as her eyes started to flicker violently in their sockets.

Instead of moving from side to side she felt her eyes starting to roll into the back of her head as the tightening in her throat almost became too much to bear. The last thing she saw was Inuyasha coming up and taking her into his arms, and hearing a strained voice, "Inu…yasha."

"What… What the hell was that?!?!" asked a panicking Inuyasha as he lowered himself into a chair with her in his lap. He looked down at her and wondered if the pause in coughing was a good or bad sign.

Sango rushed to her friends side at last, "Is she breathing? It sounded like she was having some sort of asthma attack!" She quickly looked down at the frail looking girl and pressed her ear against her chest and her hand close to the girls mouth and nose. When she felt the rise and fall of her chest and the slight, warm breeze against her hand she breathed out in relief.

Miroku knelt down beside them all and stared at the girl, "Do you know if she has asthma Inuyasha? Or maybe she was having a panic attack."

"I don't think she has asthma. I've never seen her even get short of breathe like that. I hope it was just a panic attack…" He was still watching the girl in his lap nervously and with a deep pitted worry in his golden eyes.

"It seems she is fine now. It's only 7 in the morning and we can't do anything more for her, so let's all just go back to sleep. I think it'd be wiser to stay by her side though so we can help her if she needs it." Miroku finished his statement and hoped that it would calm the hanyou down for a bit. Once he saw Inuyasha's curt nod he let out a breath of relief and offered Sango the couch as he headed for the floor.

Sango blushed a bit before she said quietly, "It's big enough for us both. But it's going to be head to foot if I have anything to say about it, and if you try anything you're going to lose your hand." For a moment she couldn't believe that she offered him this chance, but got over it soon and lay herself down on the couch and watched as Miroku smiled gratefully to her and lay down with his head next to her feet. She looked at his own next to her face and grimaced a bit and shook her head. She wasn't ready for her face to this close to his while she slept yet, so this would have to do.

While the other couple fell asleep Inuyasha watched Kagome closely, watching her small pale face relax a little bit more into sleep instead of unconsciousness. Within a few moments he felt himself falling asleep with his face crouched next to her mouth and nose so he could continue to feel her warm breath against his skin. This was the only way he could feel comfortable enough to fall asleep because he could still make sure she was alright and alive.

A few hours later Kagome woke up to see everyone that had spent the night surrounding her. But the one obvious thing she noticed first was how Inuyasha's cheek was directly in front of her face and his body was in what looked like a very uncomfortable position to be doing so. She didn't know why but she leaned forward slightly and pressed her lips softly against his cheek and lingered for a moment and then leaned back again and smiled. He must be exhausted because she was almost positive that usually he would have woken up.

Her stomach growled and for once she felt like actually listening to it and eating. Today wasn't an anorexic feeling day; it felt like a joyous day because she'd just woken up in the lap of her love. Wait a second… Her love? Since when had she thought of loving Inuyasha, let alone him being her _love?_ She gave her head a good shake before gently sliding out of Inuyasha's grip and shoving the warm blanket that had been over her into his grip so maybe he wouldn't notice her missing.

Since she didn't want to wake the others she just opened up one of cupboards and took out the peanut butter and some bread. Peanut butter sounded really good to her starving stomach so she quickly made two peanut butter slices and began to eat them slowly as she stepped outside into the fresh late morning air and sat on the step of the porch. It all felt peaceful, but something horrible was pressing at the back of her mind.

For the next two hours she remained outside gazing off into the sky and at the beautiful country surroundings until she heard signs of life in the house. Her dark blue eyes closed and she tried to focus her hearing to find out who it would be. It was too heavy of a step to be Sango and too loud of a step to be the considerate Miroku. That only left one other person, and she blushed when she thought of what she had done earlier the morning to him while he slept.

The few moments she waited seemed like too many for Inuyasha to stay so calm at her disappearance, but the silence was broken soon as she heard him rushing to the door and throwing it open violently. He seemed to be looking everywhere outside but at the step just a few paces in front of him as he yelled out, "KAGOME!!! KAAA---GOOOO---MEEEE!??!"

A smile reached her lips as she leaned back and tilted her head back so she was looking at him upside down, "Yes, Inuyasha?"

She relished in the look of shock on his face as he looked back to check and see that the other couple was somehow still asleep before he closed the door behind him. He walked towards her with an angry look on his face, "Just what do you think you're doing, scaring me like that?!"

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you, I just got bored waiting for you guys to wake up and came out here to enjoy the nature. It really is beautiful out here." For once she didn't feel like arguing. It was as if her mood was too good to be spoiled for once, especially with the beautiful day and surroundings.

"Feh. You need to be careful, with that mangy wolf and Naraku out to kidnap you." He plopped himself down beside her and looked out at the countryside, and couldn't help but internally agree with what Kagome had said about it being beautiful. Though the beauty he saw outside wasn't in the countryside, but was in the girl that sat out in it.

When she noticed him staring at her she blushed and wondered for a moment if he knew about the kiss she'd given him that morning. She shook her head to make herself believe that it was impossible that he had.

"You worried Miroku and Sango this morning. What happened, are you sick?" He wanted to hug her close and check her over to make sure she was feeling better. Even if she looked less pale than she had earlier, she still didn't look perfectly well.

"I don't know, I just had an odd dream and woke up coughing. I couldn't breath and so I sort of started to panic, which obviously didn't help much. But I'm better now! Thanks for asking." She smiled and saw him scowl and blush and she knew she was right in guessing he was worried for her also.

"Feh, whatever. Just don't do it again." He laid back and looked up at the stars and also at the girl sitting beside him, which he now had a better view of.

"What! That's ridiculous, it's not as if I can HELP having dreams about weird feudal era adventures." She smacked him playfully before jumping a bit when he sat bolt upright and grabbed her by the shoulders.

He held him back from shaking her and he looked into her eyes, "What? You had them too? I thought I was going crazy when I had mine!"

"Yah…" She eyed him suspiciously and noticed with a bit of self-consciousness that he still had his hands on her shoulders. They seemed to touch a lot and the feeling of his strong body against her made her mind fuzzy just thinking about it. How he'd been holding her earlier that morning and she'd dared to give him a light kiss with him not noticing. Or so she thought.

"---Maybe this has some strange connection to you coughing so much. Maybe somebody is messing with our brains and yours is the most vulnerable…" he continued to talk to her, without even realizing she was distracted and had a slightly glazed look about her eyes when he finally looked at her and asked her a question, "But you're feeling fine now, right?"

She realized that he was still talking to her and shook herself out of her fantasy about Inuyasha to look up at him, blushing, "Huh?"

He gave her a look like she was an idiot and held his hand to her forehead before he asked again, slowly and loudly this time, "But you're feeling better now, right?"

"Oh! Yes, absolutely! I'm great now! Actually, I'm hungry again." She rubbed her stomach and smiled at him. Surprisingly, he smiled back at her.

He looked at her and realized that she looked completely adorable, sitting there rubbing her stomach like a little panda. He hid his grin and replaced it with one of his ruffled faces and hauled her onto his shoulders, "Good, because I was going to force feed you anyways. You look like a starved puppy and probably weigh just as much as one."

"Come on Inuyasha! Put me down! Now!" After a few wiggles he still hadn't put her down and she put on the most menacing voice she could while trying not to laugh, "Put me down or else!"

"'Put me down or else!'" He mocked her in a high pitched, over-exaggerated tone as he spun around in a couple circles on the porch with her on his shoulders. He could hear her trying to hide her giggles which just made him spin more and off the porch.

"I do… n-not sound like that! Now st-stop spinning so fa-ast!" she was now letting out bursts of giggles because he was spinning around as if it came naturally to him.

"What are you gonna do about it, little girl?" He asked her jokingly as he continued to spin with her on his shoulders.

"I… I'll puke on you, that's what!"

"As if you have enough in that stomach of yours! What, are you going to puke up something the size of a gumball?"

"Hey! If I puke, I'll puke A LOT and ALL ON YOU!" she threatened, but both of them knew she'd never do anything like that on purpose. She thought he'd never stop spinning when she felt him start to wobble a bit, "Oh, ho ho! Somebody is about to go down! Wobble, wobble, wittle Inuwasha! Wobble, wobble!"

"I'm not going to fall…" He felt himself give a dangerous teeter to his left and then knew the fun was over as he felt himself come crashing down. Right before he hit the ground he was smart enough to get her off his shoulders and somehow place her down before he came crashing down on her, with both of his hands on either side of her shoulders, holding him within mere inches of her lips.

Both of them were panting and didn't notice the other until a minute after when they'd caught their breaths and could feel the others on their lips. Their eyes caught and both of them lay there staring into the others eyes, trying to pull away yet longing to draw closer.

"Sorry Kagome. But it was your fault, you caught me off balance!" He was blushing furiously, but still hadn't moved from where he was. Of course, he couldn't hold up a sincere apology for too long unless it meant a lot to his relationship with her. He also loved to see the flame in her eyes light up when she grew angered at him.

She glared at him and then spat out, "Well, you didn't have to practically SIT on---" She stopped midway through her sentence when a sudden weight was slammed against her body and pressed her far into the ground. She felt the air being knocked out of her, only to be caught by the hard yet soft thing that crashed against her lips.

Her eyes widened when she realized that Inuyasha was the object that was pressed so heavily against her. His whole body covered her small one and it was his lips that were pressed against her own. Both pairs of lips were stiff and awkward and they both stared into each other's eyes, one pair of dark blue ones stunned and angered, the other pair of golden ones completely surprised and slightly panicked.

Somehow Inuyasha pulled his head to the side so it was pressed against her neck instead, and both of them were panting heavily. Yet Inuyasha still remained pressed against her and he was beginning to become aware of exactly what body parts of hers were touching him. The blush spread and so did the embarrassment as he tried frantically to move off of her.

"What the hell was that?! That kind of hurt Inuyasha!" She hadn't disliked it or anything, but the sudden impact of his body on hers and his lips upon hers had caught her so off guard that she didn't know how to react properly. Surely, it was a mistake, that Inuyasha would press himself so against her.

He was panting and trying to control his emotions as well as his demon side. He still couldn't remove himself from her, and wondered for a moment if it was some kind of instinct on his demons half. He breathed into her neck and apologized, "So… Sorry Kagome. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's as if something just shoved me down into the ground with all its strength and its now holding me here… I promised to get off you as soon as I can!"

He felt completely downcast and couldn't believe that this was happening. And here he was thinking that he could at least build a friendship with this beautiful girl that he already felt so drawn to. Now he'd ruined everything and she would probably never speak to him again, let alone want to be his friend! And to top it all off, he finally got his proof that she thought he was disgusting.

After a few more draining seconds he extracted himself from her and sat a little ways away from her as she sat up and brushed herself off. He watched her cautiously out of the corner of his eye, wishing that what had just happened would completely be erased from her mind.

Kagome brushed herself off and slowly began to calm herself down, reassuring herself that it was Inuyasha and he sounded genuinely sorry. Something was fishy about the whole situation. Normally, Inuyasha didn't seem the type that would throw himself so violently at a girl. Flashes of her stepfather pressing himself against her like that came through her mind and she instantly knew her day was ruined.

She fought down the bile and smiled at him, hoping he at least sort of bought it, "Don't worry about it, I was just really taken off guard by it." She stood up and then offered him a hand to help him up. He took it slowly, not so he could have help getting up, but just to make sure she was really still offering help to him.

As they both stood there awkwardly for a few minutes considering what to do or say next Sango and Miroku appeared at the door. Kagome guessed that there must be something on one of their faces from the way Miroku and Sango were gaping at them. She scrubbed at her face self consciously and then went to stick her hands in her jeans pockets from habit when her hands slid past where the hole should have been.

"What ARE you wearing Kagome?" Sango was rushing towards her, concern written clearly on her face.

Now they all were staring at not only what she was wearing, but the bruises and cuts across her legs. Kagome tugged at the odd looking skirt she seemed to be wearing. Her eyes looked around at them in a panic as she tried to cover her legs.

Now Miroku was circling around her, rubbing his chin in an almost thoughtful stance, "It looks to me as a school uniform skirt. But that's not the color of any school uniforms that I know of."

Sango quickly slapped him hard, "Stop checking her out! What's really important is how she got the bruises on her legs! Are you alright Kagome?"

She felt the world closing in on her and knew she was about to have another anxiety attack. She could bear with Inuyasha knowing how bad of shape she was really in, but having others that didn't seem to care as much know was freaking her out. Luckily she saw Inuyasha step in front of her and say grumpily in her defense, "The stupid wench just got kidnapped, remember?"

"Right, don't know what I was thinking. Weird skirt Kags. Well, we've got to go now… Umm, hope you figure out why you're wearing something so weird?" Sango waved to the other two and started to walk off with Miroku trailing behind her.

After the other two were out of sight Kagome let out a sigh of relief and Inuyasha looked down at her, scowling slightly, "You know, you should at least tell me how you really got those bruises. If somebody gave those to you, I'll beat the shit out of them and you won't have to worry about them anymore."

An uneasy smile came to her face as she laid her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it Inuyasha, it's nothing. Really. Thank you for backing me up, I don't think I could have replied."

"I know, you kind of froze up like an icicle. Hmm, that's really weird. Were you wearing that skirt this morning? I could have sworn you were in jeans." He commented to her, and then to himself he also commented that if she'd been wearing a skirt he would have CERTAINLY noticed more. She looked sexy in a skirt, but the only thing ruining the image were the bruises all along her slender legs.

"I… I don't remember to be honost. I don't even remember if I've ever even OWNED a skirt. This is really weird, but I'd rather not think about it. Umm.." She ducked her head before looking back up at him quickly, "Would you mind me staying the rest of today? I mean, I have to leave at about five to go pick up Souta, but I still would like to hang out with you more." She commented to herself that she would also like to avoid encountering her stepfather as long as possible.

"Feh, whatever. Want something to eat?" he looked at her for a moment and again noticed how skinny she was, "Yes, you do. Come on in."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her into his house where he sat her down on one of the chairs in his kitchen. He then commenced to making ramen for the both of them. When he finished he walked over to her and sat down next to her, handing her a bowl as he began to shovel down his own.

Halfway through his bowl he actually looked up to see that Kagome was only playing with her food, "Don't waste the ramen Kagome! Eat it while its hot!" He pushed her bowl closer to her so she'd have to take notice of it.

A small smile came to her face, but he could tell it was strained. He watched her take a very small bite and smile again at him. For a moment he went on to his eating before he looked up again to see her playing with her food once more. He rolled his eyes and shoved it into her view again, "Come on Kagome! Your ramen is getting cold, eat and wake up!"

Another small smile and a shrug came to her as she took another tentative bite, "Sorry." And then she sipped a little of the broth before he went back to eating his own again. A few more minutes later when he was nearly at the bottom of his bowl he looked up again to see she was staring off into space and twirling the noodles pointlessly around her fork.

He let out a frustrated sigh and picked up her bowl, waving it beneath her nose before setting it down in front of her again, "Mmmm, food. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?"

Somehow he thought the words stung her and hit a certain nerve and he instantly felt guilty. Maybe she didn't feel well? He put the back of his hand up against her forehead again and asked, "Hey, you sure you're alright?"

She shoved his hand away and avoided his eye contact and gave a nervous smile, "Yah, yah… I'm just not that hungry right now. Too much pizza! And I already had some peanut butter bread this morning."

He let out a little unsatisfied 'hmph' before leaning back and finishing his bowl then slamming it on the table, "It's almost 5 o'clock now, you should eat again. You must not be feeling well."

She felt her stomach threatening to growl in her hunger but then had her mind force it to the back of her mind so she would forget about it. The beating she would likely get tonight kept her from eating, because she didn't want to end up puking when she was hit repetitively.

"I'm feeling just fine. But it's almost five o'clock? I need to go pick Souta up! I hope his friends parents aren't mad at me for being late!" She pretended to be really worried about being late so he hurried and they both got into his car.

She continued to pretend to be worried while he drove so that he wouldn't talk to her and cause her to have to answer any awkward questions that would further make him believe something was dreadfully wrong in her life. When he pulled up to the house that Souta had been staying at she leaned over and gave him an uncomfortable hug and she smiled at him, "Thanks for the ride Inuyasha. And thank you for letting me hang out with you all weekend! We should do it again sometime soon!"

The smile Kagome gave him this time was genuine and he could tell that she truly wished to hang out with him again. He smiled back at her, happy that he hadn't completely ruined their friendship, before he replied, "Definitely! Oh, and I think we're having band practice on Tuesday night. Just as a heads up so you can tell your parents."

She started to close her door before Inuyasha yelled out for her to wait. She looked back at him questioningly before he asked, "Hey, you two want a ride to your house also? I wouldn't mind!"

A flash of dread reached her eyes before she patted the top of the car, "No thanks! See you Inuyasha!" she quickly shut the door of the car so he couldn't reply to that and she made her way up the short walkway to the suburban household.

**I sapped up this chapter for you all because you deserve it for waiting so long! Umm, 10 reviews maybe?**

**Pay Backs a Bitch: Yay for Yahoo!**

**SSJ04 Mewtwo: Hmm, no, not reincarnates. That'd be too cliché! I'm going for something more original! You'll understand soon!**

**BlackParade: Thank you for caring if I would die! Hehe, I kind of sapped up this chapter!**

**Topazchick08: Thank you! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Tinkies: Sorry about the wait!**

**LunaCeres: I think that I said in one of the earlier chapters that he was at one of his friends houses all weekends.. But if I didn't, I definitely included it in this one!**

**Twinkie: Sorry about the wait! Oh, yes, don't you think that if he remembered _anything_ wouldn't it be that one word? It has such a major impact on him! Haha**

**Inuyasha1818: Thank you! Sorry for the wait!**

_To this world I'm unimportant Just because I have nothing to give. So you call this your free country, Tell me why it cost so much to live, Tell me why. This world can turn me down But I won't turn away, oh no I won't turn around. All my work and endless measures. Never seem to get me very far, Walk a mile just to move an inch Now even though I'm trying so damn hard I'm trying so hard. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away, And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there is Nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here, oh no! I am already here, Down on my knees, I am already here, on no, I am Already here. I must have told you a thousand times, I am not running away. I won't duck and run I won't duck and run I won't duck and run No pass away. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone There is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down No cause I'm already here. This world can turn me down. But I won't turn away, And I won't duck away Cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there Is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here._


	12. Dead

**_You guys are all lucky that I got this chapter up! My computer shut down when I was about finished with this chapter and I hadn't saved ANY of it, so thank all those computer geeks out there that invented Windows Recovery!!!!! Well, surprisingly I haven't watched Inuyasha in AGES so I have to watch all the episodes I missed on YOUTUBE. Adult Swim needs to move Inuyasha to 10 o'clock!! Then I might watch them and not be so tired afterwards! ROAR! haha_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & crew or "duck and run" by 3 doors down. I also don't claim Patrick and Kat._**

**Duck & Run**

She made her way up the small steps to the door of the boy's house that her brother had been spending a lot of time with. The way he talked about the other boy led her to believe that the other boy was nice and fun. But she had to make sure that he was being well taken care of while she didn't have an eye on him, so she hoped the parents would invite her in.

She rang the doorbell and peaked to the side through the windows of the house to see if there was any movement yet. The house was nice enough from the outside, but she knew that looks could be deceiving when it came to houses. Their last house had been large and pretty, but she knew that inside of it very ugly things went on. She also knew of the very ugly stains that had been left on that attic floor…

When the door opened she shook her head and was looking in the face of a homely middle-aged woman. The women instantly held her hand out and shook Kagome's and was talking to her in a very cheerful voice, "How nice to meet the wonderful older sister! You're the only person little Souta ever talks about!" The woman began ushering her through the door, still talking, "The boys are finishing up a video game, so why don't you sit down and relax with me while they finish?"

A little shocked at the woman's forwardness, Kagome followed her through. Usually adults viewed her with an air of disgust because of the type of clothes she wore. And then she looked down at herself and was reminded of the green shirt and now, to her surprise, a very vintage looking blouse. All she could do was nod as the woman led her into a quaint little kitchen and sat her down.

"Now, you look simply exhausted! Is there anything I could get for you? Iced tea? Hot tea? Water? A soda? Or maybe you would prefer some milk and cookies?" The woman voiced the last question with a little wink and a smile. For some odd reason Kagome couldn't help but feel a little cheerful and smile back at her.

"Water would be fine, please." Normally she wouldn't have asked for anything from a stranger, but she felt herself softening up a bit for some reason. She let her eyes wander about the kitchen and then look around at the bits of the house she could see from her sitting position while the woman bounced about the kitchen finishing cooking a meal while getting her water. The house looked decent, a normal middle-class home with comfortable settings. She didn't have a problem with allowing Souta to be around these sort of people. What she truly wished was that he could stay here all the time and be safe and happy, to grow up like he should.

She snapped out of her thoughts for a second time and looked over to see the smiling woman, her cheeks slightly flushed. A glass of water sat in front of her and she picked it up and sipped before setting it down and smiling, "Thank you very much Mrs.…."

"Oh dear! Forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? It's just Souta has told me so much about you, that I almost thought I knew you myself! I'm Mrs. Rivers. If you're wondering where the Mr. is, he's at his job right now finishing up some few details. Dear me, I hate is so when he stays out late, but somebody must bring in the bacon, right?" The woman babbled quite a lot, but Kagome didn't mind at all. She found the woman's voice calming.

"So, I'm guessing that you are," She paused for a moment and looked down at her palm where she read the name Souta had told her "Shippou's mother?"

A look of disappointment came across the woman's face, "No, I'm afraid I'm not, though I do have children of my own. Shippou is one of the foster kids we've had come through, but our neighbor fell in love with his boyish charm and adopted him. He spends a lot of time over here though, poor boy, because the woman is out often. I think she is one of the older nurses at St. Jude's hospital. You'll meet her soon, I reckon. You'll love her, she's a little eccentric but full of charm!"

A smile came upon her face as she heard Souta laughing with another boy in the room, who she guessed was Shippou. She looked back to the woman, "Do you mind telling me her name? I don't mean to be nosey, but I like to know who my brother is around."

The woman's smile brightened and she laid a hand against Kagome's and squeezed it as she leaned forward, "My, what a brilliant older sister you are! And if you don't mind me saying, but you'll make a lovely mother one day!" Mrs. Rivers noticed the blush crossing Kagome's face and leaned back and looked out of the window absently, "Oh, but you have many more years to come before you must worry about such as that. In answer to your question, her name is Kaede. I must apologize because I do not know her last name. Not much of a talker, that one."

Both of them sat talking for another fifteen minutes until they suddenly heard Souta screaming from the other room for help. Kagome and the woman leapt from their seats and came running into the living room where the boy Shippou was unconscious on the floor. For some reason she felt herself pulled towards the boy and she knelt beside him, lifting his head up onto her lap.

It felt right, as if he had laid in her lap many times before. She stroked his chestnut colored hair from his closed eyes and felt his forehead for a fever. But her hand remained on his forehead and she felt herself being overwhelmed by a spinning sensation and she felt herself collide against the wooden floor with him in her lap. She found herself in a forest and looked down to see a much smaller version of Shippou.

Except this time he had no baggy hoody on and his small tail was showing from his pants. He was wearing feudal era clothes and she knelt beside him and felt a very motherly-wave overcome her. She couldn't remember who she had been, or who she was now. All that was certain was she had a duty to this small boy that seemed to be as strong as the mountains.

The little boys teal eyes captured her own as he asked in a weak voice, "Kagome, when is it all going to be over? When will we realize? When will we be free?"

None of the questions made sense to her, but she seemed to have an answer for them anyways, "Soon enough, Shippou. I hope." She brought the small kitsune up to her chest and cradled him against herself like a babe and he cried. The whole world of them was continuing to become more blurry, but at the same time figures began to appear in her line of vision, lying across the grass of the forest floor. They all seemed such familiar figures, so dear. Yet they had no meaning at all to her.

Finally their new world became blurry to the point that neither of them could see it anymore and they boy awakened to a completely clear reality. Kagome sat up quickly and hunched over Shippou, who she had clutched to herself for some reason. His green eyes opened and there was a faint recognition in them and he stared straight at her, "Kagome. When…?" The question fell from his lips unfinished for he could no longer remember what he meant to ask, or why he felt he needed to ask it.

It was then that he looked up at the young woman that had him cradled so close to herself and for some reason she seemed oddly familiar to him. She felt like a mother to him, and he hardly knew her. What was that name he'd called her when he awoke? Boy, would he feel stupid if that wasn't her real name.

Both of them shook out of their reveries and noticed the older woman squawking about them like a mother hen. She'd applied wet cloths to both of their foreheads and was now preaching to them, "Oh those darn schools! They let these illnesses run amuck without alerting the parents of it! I'm sure we could have gotten both of you shots to prevent this! Should we go to the hospital? Should we get you help? Are you both feeling alright?"

With the older woman running around as if her head was chopped off Souta was gazing at his sister and his best friend in amazement. He finally looked directly at Shippou who was sitting up, "How'd you know her name? You've never even met her!"

Without pause both Kagome and Shippou answered in unison, "I have no idea!"

Finally Kagome stood up and helped Shippou and Souta up before looking towards the woman, holding out the wash cloth she had been given, "I'm so sorry, I guess it's a bit of a cold! Time to get out our winter coats Souta! Thank you so much for your hospitality, but we really must go now. Our parents are bound to be worried sick about us!"

In a daze, the woman nodded her head and sat down at a chair in the kitchen with the wash cloth pressed against her own head now, "Oh yes, I suppose you must be on your way. Be careful dears. Come by again soon." She seemed to say all of these things automatically and without much hinder at processing the words at all.

Souta and Kagome both nodded and waved to Shippou and Mrs. Rivers before they made their departure from the house. They walked down the sidewalk for a bit before one of them spoke, "So how was your weekend Souta? Did they treat you alright?"

Souta was viewing his sister rather oddly before he gave his response, "They were really nice to me all weekend." He waited a bit when she nodded her head and he finally was tempted to voice his question, "Hey sis?"

Her dark blue eyes eyed his own and she tilted her head, "Yah, what is it Souta?"

He looked back to his sister and looked her over again before asking in a way that he hoped wouldn't insult her, "What's up with the vintage school uniform?"

Surprisingly, she didn't slap him or yell at him playfully like she usually would but just scratched her head and shrugged as she said in an off hand way, "I don't know to be honest." With that he watched his sister completely space off as she looked off into the distance and up at the sky in an odd way.

It was nothing like his sister, but he decided not to comment on it. Usually she would be prepping him to enter their house so he could avoid the brunt of the beatings from their stepfather. For some reason she seemed too distracted to tell him what to do, but he didn't need any promptings this time. He had found a way out of their house through a secret passage in his closet which he knew he could use to get back into it as well. It wasn't as if their stepfather would have noticed him gone all weekend anyways. All their stepfather ever noticed was when Kagome was missing.

That's what bothered Souta the most about the man. He rarely hit Souta because he rarely noticed him, but he always beat Kagome and noticed her whereabouts. Sure, both of them getting beaten would have been wrong, too, but the way the man eyed Kagome and gave her special attention during the beatings made him uneasy. Something was wrong about it all, and something horribly wrong was bound to happen very soon, he could tell.

When they reached their house he was going to offer Kagome the secret way so she could avoid the beating, but then thought twice about it. Both of them knew that she would get beaten anyways, even if she did hide out for a bit in his room. Chances were, she would get beaten harder the longer she avoided it.

Now that they were at the house Kagome's face had steeled over to an unusual look of determination that held little emotion. Usually just before she entered the house her face would hold fear and anxiety, but something had changed within her. She watched her brother go off to the secret passage and knew he would be saved from any blows of the fight.

She stuck out her chin in defiance and entered the house without any hesitation for once. The inside of the house was dark, as if her mother and the dreaded man had already gone to sleep. But usually when she entered the house and they were asleep it didn't have such an unsettled aura about it. Something was wrong, dreadfully wrong about it. Not just the foreshadowing of a harsh beating, but something else that made her wish to vomit already was settling over her.

Her resolve broke down and she slowly made her way up the stairs and then down the hall towards _his_ room. She wasn't sure what pulled her so harshly towards that room, but it didn't feel like a good pull. Her hand slowly reached out and took the cold doorknob within her hand and her slender fingers curled around its smoothness.

The weight of death was now crashing around her, and she was now dreading who it was that had died in this room. She knew the feeling of death like an old teacher, cold and harsh but very familiar to her senses, and now it weighed upon her like a ton of bricks. This was what it had been like when her best friend had been killed in the town before, but ten times worse already, even with the door closed.

Next, the metallic stench of coppery blood drifted to her and her nostrils flared up like a dogs. The smell was so overwhelming around, she staggered back a few steps from the door and gripped the railing and steadied herself before she fell over it and down the stairs. Her eyes wandered up to the ceiling and she immediately regretted looking, because upon the ceiling was the one word she knew as a trademark of _him._ The word was so simple and short, but it spoke volumes. The way he wrote it determined how much it would hurt her.

Usually the way he wrote this word in blood was sloppy and hastened, with the tone of little importance about it. The words that were sloppy were for his cronies that didn't obey him that he felt like killing and leaving around for her to find and clean up after. There had been many of those, and at first she had refused to clean up after them. But after he had beaten her severely she had learned that cleaning up the wreaking dead bodies was far better than being beaten so harshly.

And then there came his second style of writing that always frightened the life out of her. The first time she had seen this writing she had been perplexed as to what the message had been written in and she had tilted her head until a drop of it had splattered down upon her and onto her small chubby cheek. Blood. It had dropped again upon her small nine year old lips and she had begun to cry because somehow the delicately written word _Dead_ inspired violent visions in her. She knew her father was dead; there was no doubt about it. But why would he have written to her that he was dead?

When she was little she had followed the few bloody drips into her own bedroom and found her fathers body, spread out across the floor as it were a floor mat. His face was contorted in pain where it had once been friendly and loving. In his hand was a note and a strange leather necklace gripped tightly against his chest where there was a large hole. In his other hand, which lay holding his cross-necklace around his neck, was wet with blood. She had run to his side and collapsed there, reading the note about how the leather necklace was for her and the cross was for her brother, and that she was destined for greater things.

There had also been something in the note about how she belonged years before her time. She had ignored that bit of the note back then because she could hardly read the rest of the note which was comprehensible, let alone read and comprehend and confound meaning in it. After she had read the note she had looked up to see _him_ sitting at the dresser with an artists brush dripping with blood in his hands and her mother at his side, her eyes void of all emotion. Souta had only been 3 at the time and had been at day care.

And now she came out of her flashback to feel the drip drop of blood splatter against her cheek, and then exactly where it had landed before on her lips. She eyed the delicately written letters on the ceiling with hatred. The two combined only meant one person could be dead, because he knew of only one person that she cared dearly about and meant a lot to her.

Her feet refused to budge for a few moments and she prayed that he wouldn't be around and that Souta wouldn't come out of his room and see it. Finally her feet obeyed her and she gripped the doorknob again and slowly turned the knob, and pushed the door open, listening to the creaking.

And there lay her mother across the bed, her poor weakened body ravaged completely. Kagome felt herself choke up and she'd ran to her mothers bed side and leapt onto the bed, grabbing her now dying mother up in her arms. She sobbed into her mother's chest like a babe and cried out in agony, "Mom, you can't do this to me. You can't do this to us. Please, you can make it! Try harder Mom! I promise you we'll get out of this mess now! I don't care what he does to me, but we'll all get out of this ALIVE. You hear me?"

The smile Kagome had yearned for over the years was across her mothers pale face. The genuine, loving, caring smile settled across her lips like a long lost friend and she brought her still intact hand up to her daughter's face and stroked her cheek, a tear falling down her cheek when she realized that she had gotten blood on her.

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes then cleared up to reveal her true hazel colored eyes and she gave one sharp sob while she smiled, "Where have you been all my life?"

Kagome grabbed her mother's hand and took a sharp intake of breath and looked away, remembering that cheesy line her father had always asked both of them before. Her true father. Kagome answered with the response they'd always used, "I've always been here for you, babe."

The smile remained on her mothers lips as her hand grew limp in Kagome's grasp. Kagome cried openly and leaned her forehead against her mothers so they could look into each others eyes for the last time, for real. They were both themselves and back to normal for that one short moment in time, and they knew it. A choked voice emerged from Kagome's throat as she said slowly, "I love you mom."

Her mothers eyes brightened once more and she quickly mouthed a "I know, love you too, babe." And then her eyes dimmed quickly and were out like a candles fire. The dimness in her eyes wasn't the same that it had been since her father had died, but was lighter, livelier even in death.

She realized then, staring into her dead mother's eyes, that her poor mother had been under some sort of spell the whole time. Before she would have never even considered a thing such as a spell, but it seemed right. Something had possessed her mother's body and had finally leapt out of it in her final waking minutes.

Finally she wiped her eyes and Sat up away from her mothers cooling body. She gently closed both of her lids before getting up from the bed and looking over the wreckage of her mothers weakened body. Quickly she wiped away the tears and looked down at her mothers damaged hand and realized she was gripping something that had obviously been important to _him_ because there were bruises where it seemed he's tried to pry it from her.

Kagome stepped forward and knelt beside her mother and gently opened her hand to see a small note and the same sort of strange leather necklace her father had given to her. A small pocket knife was also in her hand that had her brother's name engraved in it.

Slowly she sat back on the floor and opened up the note, the other two items held in her other hand. The note was scrawled in what seemed to have been slow, painful strokes of words. Her eyes scanned frantically over the confusing words that were written in the style their family had created for fun when she was younger:

_My dearest daughter Kagome, _

_I know I have not been in your life since your father's death. That dreadful man I remarried did something to me so I could not do anything but stand by and watch all those dreadful things happen to you. He's letting me write this letter to you right now, because he thinks that he'll get some needed information out of it. Well, he won't will he? Because only our family understands this way of writing. I remember how fun it was to create it. Anyways, by the time you read this I know that I will be dead and gone from this world, and for that I forgive you. It was never in my intentions to abandon you or your brother._

_The leather necklace is, of course, for you. It's some strange sort of puzzle that has been a part of you since you were a baby, but for some reason we were meant to give these to you in your greatest time of need. When you obtain three of these leather strings, braid them together, and things may make a little bit more sense. The pocket knife is for Souta, it's the one we used to use on our camping trips with you two. Tell him that I love him dearly and that I promise I will make a better mother the next time he sees me. Explain to him that I wasn't this way, really, and that I love him. I love you both dearly, and be strong. You were meant for years long before your time. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

Kagome slowly folded the note up and shoved it her shoe because she was still wearing the stupid skirt. Then she slowly tied the leather string around her neck along with the other one her father had given to her seven years before. Her hands shook violently and she wiped the tears from her eyes once more and gasped suddenly.

The space in between her two leather necklaces began to glow a strange color of purple before it slowly blacked out again. The glowing almost brought back some sort of memory that she felt was essential to her making it through all of this.

It was then that she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and felt the icy feeling of somebody watching her closely. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and tried to make it so she wouldn't look around, but she couldn't help it because she knew she'd have to face him sooner or later.

When she turned around she saw her stepfather lounging easily on the love seat in his room, with the same paint brush he'd used years ago for her father dangling easily from his fingers, in a teasing sort of way. But the difference between the picture she'd seen when she was younger was that the person next to him was no longer her mother, but the man she'd seen before in the car.

The man Inuyasha had named as Naraku was standing beside her sitting stepfather and grinning evilly. So Inuyasha had been right, this Naraku guy was truly evil. Her chin shoved out in defiance as she stood up and spat at their feet in disgust, unreasonably angry.

When she opened her mouth to start yelling Naraku held up his hand to silence her and she felt her lips clamp down in immediate silence, not by her own choice. He waved his hand around, "We were hoping you would make it back before she died so you might weasel out some more information for us. But you didn't do that, did you?"

"You bastard." Was all she seethed as she stepped towards them, prepared to fight to the death for them doing this to her and her family.

"Oh, how rude of you Kagome! We haven't even been properly introduced, and I'd assume that its about time that we have been. I'm Naraku, the man behind the man that has been ruining your sweet little life. Isn't your stepfather just a lovely man? He's got quite the imagination for serial killing. I find the bloody words on the ceiling a brilliant addition to his flamboyant killings."

"You're swine! Die and burn in hell!" she spat at his feet and stepped forward to start beating on him when her stepfather, who she had forgotten, stepped in between them and grabbed her around the waist. He smirked and breathed down her neck, the stench of alcohol coming across her delicate nose.

"Well, you'll grow to like me eventually I guess. For now, I'll leave you and your dear step father to his devices. Now remember, my dear boy, be gentle enough with her not to kill her." Naraku then patted her stepfathers head and then left the room and then the house.

**This chapter almost made me cry when I was writing it! I know, that's horrible of me, haha, but I couldn't help it. Sometimes I get lost in my writing. Though I had to look back a couple times at previous chapters for a few other details. **

**10 reviews please! And maybe quickly? Because if I write the next chapter as fast I did this one, I don't want to wait to have to put it up like I did with this one!**

**Black Parade: AWW!! Thank you, I'm glad I didn't screw up the sappy part. I think it takes the people who don't enjoy reading sappy stuff to write sappy stuff that isn't too sappy… haaha**

**Demented Angie: I'm getting closer and closer to revealing my motives!**

**Topazchick08: Sorry this chapter wasn't so cute… I think I did say this was supposed to be a kind of angsty**

**Marufan: I felt inspired, so I updated sooner! Yay!**

**Pay Backs a Bitch: Possibly? Hahah. Oh, oi, and sorry for never updating Maybe Memories. It just hasn't been that appealing of a story to write on, you know?**

**SSJ04 Mewtwo: Canon timeline? Sorry, I don't understand. Is that the current Inuyasha episode timeline? If it is, I don't think I'll head that way with this story since I haven't watched the show in a month or so… I'll have to watch YOUTUBE to catch up!**

**Fantin5Sun: Thank you! Sorry if this chapter is too angsty!**

_To this world I'm unimportant Just because I have nothing to give. So you call this your free country, Tell me why it cost so much to live, Tell me why. This world can turn me down But I won't turn away, oh no I won't turn around. All my work and endless measures. Never seem to get me very far, Walk a mile just to move an inch Now even though I'm trying so damn hard I'm trying so hard. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away, And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there is Nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here, oh no! I am already here, Down on my knees, I am already here, on no, I am Already here. I must have told you a thousand times, I am not running away. I won't duck and run I won't duck and run I won't duck and run No pass away. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone There is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down No cause I'm already here. This world can turn me down. But I won't turn away, And I won't duck away Cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there Is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here._


	13. Close Call

**_Since obviously cliffies don't sit too well with you all, I may not try it again… Though that one was strictly by mistake! Haha! Not much to comment on, besides the fact that I want to thank you for all your comments and support! THANKS!_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & crew or "duck and run" by 3 doors down. I also don't claim Patrick and Kat. I also don't own the song "From Yesterday" by 30 Seconds to Mars.**_

**Duck & Run**

_Close Call_

Her breathing came in uneven heaves and she watched him slip out the door and disappear, leaving her in the room with her dead mother and that man. He had his grubby hands around her small waist and she could feel his excitement growing, along with her disgust and despair.

She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed in her head, _'Please let it be just a beating. Please just a thorough beating, please just hit me hard. Please don't do more.'_ And as her silent prayers continued she decided she would do something to at least hold off his attempts to defile her.

She rammed her elbow into his gut and knew he hadn't been expecting it when he bent over in pain and let go of her, stumbling to balance himself against the wall. Before he had the chance to regain his ground she ran away from him and towards the door, slipping once in a pool of blood and falling, letting out a whimper while she tried again to reach the exit to the room.

He was too fast and grabbed her by the ankle and yanked her back towards him and thankfully for her, he looked very angry. She thought that many who had been abused were frightened by that look of anger in their abusers face, but to her, it meant safety. Anger meant he wasn't lusting after her at that moment. Anger meant he would just deal out a good beating and maybe, if she was lucky, just stop there.

She felt the kick into her side and she curled into herself slightly to soften the blow a bit, like she'd learned to before. When he swung his leg back to aim another kick she scrambled to her feet and reached the door knob, where she found that it had been locked securely. And then she realized that this must have been how he had drawn her mother, such a strong woman, to her feet.

The man had locked her in and given her no hope of escaping whenever he did those horrible things to her. She quickly turned to face him and found that he was within a foot of her face and breathing heavily. He shoved her violently against the door and grabbed her hair and using it as a source of leverage to batter it against the wooden door a couple times before he brought her forward to look him in the eye.

She felt the overwhelming sense of nausea from the trauma that had been dealt to her head and she felt her world spin around her in a triangular motion, his ugly, pining face at the point. Her eyes spoke ferocity when they usually spoke of dread and anger that had no place for revenge. She knew by the way he snarled at her that he, too, knew that he would no longer have a hold of her.

His voice creeped out, like slime upon a low pond in winter, "What's wrong, daughter of mine? Where's that lovely bit of fear in your eyes? Where has it gone off to? It did compliment your face well. Did you know your mother looked at me as you now look, except she had fear in her eyes? She begged for her life. She told me I could do anything to you, as long as she got to live."

He was coming up with lies to present to her and weaken her determination, and for once she didn't believe the things he said. She dared to come closer to his face and snarl, "False."

That had really pissed him off and he threw her head hard against the door before punching her viciously in the face. She could have sworn her cheek bone should have shattered, but for some reason she knew that it would hold up just fine. The feeling was normal for her and so were the blows he continued to rain upon her. Luckily she hadn't received any broken bones yet this time. It was always harder to explain them to the people.

And as the abuse continued she slipped off into her other conscious. Settling for the unreal as she dug deep down to withstand the long haul. Knees shaking the words of a song blanketed her thoughts from anything else and she hummed to herself beneath her breath and the silent screams.

_He's a stranger to some, And a vision to none. He can never get enough, get enough of the one.  
For a fortune he'd quit, but it's hard to admit, how it ends and begins. On his face is a map of the world, (A map of the world), On his face is a map of the world, (A map of the world). From yesterday, it's coming! From yesterday, the fear! From yesterday, it calls him, But he doesn't want to read the message here.  
On a mountain he sits, not of gold but of sin, through the blood he can learn, see the life that it turn. From council of one, He'll decide when he's done with the innocent.  
On his face is a map of the world, (A map of the world). On his face is a map of the world, (A map of the world).  
From yesterday, it's coming! From yesterday, the fear! From yesterday, it calls him, but he doesn't want to read the message here, but he doesn't want to read the message here, but he doesn't want to read the message here, but he doesn't want to read the message here.  
On his face is a map of the world. From yesterday, it's coming! From yesterday, the fear! From yesterday, it calls him, but he doesn't want to read the message here. From yesterday, From yesterday, From yesterday, the fear. From yesterday, From yesterday, but he doesn't want to read the message here._

The song disappeared from her lips and she realized the pain was getting too much and she had found herself on the floor and he was kicking her. She didn't have the strength to resist him any longer and found herself uncurling herself on the floor. She was lying open to his whipping now also and could find nothing to distract herself from the painful slaps on her back.

Blood seeped through the blouse she was wearing and she wished to everything that she was wearing her normal clothes. Those would have at least shielded her from some of the hits. Soon enough she felt his strength abating and he was panting. Finally he stopped and smiled down at her easily.   
He looked around at the chaos he had reeked on their small house and smiled then said nonchalantly, "I'm worn out for today. A murder and a harsh beating, wow, it's almost been too much happiness for one day! Why don't you clean up this room and I'll dispose of this body. Good thing we're out in the country! I think down by that little tree and in your herb garden would do well enough. Fertilizer for this spring, right? Oh yes, Kagome, I noticed you planting. I notice everything you do. Well, I'll be off!"

She looked at him in horror and fought back a gag reflex, thinking of her mother being a fertilizer for her plants. Her mother's body should provide beautiful flowers for a grave, not herbs. Not for a garden. Her eyes watched, half open, as he slung her mother's dead body across his shoulders and began to walk out of the door.

He stopped half way out the door and looked back at her, "Oh yes, in our bathroom there should be a bucket and a mop. You might as well burn those sheets. Remember what a wonderful job you did with the mess your father had made? Sure, I had to convince you to do it, but you learned well enough. Now do that for me sweetheart, and maybe I'll reward you afterward." An evil grin appeared across his face and he gave her a disgusting wink.

And then he was gone and she was left on her side, in that horrible smelling room. After a few minutes she shoved herself up off the floor, shaking, and went to the bed first. He'd killed her on her comforter, so that the blood had barely soaked through to the mattress. That was good for her sake, because last time he'd just bought a new mattress and given her the bloody one.

She used the bloodied sheets and comforter to mop up most of the blood on the floor and then she shoved them all into a trash bag before going to the bathroom, limping slightly in pain. Her whole body was shaking with the physical and emotional pain and she almost lost her self control for once. She drew the bucket into the bathtub and poured the bleach and floor cleaners into the bucket before filling it up with water. As she lugged it out of the bathroom she grabbed the mop and dipped it in.

Plunge it into the water, squeeze, drop it on the floor, mop. The feeling was repetitive and she continued her work until she'd gotten up all that she could from the room and had to resort to a scrub brush, which she used quickly so she could hurry her job along. Nothing seemed to register with her, it was all mechanical.

The bedroom was done and she dragged her work out into the hallway so she could mop up the drippings on the floor and then start to scrub the ceiling. She had to climb onto the railing to reach the ceiling and she knew she would probably fall, either down the stairs, or onto the short drop to the floor.

Somehow she kept her feet in place as she furiously scrubbed at the one word she hated most, the one style of writing that had meant the end of her world forever. And then she reflected back upon her mother, and she knew nobody would notice her disappearance. Nobody but Souta and herself, and of course her stepfather. Her mother had rarely traveled outside of the house since they had been there for a month or so.

Scrub and cry. Scrub and cry. Her memory flashed back to her doing the same thing when her father had been murdered by the horrible man. And the thing she knew, was that she could never tell anybody about it all. Not only would few believe her, but even if they did and he was put away in jail, she knew there were others to come and finish his dirty work.

After an hour of work she dumped out the bucket and then cleaned the mop and scrub up and returned them to his bathroom. She slowly dragged the bag of sheets outside and stored them in the cellar, where she would retrieve them the next day and burn them in daylight, because it would be less noticeable.

She hated herself because she had to be as proficient as a murderer as he. She was assisting him and there was nothing she could do about it. They would find her, no matter where she went, she knew that much. Memories of trying to run away with Souta always ended out badly, with both of them knocked up so badly that neither of them barely lived.

It took her another few minutes to pull herself together and drag herself up the stairs the dreaded hallway. Before she went into her own room she checked to make sure Souta's door was locked and she went to the hallway bathroom they shared and turned the knob, only to discover it locked. She cursed when she read the note: _Why not take a shower in my bathroom? Since you're the only woman left in this house. Scrumptious idea, right?_

She shivered and fought back the urge to vomit and she hurriedly made her way to her room, opening the door and then closing it quickly, locking it tight. She would wait until tomorrow at the camp grounds until she bathed.

She tucked herself into her bed and stared at the ceiling in a silent misery and felt her heart breaking. It was holding on by barely anything and she felt her sanity slipping from her, edging to the point where she would feel nothing at all. She didn't want to cry anymore, she never cried. But her mother… Her mother was dead and that was just another cut string of her heart.

Now her heart was hanging on by only a choice few strings. Precariously close to falling, and into what, she did not know. She didn't wish to find out what her heart so dangerously dangled over. Without even thinking hard about it, she knew her heart was held on by two people. Her younger brother who she had cherished her whole life and sheltered, and then the other one who she hadn't known but a month.

She couldn't comprehend the reasons behind her love for Inuyasha, but she knew it was strong. The whole day had suddenly hit her with the fact that she loved yet again, which she chose so rarely to do, and she regretted it. She regretted falling for him because she knew he didn't love her, and she knew that even if they were miraculously together, something would happen to destroy it.

Already she was threatening his life by just befriending him. If her stepfather ever found out about him, then she would be in serious trouble. She would lose everything she had gained with him, and she would lose the strongest string holding her heart up.

Souta was another strong string, but for some reason Inuyasha seemed closer to her heart in a different, more intense way then her little brother. And then she thought back on Inuyasha and found herself drifting off into sleep, clutching her blankets to herself as she dreamed about him.

And then she was lost in a dead sleep and could only faintly wish that she would wake up in time to make their departure to school.

Her internal alarm clock woke her up and she got slowly out of bed, more sore than she had been in ages. She looked at the clock in her room and found out that it was only 5 o'clock and that they didn't have to be to school until 7:30. That would give her time to go to the camp site and wash up.

Her body was sore and complained about every movement that she made as she opened her drawers, finding to her horror that there was barely anything but that odd school uniform that she was still wearing. Deciding that she couldn't help it, she grabbed the uniform and some other things into her bag and opened the latch to the secret crawl space that went through the house.

Before she would have used the hallways and just gone quietly throughout the house, but she knew she couldn't withstand another beating so soon. When she reached Souta's room she found him already awake and ready, balanced on the edge of his bed with a vacant look.

Instantly she knew her brother had heard what happened last night and had probably seen the blood on the ceiling and she made her way over to him, kneeling in front of him and grabbing his hands delicately. He looked down at her with tear filled eyes and she said in a small, sad voice, "Oh, Souta!"

He was crying and latched onto her, trying to keep himself quiet as he hiccupped and balled his fists in her still blood soaked uniform, "Kagome, why'd he do that? Why mom? Why won't he just leave you alone?"

She looked over his shoulder at the wall and just stared a bit before she whispered quietly, "I don't know Souta, but it will be ok. It's always been ok, hasn't it? We still have each other, and that's all we've ever needed."

He hiccupped and quieted himself because he didn't want to wake their stepfather up, "I know she was a horrible mother, but she was still our mother. How could anybody do something like that?"

Her mouth twitched in her restrained emotion as she rubbed his back, "She wasn't really like that, and she was actually a wonderful person. She loved you so much when we were little, but he changed everything. It wasn't her fault. And I don't know how he could, but he did." She pressed the pocket knife into his hand, "She wanted you to have this. Now I know its hard Souta, but we have to go."

He nodded and gripped the pocket knife tightly before standing up and grabbing his backpack. They both knew what they had to do to escape their house and made their way to the secret crawl space. They checked to make sure that both their doors to their rooms were unlocked so he wouldn't find their secret way out.

Then they made sure the doors to the passage were all locked and hidden and then they preceded to climbing down the old ladder to the bottom section of the crawl space. Once they finally reached the outer flap they snuck outside and stretched their legs.

Both siblings carefully hid the outer door and then fell to their old routine of walking quickly towards the camping sight. Both seemed at peace beside each other and Kagome barely realized her injuries as they moved silently through the early morning air, crisp and chilling.

Once they made it to the camp sight Kagome looked towards Souta, "I don't want you sitting outside in the open, it's too cold. You can come in with me, so I can make sure nobody comes and hurts you." She grabbed him in a fierce hug and kissed the top of his head before she led him into the women's restroom then closed and locked the door.

Souta eased himself onto the bench and laid out, pillowing his head and quickly falling into a relaxed sleep beneath the fluorescent lights of the bathroom.

She went into one of the shower stalls and undressed, throwing her cloths in the trash in the bathroom. Without another thought she turned the shower on and let the warm water wash over her sore body, caressing it and healing it.

Everything seemed perfect for a few choice moments before she started flinching at the stinging on her back. Her hands snaked around her back to gingerly touch the welts on her back from the belt. The raised skin stung with every drop of water and she hissed in pain, deciding to rush her shower a bit. For once she didn't feel like cutting herself, and just felt like accepting the pain she had already been dealt out.

Surely she could hold out with not punishing herself once, right? After a while she was able to forget about the pain on her back and the rest of her body and she just let the whole bathroom steam up with the heat from the shower.

Once half an hour had passed she gripped the silver shower handle and turned it off, drying herself then wrapping the towel around herself and stepping into the main part of the bathroom. The warmth of the shower had caused most of the bathroom to become similar to a sauna and she breathed easily.

She knew that the peacefulness wouldn't last long and she was just waiting for the depression to set in so she could get on with her regular life. But despite herself she couldn't feel depressed, as she should. Without really realizing it, she felt her fathers and mothers presences nearby her.

Sighing, she dressed in the odd school uniform, inspecting each piece of clothing carefully. The skirt was a plaited hunter green that only reached halfway down her thighs, and the blouse was airy yet form fitting with a green tie around the top and green cuffs. She slipped on knee high socks and then without a second thought slipped on her converse. They completely clashed with the outfit and she knew it, but somehow she felt comfortable in it and decided against changing.

From around the corner Souta was getting restless and bored since he'd woken up after her shower and had been sitting there for another half hour or so. He shifted restlessly on the bench and stared at the clock, "Kagome! It's 6:45, we'd better head out!"

Without another second she grabbed her bag and things up and then went around the corner to hug him gingerly, "Ok, lets go!"

She was already pulling him towards the door but he stopped and looked at her, a little worried, "Hey sis… Your cheek is really swollen, even if you covered it up with make up, you can still really see that somebody hit you. How are you going to explain it?"

This made her pause and she placed a hand on her cheek before letting go of his arm, "Give me a second and I'll fix it. Thanks for telling me."

Rushing to the mirror she was thankful that her hair was still wet so that she could brush over some of it over to the side with her swollen cheek and hide it with the parting of her hair that way. She considered this style of hair the 'emo' type hair, but didn't care at the moment. It served her purpose justly.

Only five minutes had passed and they were out of the bathroom and headed towards Souta's school, in a companionable silence. When they reached his school she hugged him and told him to wait for her after school and lie low.

Then she headed towards her school and what she could already tell was going to be a long day. The walk was already taking its told on her beaten body and she could feel a few of her welts opening a little a oozing blood. Oh well, it couldn't be prevented.

By the time she made it to her school it was already 7:20 and the first bell rang to dismiss them to their first hour. The stares she got from everyone were unnerving, and she knew it was because her different clothes, and the way she walked with a slight limp.

She was beginning to prepare herself to enter her first hour when a growl was heard from behind her and she looked to see Inuyasha, glaring at her, "Kagome. What happened?"

Her eyes latched onto his, alarmed, as she tried to find out feasible excuses when she realized he had no proof that anything out of the usual had happened. Her eyes changed to more annoyed as she glared slightly, "Nothing, why do you ask?"

He snarled and lightly gripped her arm, "Don't try to lie to me, I know something is wrong. I could feel it all last night, and now that I can see you I know if for sure. I can smell the fear and the blood on you, you wreak of it. I'm surprised the whole school can't smell it."

She shrugged and brushed his off with an effort, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm perfectly fine. Maybe a little tired since it's Monday, but that's reasonable, isn't it?"

Weird, she commented to herself. She was actually arguing back with somebody after one of her beatings. Usually she just hid herself and curled into herself but today she felt angry at the world. She supposed she'd never argued with somebody over her well being because nobody had ever asked her about it before.

"You're hurt and I know it. Don't try and hide it from me. I'll get to the bottom of this later." He looked down at her with worry and frustration written all over his face as one of the teachers hurried him on to his own classroom and she went into her own.

She drifted off into an uneasy stupor and stared at the window at nothing in particular for the next hour, misery finally beginning to sink in. But it wasn't depression; it was misery, an unending feeling of doom.

**Woo, its over! I can't wait to get into more happy chapters soon… SOON! Hahah, maybe another chapter or two of real angsty stuff. **

**Maybe possibly another 10 reviews? That would be nice!**

**Katara11: Bingo! Well, close to bingo anyways! **

**Topazchick08: Thank you!**

**The-Darkest-Abyss: THANK YOU! I think you made me blush! Such a nice review!**

**Marufan: And I have reason to be intimidated by this pet sock because…..? Maybe it smells? Haha**

**Demented Angie: Thank you! I think I will continue! WOO!**

**Pay Backs a Bitch: Yes, definitely creepy. I was watching CSI while writing it. Good inspiration, eh? Haaha**

**BlackParade: Sadly, you will have to wait for fluff… I wish I could just throw it in, but I can't. It would ruin the tone. Yah know? But don't worry, its coming!**

**Kouga's Archi: Thank you! Usually I'm not talented on cliffs, but I guess I created one without even realizing it.. Haha**

**Shippo700: Aww! Sorry! But I'm glad I'm not the only one tearing up to my story! Cuz that makes me sound full of myself... which I'm not… but the subject is just a sad one and ill stop babbling now!**

**Neko-Angel666: Wow, when I first started reading your review I thought it was a flame and I felt bad! Hahah, but then I realized what it was and then decided to update since it sounded so urgent! Haha.**

_To this world I'm unimportant Just because I have nothing to give. So you call this your free country, Tell me why it cost so much to live, Tell me why. This world can turn me down But I won't turn away, oh no I won't turn around. All my work and endless measures. Never seem to get me very far, Walk a mile just to move an inch Now even though I'm trying so damn hard I'm trying so hard. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away, And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there is Nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here, oh no! I am already here, Down on my knees, I am already here, on no, I am Already here. I must have told you a thousand times, I am not running away. I won't duck and run I won't duck and run I won't duck and run No pass away. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone There is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down No cause I'm already here. This world can turn me down. But I won't turn away, And I won't duck away Cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there Is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here._


	14. The Day After

**_Ok, so I'm starting swim team tomorrow so you may have to wait until the weekends for me to update because I'll be swimming for 2 hours, riding for 2 or 3 hours, and then doing homework for about 3 hours every night. Hahah, busy busy! Anyways, since everybody wants her stepdad dead quickly, I kind of rushed this chapter. And the next will probably be rushed too for you guys. _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & crew or "duck and run" by 3 doors down. I also don't claim Patrick and Kat.**_

**Duck & Run**

_The Day After_

Sango was waving her hand in front of her friends face as she tried to get her to move, "Hello, earth to Kagome! Kagome, come on, class is over! We need to go to second hour!"

Kat entered the classroom since she had second hour with the history teacher and she saw her friend and the new girl sitting across the room. Her eyebrows arched in worry and she made her way over to the two, "Is she alright? What's wrong with her?"

"I have no idea, but she won't give any signs that she even knows that I'm here. She's been staring out the window for the past hour." Sango was now clapping her hands in front of Kagome's face only to see the girl continue to stare out the window.

Kat walked around so she was kneeling in front of Kagome, looking her in the face. She scrunched her eyebrows a bit in confusion and thought to herself out loud, "Maybe we can get her out of this stupor by moving her hair out of her eye…"

Kat brought her graceful hands up to the other girl's face, swiping the hair out of her eye with her long fingers. Both of the girls gasped at what they saw. An angry red mark was planted across her cheek and it looked extremely swollen, almost causing her eye to disappear behind the swelling.

Sango and Kat looked at each other and nodded before they let Kagome's hair fall back over her swollen cheek. A few other students had begun to file into the room and they knew they had to move Kagome. Each of them lifted her up and started to walk out the classroom door, getting an odd look from a few people. As they made their way to the girl's bathroom, Kagome began to regain her standings and she was mumbling a bit.

Once she could think clearly she noticed that both Kat and Sango were supporting and looking at her worriedly, and she ran a hand over her weary face, "What is it? What are you doing?"

Both of them kept their arms around her to support her weight because she didn't look exactly steady and leaned themselves against a wall as they stood sort of in front of her and looked at her, "Did he hit you? Did Inuyasha do that to you?" Sango's face was crowded in front of Kagome's and both were holding her up.

Kat's angry reply came in vehemently, "If he did anything to hurt you, if he did this, I'll kick his ass! And so will Patrick!"

Kagome was getting upset and the hands and bodies touching hers were making her closterphobic. She began to breath heavily and her eyes started to run over the hallway feverishly as she began to try and get away from them. She felt like a cornered animal and couldn't get away.

Her voice came through and she was pushing them away, saying in a strangled voice, "Please, please, give me some room. Please, I'm fine, just let me be… I can't… I can't breath!"

Kat and Sango slowly backed away to watch the girl have what looked like a panic attack. Just then Patrick turned the corner lazily and saw her starting to swoon a bit and he ran up to them, grabbing Kagome's hand in his. He ignored her protests as he kneeled in front of her, pulling her down along with him so she was sitting.

His green eyes searched her with concern and he brushed the hair behind her ear, "Come on Kagome, breath. It's not hard, just in and out. Calm down, whatever happened, we'll help make it better."

Kat was kneeling down beside Patrick and looking at their friend while Sango got a wet towel. Kat look towards her boyfriend, "What's wrong with her, Patrick?"

"Panic attack I reckon. Something's bothering her." He said in his Australian accent as he took one of his hands and cupped her un swollen cheek and turned her face so she was looking him straight in the eyes, "Ok Kagome, calm down. It'll be ok, I promise."

She shrank away from his touch and then again when Kat tried to keep her sitting and she stood up, "Sorry, I've got to go, or I'll be late. Bye guys, sorry." She left them all sitting on the floor in the hallway as she rushed off to her art class.

Once in her art class she sat down heavily and listened to the art teacher's instructions on their project. Once they were given she got out the drawing board and the paper and grabbed a tray of charcoal and began to draw the picture that came into her head and expressed her feelings.

The story she wished to tell played itself out slowly as she skillfully drew. A young woman was kneeling at the edge of a cliff and looking down, an arm outstretched to what lay at the bottom, which was an endless well of despair. Behind her were many ugly creatures and then one creature that was half human, on his hands. He was naked from the waist up, and his creature half started at his waist. Without realizing it she gave him long silver hair and dog ears, and innocent yet fierce golden eyes.

The sky in her drawing was stormy and by the time she finished it the bell rang and she started to put everything away. She heard Inuyasha talking to the teacher and she quickly got a cover sheet and stapled it to her drawing so he wouldn't see it. With that she finished cleaning up, charcoal all over her jeans and some on her face.

As she tried to duck by him without him noticing her, she scrubbed at her face furiously to get the charcoal and by the time she was half way out the door she thought she was home free. But she was wrong and Inuyasha dragged her gently back and cupped her face, rubbing off the charcoal.

"You smell like Patrick." He sniffed her face once and scrunched up his nose, a little in jealousy and a little in worry. He eyed her suspiciously, trying to find out what was wrong with her.

"I know. I felt a little sick this morning and he was trying to wake me up and make me feel better. If you'd take another sniff you'd smell Kat and Sango on me too." She glared at him slightly and tried to pull out of his grasp before he noticed all her injuries.

"Well, why weren't you feeling well? Do you feel ok now?" He held her still with only a little bit of strength and was surprised by how weak she felt. He thought he might break her bones, she felt so fragile.

"I… Just didn't sleep all that well last night is all. And I had to get up early to finish homework and walk Souta to school. I think my immune system must be weak or something." She faked a yawn and stretched painfully with one arm, the other still held by Inuyasha as he scrutinized her. She finally, slowly, retracted her arm from his grasp, "I have to get to my math class. Sorry Inuyasha, I'll catch up with you later!"

With that he watched her walk away down the hall and he went back into the art room to once again stare at nothing for an hour. Kagome made it to her math class just in time, sitting down in front of Sango this time.

Sango was watching her anxiously throughout the whole class and occasionally would shift in her chair a lot to view the other girls face. Surprisingly, Kagome kept her face centered at the front of the classroom and was listening closely to every word the teacher said. By the end of class Sango was fed up with just watching her friend act like it was nothing and when they were walking out of the classroom to lunch she turned to her.

"Tell me if Inuyasha hit you, Kagome. This is very important, and you have no reason to hide it or be ashamed of it. If he did hurt you, then he deserves to be punished and not just let his cruel actions slide. I mean, I know Inuyasha can be very edgy at times, but I never expected him to take it this time!"

Kagome just continued to walk into the lunch room and grab her food, spacing off quite a bit as she did. She hadn't heard a word Sango was saying, and all she could focus on was how she wouldn't dare touch the food because she'd regret it that night. Plus, the food looked particularly gnarly today.

When they reached their lunch table outside in the cold, barely a few others stuck out in the weather. Many of the Goths and loners and others had abandoned the outdoors to leave only a few and truer loners and such outside. Miroku was already sitting at the table and when he noticed the look on Sango's face and Kagome's pale demeanor he instantly stood up and asked what was wrong.

A stormy look wavered over Sango's face which turned into full blown rage and hatred when Inuyasha came into view. Without even realizing it she had stood up and was glaring down Inuyasha and yelled out angrily, "How DARE you put a hand on Kagome! I can't believe you would hit her Inuyasha! She's probably half your size! Look what you did!" with that she brushed the hair away from Kagome's face and presented the bruised cheek.

It was then that they had gotten Kagome's attention and she was looking with confusion around at her friends. She hadn't caught the yelling since she had dismissed it as just another fight between Sango and Miroku, but when she saw Inuyasha's outraged face and Sango standing her ground, she began to worry. Why had Sango brushed her hair out of her face to show off her bruise?

Inuyasha's eyes lit up in a look of outrage, "How could you even SAY something like Sango? I did not EVER hit Kagome or hurt her! You must not know me as well as I thought you did, because you wouldn't believe that I could sink that low. I'd NEVER hit her." He was now in her face yelling at her, a few veins popping out in his neck as he did. He turned to Kagome, a look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes, "Tell them that I didn't do that to you. And tell me who did. I'll kill the bastard."

The coolness of his voice over the last sentence made her veins run cold. If he killed her father then there would be many more to kill him and most likely herself. She wouldn't mind being dead, but she couldn't stand the thought of Inuyasha coming to any harm on her behalf. She stood up, tears welling up in her eyes, "Of course you didn't hit me. Don't say that thought. Don't say you'll kill."

Sango broke into their conversation, "How can we believe that Inuyasha?!?! She's probably afraid of you beating her again if she tells the truth! Look! She's about to cry!"

Finally Miroku added himself to the argument, "Now Sango, don't jump to conclusions. I'm sure Inuyasha would never do such a thing to her of all people."

But Inuyasha ignored both of them and walked steadily up to Kagome and grabbed one of her small hands and gave her a fierce look, "Tell me who did this to you."

She opened her mouth as if to tell him and then closed it quickly. The tears were begging to pour over but she refused to cry anymore over it. She shrugged her shoulders nervously, gave a tiny sniffle before putting on an ultra fake smile, "I can't do that."

"Kagome, please. I know somebody has been hurting you, but I can't protect you if I don't know who it is!" He held her wrist tightly, even when she tried to get away.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm fine! I'm just a little clumsy is all, I did this myself! Well, why don't we go to gym? Sound like a good idea? GREAT!" She got her hand out of his grasp and clapped her hands in eagerness.

The bell rang that instant and Miroku continued to try and calm the over zealous Sango and Inuyasha continued to badger Kagome about her injuries. When they finally reached the gym Kagome ducked instantly into the girls lockers to avoid his scrutinizing glare.

She knew she would not make it in one piece through gym and so she hoped that they were running around the courtyard so that she could hide behind the bleachers for a while. She hurried while dressing so she could avoid Kikyo's gang bothering her. Luckily for her she narrowly avoided them because right as they were coming in the locker she'd pulled her shirt over her head.

The girls steered clear of Kagome as she gave them all glares and she made her way out to sit down and wait for directions to what they needed to do. All of the boys were looking at her curiously since normally the girls didn't make it out until the very last minute.

Inuyasha sauntered out into the gym and sat down next to Kagome and stayed quiet for a little while. Right when the coach started to talk he leaned over and whispered into her ear, "You're going to have to tell me sometime. And soon."

"No I won't have to. Don't be so arrogant." Her eyes remained trained on the coach as he told them that they were going to be running outside around the courtyard.

"Well, even if you don't tell me, I'll still figure it out. At least you're not denying it anymore." He felt good that she would trust him enough that she could at least admit that somebody was hurting her. But at the same time her admitting it overwhelmed him with a sense of dread.

She shrugged and looked away from him again and focused her eyes on the ceiling as she said calmly, "You see right through me. Denying does me no good when it comes to you." She turned and looked at him and gave him a half cheerful smile, "Don't worry about it Inuyasha, I can handle myself."

"Well you don't need to handle being beat up like you are! Whoever does that to you deserves to die, the coward!" He shifted angrily and pounded his fist into the palm of his other hand, focusing his unnerving golden eyes on her.

She shifted nervously and shrugged again and then finally stood up when the rest of the class had started to file out the door. Most of them were complaining about how cold it was but she ignored it and began to run as soon as she got out the door. She didn't have to think about anything whenever she ran. All that registered in her mind was to place one foot in front of the other.

When they reached the bleachers she ducked beneath them and rested her head against one of the bars and sighed. Her whole body ached terribly and she couldn't get the overwhelming sense of dread out. The idea that her mother wasn't alive anymore was eating her up inside.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was continuing to run but finally noticed that Kagome was nowhere to be found. His worry grew and he began to run faster, at his demon speed so the whole class was beginning to grow frightened of him. Most of them just thought he pretended to be a half demon.

He finally caught scent of her and followed it to beneath the bleachers where he found her, staring off into no where without emotion. Something wasn't right about the look she had on her face and he crawled over to her since she hadn't noticed him yet. He slowly put his arm around her shoulders, trying to get her to acknowledge him.

The response he got from her was the complete opposite of what he'd been expecting to get. She jerked wildly out of his arms and backed away from him so quickly that she bumped her head against one of the bars beneath the stands. The look she gave him was one that said she didn't remember who he was at the moment.

He held up his hands to show her that he meant no harm and he edged his way slowly towards her, "Don't worry Kagome, calm down. It's just me, Inuyasha, and I'm not going to hurt you, ok? Calm down!"

Her eyes were wild with fear and suspicion and her breathing rapid as she looked at him. Finally she began to realize who it was again and her nerves began to calm down enough to allow her to sit down and put her head in her hands. Her hands were shaking heavily as she said quietly, "Don't scare me like that Inuyasha!"

"But I hardly did anything! You looked sad and I just wanted to comfort you. Kagome, who could do something so horrible to you? To make you so scared of any touch?"

As his eyes scrutinized her she twirled her fingers nervously and said uneasily, "Nobody of any consequence. Well, we'd best be going. It sounds as if everyone if going in." Even as she stood up she could feel his eyes boring their holes into her. Every bone in her body screamed in distress as she crawled back out of the stands and began to run towards the school with Inuyasha behind her.

When they got inside she parted from him quickly and then rushed to get dressed and leave before he was done. Kikyo's gang seemed strangely sedated as she dressed and one girl even approached her and asked worriedly, "Hey, are you alright? Did we do that to you? I didn't know we were so hard on you…"

Surprise leapt into Kagome's eyes as she brushed the girl off with a smile, "Nah, it's fine. Just forget about it." With that she left the girl standing in the locker rooms, totally bewildered.

So the rest of the day passed by excruciatingly slow and the last bell rang slowly. As she walked out of the school Inuyasha jogged up to her side and grabbed her hand so she would slow down enough for him to walk beside him. She was dragged toward his car and he said evenly, "I'm going to give you a ride, alright? You look tired."

A worried nod came from her and she followed him and quietly said as he dragged her, "We need to pick up Souta though, if that's alright with you."

A smile and a nod came from him, "Yah, I've wanted to meet this brother of yours, that you seem to love so much. Sounds good. We going to the elementary school then?"

"Mmmhm." She was surprised into silence at his ready willingness to pick up her brother. He started his car and they quickly drove off toward Souta's elementary school and arrived at in within thirty minutes. When they pulled into the driveway both of them were silent for a while since they had to wait another hour for them to get out of school.

Inuyasha yawned and looked over to her, "I wish you'd tell me who hurts you so. It would be a lot easier for me to hunt them down."

A light growl came from her and she looked at him in frustration, "Can't you just drop it for once Inuyasha? I'm fine, I'm still breathing, aren't I?"

"No, I can't drop it. I like you too much to drop it." He gazed coolly out of his side window with his arms folded in an attempt to look calm. But his hands were sweating heavily and a few drops of sweat had placed themselves on his brow. What if she hated him for telling her that he liked her? I mean, it wasn't as if he was telling her that he outright loved her or liked her more than a friend.

Her dark blue eyes settled on him and she smiled lightly, a happiness settling into her desolate heart. He liked her! Maybe it wasn't a like like or a love, but it was still admittance to having at least a little feeling for her. It proved that he at least liked her as a friend, and if that was all he felt like admitting to or all that he felt, she was fine with it.

Before she could respond to him Souta was knocking on the window of the car and Inuyasha unlocked the doors to let him in. As he jumped in he said with a little suspicion in his voice, "Is he driving us home?"

"Yes he is… This is my little brother, Souta, Inuyasha. Souta, this is my friend Inuyasha." She watched as Inuyasha turned around in his seat and held out his hand to her little brother.

Her little brother stared at it with a little disgust, "He's your _friend?_ I thought you couldn't stand having friends! Not after what happened to…" She quickly covered his mouth before he finished the sentence and glared at Souta, before smiling nervously at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a sharp glance and asked in a very low tone, "What is he talking about Kagome? Not after what happened?"

Kagome continued to glare at her little brother while she answered him, "Oh nothing, its nothing. Souta is just a little weird around my guy friends, is all. A little protectiveness… Anyways, why don't we go do something for a while? Does that sound good to you guys?"

Both males looked at each other while they nodded nervously. Inuyasha put the car into drive and took off the parking break as he asked them both, a little unhappily, "Well, do you guys want to go to the park or something? I feel like lazing around myself."

The siblings nodded and they drove off to the park in silence. When they finally got there they filed out of the car and Souta took off to the swings yelling, "Inuyasha's it!"

For a moment both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other in surprise because his attitude towards Inuyasha had changed so dramatically in such little time. But Kagome caught on a little before Inuyasha and started to run away from him towards Souta, laughing a little.

It was just like being a little kid again and she forgot all her problems for a moment. As she ran she heard Inuyasha advances towards them and she grabbed Souta's hand so they could run faster.

They ducked beneath playground equipment and jumped over other things while Inuyasha faked a slow run. Souta continued to run quickly but Kagome's injuries were slowing her down so he left her behind. Inuyasha came up from behind her and grabbed her around the waist and yelled out in the loudest childish voice he could, "TAG!"

Another laugh escaped her throat and soon they were both laughing so hard that they could barely stand. Kagome was the first one to wobble and fall onto the ground, bringing Inuyasha down with her. They laughing in the grass, side by side with Kagome still in Inuyasha's arms for a while before they heard footsteps running quickly towards them.

Inuyasha sat up quickly, alert and ready for any danger when he saw Souta sprinting towards them with a determined look on his face. It wasn't until he yelled out, "DOGPILE!" that both teenagers attempted to flaunt his oncoming attack.

Inuyasha resorted to covering a giggling Kagome as Souta cannon-balled Inuyasha's back and sprawled out. Kagome got none of the force of it but soon the awkward position Inuyasha was in caused him to collapse on top of her so they were all piled up like a ton of kids, laughing.

They spent the rest of the next few hours playing throughout the park until Inuyasha decided to sit down and rest for a while. Kagome and Souta continued to play and Kagome chose a swing to sit on and swing on while he watched her through half closed eyes. He didn't want her to know that he was watching her.

As Kagome swung back and forth he followed her, seeing the thrilled smile on her face and he couldn't help but smile himself. Her smile really did light up anybodies day, when it was genuine. The skirt she was wearing was lifting a bit every time she swung forward, revealing a little more of her skin every time.

His mouth began to drop open and he couldn't help that his eyes were glued to her long delicate legs. When he finally noticed that she was looking at him he averted his eyes and shook his head violently, cursing Miroku for causing the perverted thoughts running through his head. He let out a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes finally, falling asleep.

About half an hour later Kagome and Souta began to grow cold so Kagome went over to Inuyasha and shyly tapped his shoulder. When he didn't wake up she leaned forward and took off his hat, tugging on one of his ears. It took only one tug for him to wake up with a start and lean into her hand instinctively.

Kagome laughed and said shyly, "Umm, can you take us home now? I'm getting cold." She slowly took her hands back from his ears and noticed the quick frown that played across his face when she did.

He nodded and stood up, stretching, "Sounds good to me. I'm getting kind of hungry anyways."

So all of them got into his car and headed off to her house. When they reached her house he pulled his car to a stop and looked out the window, gazing at the odd house with interest. Something of the house reeked of evil, and he was having second thoughts on letting Kagome and her brother leave the safety of his car.

Before he could stop them they'd already gotten out of the car and were waving at him to leave. He waited until they both reached her door before he drove off, feeling as if he'd delivered Kagome into the hands of an enemy. For the rest of the night he couldn't blow the feeling off.

**Done! This was a fairly light-hearted chapter, eh? I was getting sick of writing such dramatic stuff, though I still have some left to write. **

**Umm… Another 10 reviews possibly? Thank you for all the reviews for my last chapter! **

**The-Darkest-Abyss: I know what you mean, I get lazy too. And thank you.**

**Demented Angie: I'm trying to get to more light-hearted chapters… Haha, thank you though!**

**Neko-angel666: I'm doing a big research paper for school right now, but I'm trying to get around to your story! And don't worry, I'm not offended, I get that way too when people leave big cliffhangers.**

**SSJ04 Mewtwo: Oh yes, when Inuyasha finds out there will definitely by dire consequences.**

**WallMagnet19: Thank you! And my intentions should be clear soon enough… Hehe**

**Marufan: I'm definitely getting very close to that part of the story, don't worry!**

**BlackParade: Don't worry, it won't be in the last chapter…! Man, so many people want it that I'm going to have to hurry it into the story sooner!**

**Kouga's Archi: Thank you!**

**Topazchick08: I will write as fast as I can with swim team coming up!**

**Shippo700: Thank you!**

**Manga-boy-lover: Thank you so much!**

**Pay Backs a Bitch: Actually, all the Chuckie movies are cheesy… Haha. And I'm anticipating being able to write lots of happy chapters in the future, but I have to wait one more chapter I think… So don't worry! I made this chapter pretty light-hearted for you! WOOT!**

_To this world I'm unimportant Just because I have nothing to give. So you call this your free country, Tell me why it cost so much to live, Tell me why. This world can turn me down But I won't turn away, oh no I won't turn around. All my work and endless measures. Never seem to get me very far, Walk a mile just to move an inch Now even though I'm trying so damn hard I'm trying so hard. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away, And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there is Nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here, oh no! I am already here, Down on my knees, I am already here, on no, I am Already here. I must have told you a thousand times, I am not running away. I won't duck and run I won't duck and run I won't duck and run No pass away. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone There is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down No cause I'm already here. This world can turn me down. But I won't turn away, And I won't duck away Cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there Is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here._


	15. It's the End of the Beginning

_**OK SO COMPLETELY BLAME FANFICTION FOR MY NOT UPDATING QUICKLY! THEY WOULDN'T LET ME SUBMIT ANY DOCUMENTS FOR LIKE A WEEK!!!! ROAR! It pissed me off so much! I kept trying and trying and trying and trying and trying to do it, and I was afraid you'd all give up on me. I mean, i was preparing to send messages out to all of you that I couldn't write anymore because Fanfiction was being a fickle... Well, I'm just going to leave it right there before I really DO get kicked of FF! SORRY AGAIN GUYS!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & crew or "duck and run" by 3 doors down. I also don't claim Patrick and Kat.**_

**Duck & Run**

_It's the End of the Beginning_

Kagome and Souta snuck into their house, knowing that he shouldn't be back yet. She still entered the house with caution and they both fidgeted around in the kitchen for ten minutes while she made them PB&J's and they ate them quickly. After they'd eaten and hidden any traces that they had done so they both went to their rooms and locked their doors.

Kagome paced her room wearily, getting more nervous the more time passed by and he hadn't returned home. She wanted to wait until he was asleep until she let herself settle down for the night. Maybe he wouldn't bother her tonight.

At around nine o'clock the front door slammed open and shut and there was the sound of stomping, drunk footsteps headed for the bottom of the stairs. She leaned against her door, her ear pressed up against the wood as she waited for him to make his way up the stairs. When he finally began to ascend the stairs she held her breath and prayed that he would walk past her door.

She knew she wouldn't be able to take very many more beatings, because she'd gotten so unused to them. This always happened at new houses, he was always the first week or so, settling business and such. For that week or so she would recover and start to grow healthy and strong again and then he would return and beat her again so she wouldn't forget it. Usually he would only hit her until she fell unconscious, but yesterday had been different.

Yesterday he had lusted and then raged. He had almost completely lost his control and had beaten her harder than usual. The last time he'd beaten her that hard, she had to miss school the day after. The last time she'd been beaten that hard it had been because she had made friends.

For the few seconds she'd been contemplating her doom, he'd made it to the top of the staircase and she could suddenly hear his drunken, labored breathing outside of the door. The door knob jiggled a bit when he tried to open it up and her breath hitched in her throat. She knew what would come next if she didn't open it up immediately, yet she still held back.

"Kagome babe, open up tha door, willya? Now please." His voice was deadly calm, if not heavily slurred from all the alcohol he had probably consumed that day. After a minute of waiting she heard him begin to get angry, "Open up tha FUCKIN door, you whore!"

After a few more seconds she ducked her head and slowly opened the door and backed away from him. He was a mess and he didn't look half as angry as he was horny. He shoved her against the door, which he had slammed shut and locked. He pinned her arms above her head and licked up her neck to her ear, "Ya miss me?"

"No… G-get away…" Her breathing was coming in dreadful heave-like sobs as he kept her arms pinned with one hand and used the other to trace down her body to her thighs, where he began to sneak his hand up her skirt.

Before he got much farther he paused and grinned, "Ya like that dontcha? That's why you wore that skirt. To appeal me more. Ta make it easier."

She whimpered and somehow got the strength to throw herself violently away from him to land hard on the floor and that was when he commenced to beating her out of anger. It was about an hour later that she felt him grab her hips and rub himself against her and that was when it happened.

One of the dreams came to her for some reason, strong and sure: _A woman was staring straight at her, and glaring. Beside her was Inuyasha and he looked guilty of something. From inside of herself, she felt a growing anger, jealousy, as hot as coals. Hands raised themselves in front of her and they were glowing purple. _

_A fear of herself replaced her anger and hate and she directed her hands at an ugly demon that appeared instead of at that horrible woman. Kikyo, that was right. The woman's name was Kikyo. _

All at once she was brought back to reality and her stepfather was passed out on top of her, with his pants halfway undone. She hurriedly shoved him off of herself before she scrambled to her bathroom and threw up everything she'd eaten. She held her stomach and it began to grow heated.

Her worry that he'd actually done something to her rushed her to look at her stomach, but not at her hands at first. It took her a while to notice that the bathroom was glowing with some light and she hadn't turned on any lights whatsoever. And then she saw them, she saw her hands. They were glowing brightly, the same as in her dream and it was then that she began to understand.

She must have knocked her stepfather out right before he did something horrible to her. She went into her room and kicked him over, then nervously bent down to feel his heartbeat. Luckily, yet unluckily, it was still beating, if not for a little weakly. She dragged him out of her room and into his own, and then retreated back to her little room and locked the door.

But the security of a locked door wasn't enough for her beaten and battered body and psyche, so she shoved her dresser in front of her door also. Once she was done she threw herself onto her bed and cried herself to sleep, occasionally having to get up and retch again, wishing she could wash herself of his filth.

When her alarm went off she almost screamed because she thought it was him for a moment for some reason. She got herself up quickly and ran through the crawl space in her closet to Souta's room and made sure he was getting ready. They both quickly exited the house and ran half the way to the park where they both showered and got ready.

As they were walking to Souta's school Kagome turned to him, "Hey Souta, are you doing anything after school today?"

"Yah, I think I'm going to Shippos… Why?" He looked at his sister and cringed, knowing that under all her makeup there were even more bruises than yesterday. He must have gotten to her after he'd fallen asleep.

"Ok, good. I was just hoping that I'd be able to go to band practice and that you would be taken care of while I'm there. I like Shippo and Kaede." She gave her worried brother a small smile and ruffled his hair.

"You're in a band sis?" His eyes lit up in excitement when he thought about her being in a band. She'd been in one before and it had made her so happy, but then she had to quit when their stepfather had began to get suspicious.

"Yup! It's Inuyasha's band, and I'm singing for them. I think that's what they wanted me to do anyway. I'll ask Inuyasha if he minds driving you and I home. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me! I like Inuyasha. He's nice, but don't you think it's a bad idea to make friends again? After what happened to Eri?"

He watched as his sister ducked her head and brushed her hair back. She stared off into the distance, "I know I shouldn't, but I just like him too much. He treats me like a human being. I know its selfish of me, it's just that I like feeling protected."

Souta shrugged his shoulders and then gave her a hug, "I love you sis, bye!" Kagome was a little shocked when she realized they'd already arrived at his school. She waved to him and yelled out, "I LOVE YOU TOO SOUTA!"

With that she took off at a steady jog because she felt like getting to her school as soon as possible and sitting down to sleep longer. She'd barely slept at all last night, with all her frightened visits to the bathroom to throw up. Since she had to use the downstairs bathroom since her own was locked, the time it took her to get down there rested heavily on her nerves. Every creak made her want to just shoot herself and die.

And so the day passed by with her jumping and fidgeting crazily at any noise or touch. Whenever her friends would touch her in a friendly, general way, she would leap away from them. A few times they caught her close to tears when they even tried to touch her gently on the hand to comfort her.

She was paranoid, that was for sure. The teachers eyes bored into her and she knew they must all be getting suspicious at all the bruises she wore. She honestly did not mean to wear them around like trophies, but even her best concealer wouldn't disguise the ugly puffiness about her body and face and the black that was impossible to hide.

She would sit at her desks and tap at them, jittering and then flying out of her chair as soon as the bell would ring. During lunch she didn't show up, and instead went into the bathroom to cut and throw up a little. By now all she was doing was dry heaving, but the need to get the filth he placed on her out of her system. To her, every time he touched her, his filth would absorb into her skin and it needed to be purged.

To cut or to throw up, those were her two choices to get rid of it. By the time her last hour was over she was pale and gastly looking. Inuyasha approached her, and from experience throughout the day he had learned not to approach her from behind or to surprise her in any way. And he didn't even dare to touch her, as he'd learned in gym class when he tried to look at her arms to see if she had cut, and she had screeched and cried and hit.

He walked slowly up beside her and looked at her, keeping a few feet away from her as he asked rather loudly so she would know he was there, "Hey, Kags, you need a ride to practice?"

Her weary eyes acknowledged him and she gazed ahead and answered him in a meek voice, "Yes please, if that's alright with you."

His eyebrows rose at her very polite response and he looked at her again, "Yah, that's why I asked you. Are you sure you're feeling well enough to go? Maybe you need to go home and sleep it off, you look horrible."

At this response she looked at him and shook her head as hard as possible and looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please, please. I just want to go to practice with you. Please? I promise I'll be fine. Look! I'm feeling better already!" She forced a bright smile and bounced around painfully, trying to act all bubbly and get some color in her cheeks.

When she realized she was within a foot of him she leapt away and began to walk again. He shrugged his shoulders and watched her closely as they got into his car and they drove off to his house.

On the ride there she began to fidget again and then finally gasped out, "Inuyasha, can you please open up the windows? I'm suffocating in here!"

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy, "I can turn down the heat, but I doubt you want me to roll down the windows! It's only 25 degrees outside right now, Kagome! And you're not wearing a sweatshirt and you ARE wearing a skirt…" He paused and then looked down at her to see that she was wearing jeans instead, "Wow… Umm, I guess I'd gotten used to seeing you in a skirt."

"I'll be fine, just please open the windows. I'm not hot, I can just barely breath in here!" Her knuckles were turning white where she was gripping the edge of her seat, looking at him anxiously. One of her hands went to her throat as she began to pant, struggling to breath.

He looked at her once more before quickly rolling down the windows and watching her leap to one and stick her head out the window, breathing deeply. His concern for her grew more when he saw her begin to shiver and continue to stick her head out the window.

When they finally reached his house he watched her get out of the car shivering and wobbling a bit. He walked over to her and put his arm out behind her back, making sure not to touch her but to have it there just in case she decided she was going to fall back. He looked at her and frowned, "Kagome, come inside my house and sit down. Geez, I shouldn't have brought you. You're sick and you should be home eating hot soup and sleeping it off."

She shook her head again as she followed him into his house and sit down, beginning to fidget again, "No, I'd rather be here. Can't let the band down, can I?" her voice was rushed and nervous and she looked around, jumping at any little noise that came to her ears. She gripped the edges of the cushions on the couch as she looked quickly to him and then out one of the windows, "Where is everyone else?"

He sighed and resigned himself to not knowing what was wrong with her. He sat down in one of the chairs next to the couch that she was sitting on and said lazily, "They're probably still driving. Usually they stop and pick up a pack of water bottles for practice and then head here. They should be here in another ten minutes, just calm down."

She nodded and for the next ten minutes she occupied herself by flipping through a guitar magazine. Everything in the magazine would have enthralled her usually, but she was so on edge that she couldn't focus on any of it.

Soon the cars were pulling up and they all filed downstairs to the set. She dragged herself down to the stool and sat herself down, propping the microphone and grabbing her guitar and strummed a few songs and began to hum to herself, soon getting lost in the current of her emotions.

They swept her into a song that she had last sung when she had first attempted to take her life. She remembered slowly slipping away, the song falling from her lips and her hands getting too numb to play anything more. She had fallen asleep but by some wicked trick of the fates she had lived.

And now she was alive and singing the one song that made her feel like her life was displayed for all to see.

_Breathe in right away, nothing seems to fill this place. I need this every time, take your lies get off my case. Someday I will find a love, that flows through me like this. This will fall away, this will fall away. You're getting closer to pushing me off of life's little edge. Cause I'm a loser, and sooner or later you know I'll be dead. You're getting closer, you're holding the rope, I'm taking the fall. Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser, yeah. This is getting old, I can't break these chains that I hold. My body's growing cold, there's nothin left of this mind, or my soul. Addiction needs a pacifier, the buzz of this poison is taking me higher. This will fall away, this will fall away. You're getting closer, to pushing me off of life's little edge. Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later you know I'll be dead. You're getting closer, you're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall. Cause I'm a loser. You're getting closer, to pushing me off of life's little edge. Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later you know I'll be dead. You're getting closer, you're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall Cause I'm a loser._

Nobody said anything about the song and they continued to play. By the end of practice Kagome's voice was shot and she chugged a few waters before wiping her forehead of sweat. She hardly noticed Inuyasha coming to sit beside her until he spoke, "Kagome, you fit perfectly into the band! Good job." He first attempted to make her smile but when he saw that his plan wasn't working he sighed and looked down at his hands, "Well, you want me to take you home now?"

She nodded shortly and then stood up, stretching a little and pretending as if she wasn't worried about returning home, "So, I was wondering… Could we possibly pick Souta up and bring him home too? I don't want him walking home alone at this time of night, since it's getting dark."

He nodded and grabbed his jacket, and then reached in and grabbed Kagome one of his older jackets too. He watched as she put it on slowly, as if she was sore or in pain. His mouth formed a frown as he shrugged into his jacket, "Ok guys, let yourselves out. Last one locks the door, as always. I'm taking Kagome home."

All of the band nodded and said their good byes and Kagome and Inuyasha left his house and began the slow, silent drive to Shippo's house. Once they got there and picked Souta up, there was a little more conversation, but not much. The only words that passed between them all were spoken to Souta or by Souta.

As they pulled up to their house Souta and Kagome got out and waved good bye to Inuyasha. They both waited for him to drive away before either of them approached the front door. As Kagome opened the front door she felt an overwhelming sense of dread.

The living room was covered in beer cans and radiated smoke and crap, and instantly she knew he was not going to be in a good mood. She quickly shoved Souta towards the stairs but she was too late and her stepfather had her by her wrist.

The stench of alcohol reached her nose as he breathed into her face, "Where ya goin Kaggie? Not up fer some fuuun? Whereya been? Ya have a boyfriend, eh, lil slut? Toldya yer not s'pposed to 'ave one o' those, didn't I? Don't worry, I'll deal wit 'im lata. Fer now, I'll deal witchu"

And that's when the blows rained down upon her, harder and fiercer than ever before. Her screams were weak and useless since her voice had been run down during practice. She saw Souta's face and she knew that tonight would be the night she would die, and if she didn't do anything, it would be Souta's last night on earth as well. She screamed out to him, looking him straight in the eyes, "RUN!"

To her relief he turned and ran out the front door and she could hear his footsteps trailing away from the house through the blows. A few times the lights seemed to flicker, only for her to figure out that it was her body trying to give up and pass out. Or shut down.

And as Kagome was being beaten Souta ran as hard and as fast as he could, and for some reason he knew exactly where to go. He ran all the way into town and was searching through a phone book in a phone booth until he found the name he wanted: Inuyasha Taisho.

His fingers shook as he began to dial the number and he ignored the sound of a car pulling up beside him and stopping. The phone rang endlessly and he began to cry a little because nobody was picking up. When finally someone did pick up he didn't give them a chance to speak and just cried out, "Inuyasha! It's Kagome, she's in trouble! Please, you have to help her! PLEASE!" he was bawling and then he felt a hand grab his forcefully and slam the phone down.

He turned around and saw the most sinister looking man he's ever seen. Souta wobbled and backed up, only to run into the glass of the phone booth. He cried out and started to struggle against the man.

"Oh, dear little Souta, is it? Why are you trying to ruin your stepfather's fun?" Naraku leaned down and smiled against the boys ear as he whispered, "Oh, how rude of me. The names Naraku. A _good_ friend of your stepfathers. We're going to have fun, aren't we?"

While he started to drag Souta towards his car back at Inuyasha's house Patrick hung up the phone, white as a sheet. All of them rushed to his side and asked him lots of questions before he finally choked out, "I need to call Inuyasha."

He quickly dialed the numbers of Inuyasha's cell phone and sat down, afraid he might fall down. As they all waited anxiously around him he fidgeted, praying that Inuyasha would actually pick up his cell phone for once. After a few rings he heard his answer, "Hey, what do ya need? I'm almost back."

Patrick sagged with relief and quickly spat out, "Inuyasha! It's Kagome, she needs you. Some boy just called and he sounded freaked out. I think Kagome may be in serious danger!"

The urgency in his friends voice had already alerted him to the danger she must be in so he had ended up hanging up on him right after his friend had spoken those two words '_It's Kagome_'. He immediately did a sharp U-turn and started speeding off towards Kagome's house again. He knew she must be at her house, because he'd sensed the evil there before.

At the edge of town headed towards Kagome's house he spotted Naraku's car and growled. He almost ran into it when he realized that Naraku was outside of the car and dragging Souta into it. Inuyasha screeched to a halt and leapt out the car, instantly at Naraku's throat. Both of the half demons were ripping at each other while Souta quickly made his way to Inuyasha's car and honked the horn.

The urgency of his situation made him forget about beating the crap out of Naraku for a minute and he shoved the other man to the ground and kicked him a few times before he sprinted to his car and he sped off again towards her house.

Souta was in the back crying that Kagome was going to die and all Inuyasha could do was growl and curse. As he sped off the sudden urge to say something he usually would never say came to him, "Hold on Kagome, I'm coming…"

Back at Kagome's house she was being beaten senseless and somehow managed to stay conscious through it all. The hits were becoming more and more lusty and soon he was tying her hands behind her back. She screamed at loud as she could as she watched him go grab a knife from the cabinet.

This is what happened to all his female victims and she couldn't help but feel a growing need to just kill herself right there before it happened. As he stalked over her heart began to race even faster and she struggled as much as she could, backing away against the wall.

Her weakened body didn't make it very far before he was on top of her, kissing her harshly as he cut her shirt from her body, he used the shirt to blindfold her. He held the knife to her throat for a minute, silencing her as he cut a little into her milky skin, "Don't struggle as much, and I'll make it feel good." He purred into her ear before he heard her start screaming against.

He glared and let out a vehement curse and shrugged, violently taking down his pants and rubbing himself against her naked skin before he cursed again, "Where's that damn skirt of yours when I need it?"

She was sobbing harshly as she felt her jeans slip down to her ankles and she tried to kick him as he spread her legs. She gripped her thighs as hard as she could together as he tried to pull down her panties.

Right as he tore her legs apart and positioned himself over her the front door slammed open and what happened next happened in a flash. She barely realized what happened, she didn't even know who it was that tore that vile male body away from hers.

The sound of a fight only reached her senses and then she heard a terrible scream and a body hit the floor heavily. She began to cry again, knowing that her stepfather must have killed whoever it was and was coming back for her. She curled in on herself and prayed that she would prove enough of a fight to cause him to just kill her.

When bloody hands gripped her she screamed and struggled, trying her best to get away from them. After a few seconds of extreme struggling she heard a voice she never thought she'd hear again, come in a heaving breath, "Kagome, calm down. It's alright, shh, it's me, Inuyasha… It's going to be ok."

The instant his sweet voice hit her ears she let herself go limp in his grip and cried in painful sobs as he took the blindfold off and started to undo the ropes binding her hands. All the fight in her left her as she started to shake uncontrollably, and he pulled her pants up for her before slipping his jacket around her naked shoulders.

He rocked her back and forth in his arms as he kissed the top of her head, "Gods, I'm so sorry Kagome… I'm so sorry… Damnit, I couldn't protect you!" A few of his tears and blood dripped down and hit her swollen face and she smiled lightly.

"It's alright… I love you Inuyasha. Thank you." With that she passed on, a bright light starting to glow upon her. As she took her last breaths memories passed through her and she remembered. She remembered it all, the feudal era, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kaede, Kikyo…. All of them passed through her mind and she felt herself return to that place but none of them were there anymore. She'd left them all stuck in that horrible place. She had to try and get back there and tell them.

Inuyasha watched her close her eyes and for a moment he thought she was only becoming unconscious. But after a few moments he began to worry and pressed his ear against her mouth and realized she wasn't breathing. His panic sky rocketed and his breathing became labored and he screamed her name, "KAGOME! KAGOME! Wake up, you idiot! I'm here now! You can't die!" he turned and looked all around him, unsure of what to do as he cried and finally he decided he had to get her to a hospital.

He picked her up and carried her to his car and as he did he bit his wrist hard and opened her mouth, letting some of his own blood drip down her throat. It seemed like a good idea even as Souta began to scream and cry and he started to drive like a madman towards the hospital.

After a few minutes of driving he looked towards her and saw some of the color regain to her cheeks. After another few minutes she cried out and spluttered, spitting up a little blood as she did. Her eyes flew open and she gripped her heart, panting.

At that moment nothing seemed to matter anymore, only that she was still alive. He was crying openly as he drove faster towards the hospital and cursed out surprisingly caring words at her, "Damn you Kagome! Don't fucking scare me like that again! DAMN you! You're making me fucking cry!"

By the time they reached the emergency room both of them were so weak from their wounds that they simply passed out. Neither of them knew of what happened after that.

**Yay! Bet you're all happy about this chapter. Even if one of the main problems is gone, the plot still thickens! I HAVE MORE! Don't plan on this story ending soon, unless you all want it to.**

**How about another 10 comments?**

**Topazchick08: Thank you!**

**BlackParade: Yup, fluffity fluff.**

**Turtlehugs: Sorry that you had to wait a week or so.**

**Fantin4Sun: She didn't have to tell him hah.**

**Shippo700: Thank you!**

**Marufan: Thank you!**

**Pay Backs a Bitch: Nope, not that I recall. And the happy chapters are coming.**

**NasakeSuneku: Thank you! I hope this chapter wasn't too overdramatic. **

**Demented Angie: I know! I love Patrick… hehe. **

**Neko-Angel66: Yes, I have been. **

**WallMagnet19: Thank you haha. **

_To this world I'm unimportant Just because I have nothing to give. So you call this your free country, Tell me why it cost so much to live, Tell me why. This world can turn me down But I won't turn away, oh no I won't turn around. All my work and endless measures. Never seem to get me very far, Walk a mile just to move an inch Now even though I'm trying so damn hard I'm trying so hard. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away, And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there is Nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here, oh no! I am already here, Down on my knees, I am already here, on no, I am Already here. I must have told you a thousand times, I am not running away. I won't duck and run I won't duck and run I won't duck and run No pass away. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone There is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down No cause I'm already here. This world can turn me down. But I won't turn away, And I won't duck away Cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there Is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here._


	16. Hospital Visit

_**Now, new chapter! Fast update! Yay! Anyways, I love "Memoirs of a Geisha"! Good movie, if not a little long. Zihi Zhang is such a good actress! Even if she is Chinese acting in a Japanese based movie (since Geisha's are Japanese)! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & crew or "duck and run" by 3 doors down. I also don't claim Patrick and Kat.**_

**Duck & Run**

_Hospital Visit_

She must be in hell, because all she could feel was pain. Everything was too bright and her head ached and throbbed with every thought that pulsed through her mind. Groaning, she forced her eyes even further open to stare up at a florescent light. Well, if she was in hell, then hell looked an awful like a hospital.

She groaned out loud and threw one of her arms over her face to cover her eyes from the bright lights. She finally decided that she wasn't in hell when she noticed the IV's sticking out of her frail arm. At first she thought she was all alone in the room and frowned a bit, miserable again. What is it that happened before she was lost in this oblivion? How did she even end up in this hospital?

Voices suddenly began to flood her ears like the sound was suddenly turned on high from mute and they were atrociously loud and bothersome. Finally a familiar face popped into her vision and smiled excitedly and hugged her fiercely. Souta was talking faster than she could understand and she cringed slightly as he continued to grip her in a hug, "Sis! I thought you were dead and then Inuyasha did something and saved you! I don't know what I'd do without you! I love you sis!! Please don't ever leave me here all alone like that again!"

A friendly voice came into her hearing and soon a new face was presented to her as he gently shoved Souta away. She looked up into Patrick's face as he talked to Souta, "I know you worried about her, but I think Kagome would appreciate her space. She just woke up and must be pretty sore."

"Of course she's sore! She's got broken ribs and everything! The whole works. Man, you all are idiots!" Kat's face swam into her vision and Patrick and her began their regular banter.

Something gripped her hand and she slowly craned her neck to see Sango kneeling beside her, crying slightly, "Kagome, you had us all so scared. Why didn't you tell us?"

A second broken up voice traveled to her ears as she saw Miroku kneel down beside Sango and smile shakily, "Geez, I don't think I've ever been so scared. Don't do it again, eh Kagome?"

"Yah man! You totally freaked us out! I was all like WOA, Kags is checkin' out of this world and I ain't cool with that!" Logan was leaning on the end of her hospital bed, his handsome, usually laid back face serious and outraged at the same time. He glared at nothing for a moment before he went back to his calm state and said evenly, "Whoever did this to you deserves to die. Don't worry; we can take care of him."

She suddenly found the will to speak, her voice coming out in a raspy whisper so everybody had to become silent before they could understand her, "Where's Inuyasha?" Her eyes were slightly frantic and she realized that she couldn't move her head around enough to view even more than two people's reactions.

Patrick looked the most hurt from her question and he kneeled down beside the bed, frowning deeply as if he struggled not to cry. He took her free hand and said silently, "They told us that he somehow carried you in here and passed out. They started taking care of you first and then him, because they thought it was just exhaustion. His red clothes hid the blood for a while… I guess he was stabbed by whoever was attacking you and lost a lot of blood. They had to bring him back to life once and he hasn't woken up since. It's been a few days and he's still not quite stable."

This brought her to an agonizing sitting position as she started to try and get out of her hospital bed. For a few minutes none of them moved to stop her but finally Patrick and Miroku moved and tried to lay her back down. She was beginning to sweat as her movements became more frantic, "I want to see him! Let me go!"

Sango had grabbed her hand and Kat was cradling her face as they each soothed her, "Shh, there's nothing you can do Kagome. They're doing everything they can to save him. Please calm down, you're only making it worse for him the more you hurt yourself."

Her breaths were coming in horrible sobs and heaves and she began to realize how hard it was getting for her to breath. She still fought against Patrick's hold on her shoulders and Miroku's on her legs, which felt like a couple of lead weights bearing down into her skin. Suddenly it felt like her body was being swallowed by the bed and a sharp ringing reached her ears, the intensity pitching even higher each time she moved until her whole world was spinning and caving in.

She couldn't hear any talking at first and then her vision began to fail her. Everything was static and ringing like a broken television until everything suddenly faded to black. When she had finally passed out all of her friends heaved sighs of relief and took their seats again.

The only reason all of them were in Kagome's room was because the doctors wouldn't let anyone in Inuyasha's room for a while. They had said his condition was too fragile to allow any visitors in.

Souta was sitting by his sister's side now and had laid his head on her thigh, crying a bit. Silence lay heavy upon them for a while until Patrick said lowly, "If he dies, she'll know. One can't go on without the other."

For once Kat didn't argue with him and the others all nodded sadly. Soon a nurse came in and dismissed them all and said it was past visiting hours. They all got up, one by one, and left her side. The last one by her side was Souta, who squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek and wished her to get well.

They all walked out and the police officers were still waiting outside the hospital for news to see if the witnesses were well enough to tell them what had happened and if the person who had done that to them was still around. Souta refused to say anything and told them that he had been hiding in the back of the car and didn't know what happened or who did it. He was still deadly frightened of being caught by his stepfather or by his gang members.

As they all walked out of the hospital he once again realized that he had no where to go. He refused to go back to his house and immediately started to walk towards the park that he and his sister used to spend mornings at and where he'd been sleeping the last couple of nights. When he got halfway across the lot some woman in a suit walked up to him and smiled, "Hello, are you Souta Higurashi? I'm from social services and we're here to take you to a foster family."

"What? No thank you, ma'am, but I'll wait for my older sister to get better…" He felt her hand wrap around his wrist and began to get worried that they were taking him away. He jerked his arm towards himself to try and detach himself from the woman.

"Now, I know this is kind of scary, but you're sister isn't well enough to take care of you or old enough, so we're here to take you to a nice family that will take care of you. Don't worry." She started to pull him towards a van with other children inside of it and he began to struggle even harder and make a scene.

Right before he was pulled into the van another, stronger and rougher hand grabbed a hold of his arm and a voice with an Australian accent came across from behind him. Patrick held out his free hand to the lady to shake, "Hello, I'm Patrick Verona and my wife and I have been taking care of Souta for Kagome. We've been looking after the two while their parents are away, and I assure you that they are in completely capable hands and that removing him from everything he knows and loves is completely unnecessary."

The woman looked in astonishment at the odd couple before her, smiling cordially at her as she shook his hand. She gave him a bit of a glare and said, "Fine then, but be assured that we WILL be checking in on him often."

"Oh, we wouldn't expect anything different." Kat wrapped her arm in Patrick's now free arm, his other arm around Souta's shoulders. She smiled kindly to the woman and held that look until the woman had gotten into her van and driven off.

Once the van was out of site Patrick sagged and then hurriedly turned Souta around, kneeling down in front of him with his hands on the younger boy's shoulders, "Why didn't you tell us you didn't have anywhere to go?"

Souta ducked his head and tried to jerk out of Patrick's grasp, "Because I don't need your help or sympathy! Kagome taught me how to take care of myself!"

Patrick smiled and shook his head, laughing, "You're just like a younger Kagome. Untrusting and naïve as all get out. I'm sure she taught you well, but I'm betting that she never intended for you to look after yourself on your own. Now, you can stay at our place. You know what? Since we've adopted Kagome into our family, we'll do the same with you! You are now my little adorable adopted brother! Yup!"

Souta couldn't find the words to thank the pair as Patrick bounced him up onto his shoulders and took him to their car. They went out to his house not far away and ate lots of pizza and played games to distract the young boys mind.

Back at the hospital it was around eleven at night and Kagome woke up, and took a while until she remembered all that had happened that day. She slowly made her way out of her bed and was gripping the railing for support while looking around for some other thing to support her. Nothing else was around so she just sighed and began to remove all the IV's and then started to stumble towards her doorway.

She looked out into the hallway and saw that the nurses at the desk were all occupied with watching some television show and she began to stumble towards the elevator, gripping the entire wall railing type things on the way. By the time she got inside the elevator her knees were knocking together with exhaustion and she was starting to feel a little cold from the draft up the back of her hospital robe.

Her eyes searched the buttons on the elevator, trying to find the button that would label the floor of the ICU ((That's intense care unit for those of you who don't know)). She finally found it and shakily pushed the button and stumbled around the elevator as it plunged downward. Everything about the ride down was making her sick to her stomach so when she finally reached the level she had to run quickly into the bathrooms present to throw up.

"Ok, it's decided. Elevators and sleeping gas don't go well together." Her voice shook as she began to quietly make her way down the hall, checking all of the doors to find that none of them were ICU. She saw an official looking door at the end of the hall that was labeled ICU.

When she reached the door she read all the directions and realized that not everybody was allowed to enter the door after 6 p.m., and that she would have to have some sort of card to get through the door. She cursed to herself and then heard footsteps coming down the hall.

The realization that she might be caught and taken back to her room struck her hard and she ducked behind the door of the closest room. Once inside she checked to make sure none of the patients were woken and then waited impatiently for the footsteps to fade away.

But they were coming closer and finally she saw a doctor at the door to the ICU and slipping his card in. Now was her chance to get in to see Inuyasha! Her breath was excited and slightly noisier than usual as she watched the doctor walk in through the ICU doors and keep walking, never looking back. When he was a good distance away the doors began to close and she quickly dove through them into the ICU and shoved immediately shoved herself into a corner due to the loud noise she made as she entered.

For a few minutes she waited anxiously until she realized that nobody was coming to find her. Her world began to spin again but she refused to pass out and shook her head violently. She was so close to her destination that her resolve strengthened.

Looking around at the ICU she remembered the few times that she'd been in it herself after a hard beating. The clear, glass like walls amazed her still, because almost all of the patients were clearly visible to the doctors outside, but not to their neighbors. How was she going to get in to Inuyasha unnoticed and then stay unnoticed? Maybe she could use the curtains to cover her being there and hope that the nurses didn't notice the change in position.

First room, some man with severe burns. Second room, a woman who had pneumonia and a few severely cracked ribs and a punctured lung. All of the patients had their symptoms posted like name tags outside of their doors. Once she grew close to the desk halfway through the hallway she realized that Inuyasha's room must be past all of this. Beeping sounds from all the heart regulators reached her ears and she prayed that those would distract the people at the desk.

The sound of one going off the haywire made her jump and begin to panic. What if it was Inuyasha? She could hear screaming from somebody down the opposite hallway and once all of the people at the desk ran to go check on the person Kagome began to run down the hallway, checking each room for Inuyasha. She wanted to make sure that it wasn't him yelling in agony.

But his name was nowhere to be found down that hallway. Her steps grew heavy as she stumbled towards the hallway that the yelling came from. As she passed the desk and made it to the other hallway she heard the monitor of that person begin to flat line slightly and pang hit her heart deeply. Her breath came in heaving sobs now and she no longer cared who knew she was there and she said fiercely to herself, "Oh god, it's Inuyasha!"

She ran, stumbling and falling down the hall to where she could hear doctors yelling and nurses asking questions. Kagome ran to the room and could see a clawed hand hanging over the bed, unmoving. She ripped the door open and immediately a few nurses began to yell at her, trying to drag her out of the room, but all the while she ignored them and yelled at Inuyasha, "INUYASHA! He needs me! Let me through! GET OFF!"

She finally made her way through and the doctors were using the fibulators to try and start his heart up again. They yelled angrily at her as she threw herself against him during the last punch of energy they gave him. But they all became quiet as his eyes suddenly flashed open and he began to cough violently, grabbing a hold of Kagome fiercely.

Both were panting heavily and struggling to calm down and Kagome began to cry. A clawed hand reached up to stroke her face, "Don't cry, stupid. You know I'd never leave you behind."

None of the nurses or doctors dared to say anything until one of them noticed the blood upon the floor and the paleness of the girl who seemed to have brought back the patient they were sure to lose. The nurse pointed at the girl and said in a panic, "The girl! She's losing too much blood!"

As the doctors tried to pull her away from him, Inuyasha's face began to pale again as the smell hit his nose full force. She was bleeding heavily and here he was, greedily allowing her to stay by his side. He gripped her face and said angrily, "Let them take care of you, you idiot. I'll be here, waiting for you. You better hang on for me, too."

He let go of her and she slowly sank to the ground, void of any more strength. He watched as the doctors carried her over to the room next to his and he heard them all yelling orders and for a while Inuyasha fought the temptation to go and find out how she was. A larger nurse would shove him down every now and then and she would shake her finger at him and chastise him. An hour went by until a doctor came in and shook his head heavily.

Inuyasha's breath hitched in his chest and he immediately got the strength to bolt up from his bed and grab the doctor by the collar and shake him one, "What do you mean?! Well is she alright? Why are you shaking your head?! Tell me, damn you!"

The doctor panicked for a moment until the large nurse picked Inuyasha, screaming and kicking, up and carried him to his bed and strapped him down. The doctor brushed himself and glared at the struggling Inuyasha, "She's alright. Lost a lot of blood, foolish girl. We just stabilized her yesterday, too!"

Inuyasha sagged down in his bed and looked up at the ceiling and let out a deep breath and started to thank everything he knew. He finally looked at the doctor and said evenly, "Thank you for saving her. She means the world to me."

The doctor nodded and smiled as his most difficult patient finally settled down and slept. The staff continuously passed by the two rooms all throughout the night and day to make sure neither were up to anymore trouble. Both of them had been restrained but seemed to be improving rapidly.

Two days later the doctors moved them both into hospital rooms upstairs to recover the rest of the way because both had stabilized. They shared the same room and were watching the TV.

They had heard from the staff that the police were waiting to have a talk with them but had been refused until now. The police were due to show up within the next day or two, and both of them felt the tension.

Around noon the nurse came in and gave them their food since they were both awake and then quickly left when she saw the look of irritation the male gave her. Once she left he grumbled out loud, "Crap food, you'd think they would give us something healthier."

"I wouldn't complain. At least its food. I'm starving! Sick of being fed through a nose tube! GROSS!" Kagome began to gingerly eat her food, staring at the television. Inuyasha had changed it to some motocross channel and she was beginning to grow annoyed with it.

She took up her own remote and changed the channel to VH1's "I love the 80's". For a few minutes, Inuyasha's attention was solely on his food and he didn't notice, but when he did he glared at her, "Hey! What's with changing the channel? I was watching that!"

She shrugged her shoulders and said lazily, "Yah right, then why didn't you notice my changing it a few minutes ago? Anyways, we've been watching your channels all day and it's giving me a headache!"

He took up his own remote and violently pressed the buttons while staring at her, smirking, "Well, too bad! I like it."

"Inuyasha!" she spat out as she took her remote and changed the channel back but as soon as it hit her channel he was changing it back to his own. Her glare intensified, "Stop being so selfish!"

And so it began, the fight between channels. They switched them back and forth like that for a few minutes until suddenly the TV simply shut down and a few other things in the room turned off as well. They sat there for a while, glaring at each other until they both yelled out simultaneously, "Look what you did now! You broke the TV!"

Laughing reached both of their ears and they whipped their heads around to glare at Patrick in the doorway, both of them yelling out again, "WHAT?"

Patrick and the others stumbled into the room, Patrick still laughing as he choked out, "You two… Are just… So much… Alike! You're exactly the same as we left you! Fighting and yelling! I mean, you wouldn't even know you two had been through something traumatic together!"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and nodded and at the same time threw their remotes at Patrick so they bounced off of his head. Now everybody was laughing except for Patrick who was glaring slightly and rubbing his head.

Souta bounced out from between Kat and Patrick over to his sister and gave her a big hug, "I'm so happy you're better Sis! Here, Kaede and Shippo wanted you to have this!" He held out an open box of chocolates, "Heh… I got kinda hungry so I ate a few."

Kagome grinned broadly and grabbed Souta into a bear hug and ruffled his hair, "I get the meaning behind it still. Thanks. Have they been nice to you? Sorry I didn't work out somewhere for you to stay. I really hope you've been ok."

Patrick was now at her side, ruffling Souta's hair as well, "Actually, Kat and I have been taking care of him. You never told us that you had an adorable kid brother!"

"Oh god, you've corrupted him! Poor kid!" Inuyasha scoffed from over in his bed where Sango and Miroku were sitting.

Kagome laughed and looked up at Patrick questioningly, "I hadn't? I could have sworn that I did. But you better not have corrupted him, or else I'm going to… Well I don't know."

Patrick raised his eyebrows and shook his head, "You're going to do nothing, not while you're lying like a lump in that hospital bed! You two have been bed ridden like a bunch of senior citizens for a week and half! Man, I think you're already starting to get a little chubby, Yashy!"

Inuyasha glared and growled out at his friend, "Oh yah, about as fat as you, you tub of lard!"

Kagome was laughing so hard that she began to cough and finally got herself back under control, "Geez, Patrick you're going to have two enemies to deal with once we both can move!"

"Well then I'm just going to have to figure out a way to make you guys not move! Hmm, I wonder if either of you can actually move." Patrick leaned over, close to Kagome's face teasingly and puckered up his lips, "Pucker up lil Kagome!"

The whole room was laughing except for the two that were pranked. Inuyasha was scrambling, trying to get up as he growled while Kagome was making as good of a growl as she could. Before either of them could do anything Kat was there and had smacked Patrick a good one, "Now, no hitting on other girls while I'm around. Especially severely injured ones!"

"Oh, ho,ho! I think we have a couple of people jealous of our love Kagome!" Patrick jokingly said as he squeezed one of Kagome's cheeks like an aunt would.

Both Kat and Inuyasha were fuming and yelled, "WE ARE NOT!"

Patrick dodged his girlfriend's fist as he hopped around, laughing, "Yashy has a crush! Yashy has a crush! Look! He protects her like a dog protects its bone!"

Now Kagome was in on it and finally yelled, "You're such an idiot Patrick!"

At the same time as her yell Inuyasha had successfully thrown his bowl and hit Patrick down. The whole room was laughing loudly before a nurse came in and scowled at them all and ordered all of the visitors to leave, that they were upsetting her patients.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched as their group of friends dragged their feet and headed out of the room. The nurse remained in the room and closed the door behind her and said cheerily now, "Ok, now who wants their bath first?"

Kagome was the first to stutter out the question, "B-bath? What?!"

"Oh, that's right! You've both been pretty much passed out whenever I'm bathed you! Now that you're awake, it'll be a whole lot easier on me!" The nurse cheerily said as she went into the bathroom and brought out a tub of warm water with a sponge.

Inuyasha's eyes practically popped out of his head as he asked in a panic, "You mean YOU'VE been BATHING me?!?! _Naked?!!_"

"Well, that's usually how its done, babe. Don't worry, it's my job!" She smiled goofily and walked over to him, setting the tub down on the floor and then began to untie his hospital gown.

"Wh-what are you DOING?!?! Get off of me woman!" He could barely struggle because he had little to no strength. In fact, his legs would barely move and his arms would barely lift more than half a foot off of the bed.

"This is perfectly normal, dear! I've seen EVERYTHING before, so don't be shy! Plus, if I don't you could get infections!" She smiled tightly at him and not so gently ripped his gown so it pooled around his waist. She started to peel away at the bandages around his abdomen as he continued to struggle.

"Come now! You're being so childish about this dear! The less you struggle, the easier it'll make it on you and I both!" She continued to struggle with him, but she was a trained nurse and knew exactly what to do. And he was so weak from all the medicines and his wounds that he couldn't put up too much of a struggle. She was gently washing his wound and then all over his upper body and then re-bandaged his wound.

By that time she was fairly soaked with water and then she gave him now warning before she slipped his robe down further and began to clean him down further, whistling as she did to try and make him feel more comfortable. The whole time he yelled and complained as if he were being killed. By the time she was done she efficiently slipped his gown back over his shoulders and tied it, smiling at him and clapping her hands.

He was laying, sprawled out on his bed which was now pretty wet from him struggling so much, "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it Mr. Taisho? Tomorrow we'll try a full bath in the shower stall! Don't worry, soon you'll be able to bathe yourself, but for now you'll have to get used to me since you can barely move on your own!"

The whole time Kagome just sat there, her mouth wide open. She hadn't seen anything but his chest, but even that much made her jaw drop. But the fact that the nurse was headed towards her next did nothing to sooth her nerves. It was going to be a long hospital stay. She hated the baths the nurses gave her, and she knew what they were like from before. Usually some itchy sponge scrubbing her already sore skin. Great, just great.

**Yup, well that's the end of that chapter. A little soap-opera-ish. I know. Lol, well you can't blame me! **

**Umm, 12 reviews? Heheh pleeeeaaase? Since I updated so super duper fast!**

**Twilight Rose 1212: Umm… Not sure if you knew this, but… Heh, this story is a Romance/angst…**

**TurtleHugs: If you'd read my little commentary at the beginning of my last chapter you'd realize that it wasn't my fault I didn't update extra soon. It was fanfiction.**

**Katie: Thanks? I'm guessing you stayed up late?**

**NasakeSuneku: Thank you!**

**Kouga's Archi: Thank you!**

**BlackParade: I LOVED your review! It made me laugh! Yes, yes the abuse is going down!**

**Pay Backs a Bitch: Umm.. Well if it made you want to kill people, please stop reading. I wouldn't want anybody to die because you got angry from my story… Hahah. X nervous laugh X**

**Marufan: Thank you!**

**Mimi: I'm glad!**

**SSJ04 MewTwo: Nope, Sesshomaru and his crew haven't popped up yet. Soon though.**

**Lady KCassandra: Wow! Thank you!**

**Neko-angel666: Kind of a mixture of people. Mostly my mom (physically). Not the most obvious of people to do something like that, right? Thanks, and same for you.**

**Kmkoolj2010: Sorry… Haha, I can only do so much.**

**Topazchick08: Thank you!**

_To this world I'm unimportant Just because I have nothing to give. So you call this your free country, Tell me why it cost so much to live, Tell me why. This world can turn me down But I won't turn away, oh no I won't turn around. All my work and endless measures. Never seem to get me very far, Walk a mile just to move an inch Now even though I'm trying so damn hard I'm trying so hard. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away, And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there is Nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here, oh no! I am already here, Down on my knees, I am already here, on no, I am Already here. I must have told you a thousand times, I am not running away. I won't duck and run I won't duck and run I won't duck and run No pass away. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone There is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down No cause I'm already here. This world can turn me down. But I won't turn away, And I won't duck away Cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there Is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here._


	17. Inquisition

_**I could probably go on for days listing excuses as to why it took me so long to update, but I won't. I'll list one main reason and that's all. My computer crashed because it's a DINOSAUR and so I lost EVERYTHING unfortunately. That includes this chapter, so when I finally revived my computer I really did NOT have the desire to retype it all. I finally pulled myself together for you all and did this. SORRY for the long wait. I'm truly ashamed of myself. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & crew or "duck and run" by 3 doors down. I also don't claim Patrick and Kat from 10 Things I Hate About You. And in this chapter I don't claim rights to the song "What Am I To You?" by Norah Jones. I know she's a low-key performer, but I have to admit that I LOVE low-key music as well as rock. Weird, right?_**

**Duck & Run**

_Inquisition_

The after a few days they let the cops in and there was nothing he could do to protect her from them. He was doing a horrible job at protecting her, even if he hadn't fessed up to his feelings for her. He sat by her side as the cops read her all of her rights and such so she would understand that she had to answer truthfully.

He tried to stay silent in the beginning when they were questioning about who she was and such and where she came from. He even kept his mouth shut when they made a few sharp words in his general direction, but when they started questioning her about 'that half-demon over there' doing it to her, he started to get angry. They continued bantering her about it, trying to make her admit that he had done it, to the point of making her cry.

"Aha! So he's bullied you into denying that it was him who beat the living daylights out of you! I suppose he thought it looked true because he's got himself some mighty fine stabs. Suppose that was you, little woman." The first officer, a surly middle-aged man with a donut-gut and a name-tag declaring his name was Jared looked as if he had just solved some horrible murder case.

Kagome was tearing up even further as she cried out desperately, "I already told you, it wasn't Inuyasha! He came and defended me!" She was gripping the edges of her chair, her hair disheveled along with the deep circles beneath her eyes.

Inuyasha growled a bit and finally grabbed her hand to hold it and comfort her as he spoke with the officers, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm almost positive that you're abusing your rights as officers by trying to make the witness admit to something untrue. That's called tampering with the evidence, in a way, right?" When both officers glared but looked ashamed he continued, "Go on with the real questions now."

Kagome sighed in relief and he felt her hand relax a bit in his as they started the real questioning, "Alright, little missy, who did this to you and why?"

Kagome steeled her jaw and looked away, "My stepfather because he… always did."

"Always did? Don't you mean always does, hun?" the officer looked at her quizzically and then over to the half demon next to her suspiciously.

"If I'm right, he's dead right now. Before you start questioning me let me just explain everything that happened. My mother, my brother, my stepfather and I moved to this town after he and his gang ran into too much suspicion. He killed many people there along with my closest friend, Eri. When we moved here, he planned to stay reclusive and out of the way, and told me if I made any friends then there would be greater consequences than just killing them. He beat me as usual, and for some reason I made friends here. Then he began to form a lust towards me and became more and more… Forceful." She looked down and quenched a tear, breathing deeply for a minute or two before she felt Inuyasha's comforting hand squeeze hers.

The officers were staring incredulously at her before they nodded to her to continue her story. She bit her lip and looked anywhere but at Inuyasha or the officers, "The more forceful he became in… Doing such things with me the more frightened I became so I avoided home. One night I avoided it too long and it cost my mother… Cost my mother her life…" She gasped and the sudden realization that her mother would never be there for her once again slammed full force on her soul. She began to cry in front of the strangers shamelessly and for a few moments she couldn't control it. But she regained her control soon enough so she could continue. With him dead she still faced the dangers of his gang members, but she no longer cared.

"He murdered my mother ruthlessly as he did my father years before and he buried her in the backyard the same as he'd done with my father. I cleaned it up and I was terrified that if I told of what happened my brother or I would be killed. I was mostly frightened for my brother's sake. Without my mother there to protect us a little his beatings became more frequent and more lust filled. The other night when I returned home, I was foolish enough to allow Inuyasha to drive me home. My stepfather found out, beat me harshly while Souta ran into town for help. When I thought my stepfather would have his way with me and then kill me like he did my mother, Inuyasha showed up and fought my stepfather off. I passed out after that and Inuyasha will have to tell you the rest." With that she stared down into her lap and fought the rest of the tears threatening to come to life.

Inuyasha's breathing had become rapid and strained as he himself struggled not to cry. She'd gone through so much and somehow summarized it into a speech that lasted less than ten minutes. He was sure there were far deeper scars beneath those dark blue eyes but he would leave that to later. The officers looked towards him and he realized that it was his turn to finish up the story.

"I found Souta within the town in trouble with some guy trying to attack him at a phone booth after he'd called my house only to receive my friend. I was on my way back to Kagome's house because my friend called me and alerted me and ended up saving him and getting into my car and rushing to her house. When we got there I made Souta stay in the car as I went inside to find her stepfather over her… Stripping her. I tore him away from her as soon as I could and we fought a bit and he stabbed me a few times as I tried to contain him. I ended up having to turn his knife on him in self defense. He's dead, lying in her living room right now I suppose. I picked Kagome up and she was near death when we reached the hospital."

The officers both nodded solemnly, realizing that the half demon's story fit the one the younger boy had given them. The first officer nodded towards them, "Thank you very much. We'll get some of the boys out to the location and check things out." He turned towards the girl and shook his head, "Pity. Sorry miss. That's all we'll be needing, good day."

They left and the room was suddenly incredibly oppressive. Kagome felt Inuyasha's hand on hers but she still stood up and tried to walk swiftly towards the window. For a moment he held onto her hand then let it go as she made her way over to the window, unhitching one of the old locks and then shoving the two windows out to let the fresh air into their room. She leaned out of it and breathed in deeply as if her life depended on her being able to get a good amount of fresh air into her lungs.

After a few moments Inuyasha made his way over to her and stood beside her, "Kagome…" She didn't respond to him and he shook his head, looking at the ground before walking back over to his bed and laying down. He knew there was nothing he could do at the moment to make her feel better so he left her alone to think. God knows she needed it.

Kagome looked over her shoulder to see him making his way back over to the bed and then looked out the windows again. The hospital was surrounded by many buildings and the whole town reeked of human inhabitance. It all seemed to weigh on her soul, to make her suffocate. Everything was too much, too big, too loud. Her fragile hands made their way carefully to her ears and plugged them up while breathing deeply. Soon all she could hear were her steady, deep breaths.

The world darkened and the temperature dropped but all she could do was stand at the window and gaze out. She felt trapped and as if she was going to die. What was it that seemed so wrong about this place? Why was it that she felt like she belonged in a different world, different era, different universe? Everything was wrong.

Too many thoughts crowded her mind and she began to pace shortly in front of the window. Her mother, her father, her stepfather, her best friend were all dead. Her little brother was growing up through things that would most likely hurt his future and her own. And now she was trapped in the confusing feelings he caused her. She turned around and leaned against the window frame to stare at him. The moon shone perfectly on his softened features.

He was a beautiful man, even though she knew he would deny the fact fervently. He'd been nothing but honest with her from the beginning, though a little rough and hard to get to know. His usual stoic, passionate features relaxed as he slept and for some reason she could picture herself being with him for eternity. Somehow they belonged together now, and had belonged together for a long time before.

She made her way timidly over to him and sat next to his bed, gently removing some hair from her view of his face. He had saved her life and that of her brother's without second thought. He placed his own life on the line so she could live on, and he so selflessly did so. The thought that he was there for her was what finally led her to sleep around 2 a.m., staring across the room at her sleeping companion. She loved him.

The next morning both of them woke up fairly early and began to cause trouble within the hospital. The nurses commented on how restless the two seemed, never settling down like caged animals. Their friends stopped coming by to say hello and check in on them since neither of their friends seemed in dire predicaments. And without the slight respite the nurses were being driven crazy by the two.

By the end of the day the doctor came in to see them, "Will both of you just sit down for a few moments?" He growled at even as he smiled at them. They sat down and fidgeted in the same sort of way that the other did and nothing could make him happier. This is what he lived for, what he worked for. To save the lives of those who were loved and loved others. For those that seemed destined to die from their injuries, only to come back twice as strong.

Once seated the doctor smiled and looked at his sheets, "You both seem to be healing rapidly and you can expect to leave here soon. Much to the excitement of my nurses, I might add."

Kagome leaned forward eagerly in her chair, "When may we go? This place is driving me insane! The smell is horrible, the food is disgusting, the beds are lumpy, and to finish it off this place is suffocating me!"

The doctor shook his head as he looked at the more seriously injured of the two, her eyes bright and brimming with excitement, "I wouldn't be as excited as you are if I were you. You still have stitches and broken bones mending! You'll be lucky if we let you leave within the month!"

Inuyasha laughed and pushed Kagome back into her seat when she tried to lunge at the doctor. She remained seated and began to yell, "WHAT?! Look at me! I'm perfectly healthy and fine! Look! I can jump and run and yell and RIP your throat out as good as any other!"

The doctor shook his head and raised his hand to pause her, "But, we've made an exception. You cause nothing but havoc within my hospital and I would like to be rid of you as soon as healthily possible. You're still pretty injured but I'm going to allow you to return to wherever you wish under strict rules. You cannot lift anything more than five pounds for the next two weeks, you need to rest extra, and I'm going to set up appointments for you to visit me often Ms. Higurashi. That way we can watch your health and progress and remove your stitches."

He waited until she nodded until he turned towards Inuyasha, "Now, for you, we're going to make the same sort of deal. Since you're half demon, you'll heal faster. We can remove your stitches by the end of this week most likely, so we'll set up an appointment for that. Now I'm going to ask you to keep a good watch over the girl and make sure she makes all her appointments and such. Sound like a deal?"

Inuyasha agreed willingly enough and Kagome nodded her head grudgingly. Both of them thanked the doctor and watched him walk out. After a few hours of tormenting the hospital they fell asleep. The next morning both were excited to leave and were just waiting for their ride from one of their friends.

Soon Patrick and Kat pulled up to let Souta burst out of the car and run to his sister's side. He hugged her tightly only to see her cringe and smile, "Hey Souta. They been nice to you?"

Souta's broad smile confirmed her question, "Yup! It's been so much fun! But I missed you too!" The sudden change in his voice alarmed her as he began to cry a bit, "I thought I'd lost you… Is it really true? Is he gone? Is it over?"

While the others talked she looked to Souta and then kneeled in front of him, pulling him down so his forehead was resting against her own. She held his hands and gave a shaky laugh, "Yah, it is. It's finally over." She then looked into his eyes, her own reflecting her brilliant smile for once, "We're free!" A few sparse tears filled her eyes and she picked up her little brother, swinging him around in a circle. Both of them were laughing joyfully and none in the parking lot could avoid looking at the pair.

Inuyasha turned towards the pair and grinned, "How about we go home?" The look of utter shock and happiness he received from the brother and sister made it worth while. Maybe living with the two wouldn't be so bad. He grunted as he was hit heavily with the force of both of them hugging him.

Patrick grinned and parked the car, "HUG FEST!" He leapt out of his car and joined the 'Hug fest', causing everybody to grunt and groan in protest. Soon enough Kat was joining them, and then the others of their group pulled up to the hospital as planned. So there they all stood in front of the hospital hugging, Kagome, Souta, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kat, Patrick, Logan. Her world was pulling itself together.

They all loaded into the car soon and made their way to Inuyasha's house and when they got there Kagome was the first to burst out of the car. She grinned wildly and wooped happily and spun, "No more hospital beds! No more hospital food! YAY!"

The group all laughed at the energetic Kagome, but Inuyasha moved forward to pull her into a hug, "You can't be spinning, remember? If you do, I guarantee you'll end up back in the hospital. And I'm willing to do _anything_ to keep you by my side." He whispered this all in her ear so none of the others could hear and he was rewarded with a blush from her.

Most of the group eyed the two curiously before Patrick threw up his hands and started doing crazy circles while yelling, "EATS! GRUB! PATRICK'S BELLY NEEDS SOME LOVE!" The break in the awkward tension caused them all to smile at his shenanigans and head into Inuyasha's house.

Once inside Patrick continued to repeat his little anthem until Kat grudgingly picked up the phone, "Alright, alright. I'm not sure if we should be letting those two eat take-out food…"

Inuyasha interrupted her with a short growl, "Of course we need some take-out! Hell of a lot healthier than the crap they've been serving in that place! ORDER! What would you like Kagome?" He turned to look at her as she gazed out one of the windows, her hands tracing something outside on the window.

Her eyes turned slowly to them and she ducked her head a bit and asked timidly, "Chinese food?"

Logan, who was leaning back on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table pulled his legs back quickly and clapped his hands in an uncharacteristic show of energy and excitement, "CHINESE FOOD! The master of all foods, the king, the emperor, the RULER of the very earth of foods!"

Sango laughed and shook her head as she seated herself next to Logan and watched as Miroku plopped himself down next to her, "I take it that you like Chinese food? You've never told us that before."

"For one, you've never asked. Two, you guys always order the same things. Either pizza or that nastey burger place." He grinned and then went back to his laid back stance on the couch, closing his eyes thinking that the matter was settled.

Patrick clapped and started to bounce around Kat a bit, "Well, what are you waiting for woman? Order the damn Chinese food! NOW! EATS! GRUB! PATRICK'S BELLY NEEDS SOME LOVE!"

Kat gave him a playful shove to make him stop bouncing around her and dialed the number with one hand while looking at the number in the phone book. When the other line picked up and she started to ask the others what they wanted their yells of orders distracted herself from the person on the other side. She growled and glared at the others while saying to the other person, "Sorry, you'll have to excuse me a moment. Give me a minute or so to get all the orders straightened out." She then turned to the others and looked expectantly, getting a pen and paper out to order.

"LOTS OF CRAB RANGOON! And egg drop soup! And those little things that you dip in your egg drop soup! And egg rolls! And hot mustard, and sweet sauce, and fortune cookies! And that's just for all of us, now comes MY order!" Logan's eagerness couldn't help but put a smile on Kagome's face as he continued to spouting off his order, "I'd like some lo mein and fried rice and Mu Shu pork."

Sango looked at him skeptically, "Are you going to have enough money to pay for all of yours and part of the side orders?" When he nodded eagerly and smiled to himself she shook her head and turned to Kat, "I'd like General Tso's chicken and some white rice."

Miroku grinned, "Same for me."

Inuyasha looked towards Kagome before he ordered a bit hesitantly, "Umm, fried rice and maybe some Hunan beef. What about you Kagome? It was your idea."

Looking down at her hands nervously with everyone's attention on her she said quietly, "Orange chicken and fried rice?" She hadn't realized how self conscious she was around people, but after being in the hospital it had caused her to become even more self conscious.

They all just simply nodded and smiled as Souta said his order next, "Sesame chicken and lo mein!"

And of course the show boat of them all, Patrick bounced into the air and gave a power kick before yelling out, "TWO orders of KUNG PAO chicken! WITH a side order of fried rice!"

Once everyone's orders were in Kat went back on the phone and ordered all the food, ordering Teriyaki chicken and white rice for herself. She then turned towards everybody, "Wow, feels good for everyone to be back here and together. They said it'd take about forty five minutes for them to prepare it and get it out to us, so what do you guys want to do while we wait?"

Trying to defy her crippling shyness at the moment Kagome blurted out, "I want to play my guitar!" Her hands itched from not being able to play it in a week or two and there was nothing more that she wanted to do at the moment.

Patrick was the first to look at her and smile softly before replacing it with one of his usual crazed smile, "Why of course m'lady! I will go and fetch it at once!" He leapt up from his sitting place and started to run down the stairs to grab her guitar. When he came back up he was also carrying Inuyasha's guitar and handed them to both, "Alright, I don't know about you guys but I want a duet! Wouldn't it just be FABULOUSO if they sang together? I think it would be. And aren't you all just extremely impressed by my Spanish?"

Kat laughed as he sat down on her lap and she squeaked, "You're FAT and BONY at the same time! How is that possible? GET OFF YOU OAF!" She heard him laugh as he turned around to give her a quick peck on the lips just to piss her off. He knew she hated public displays of affection, and it took all of her will power to keep from shoving him violently off the small chair they were sharing and start pounding him. In a way he knew she liked it.

Kagome looked nervously towards Inuyasha, "Umm, what do you want to play? I kind of feel like playing some Norah Jones if you know any."

All of them were surprised when Inuyasha nodded and began to play on his acoustic guitar, surprised that he'd know such a girly song. Soon both of their voices floated softly through the night air in perfect harmony.

_What am I to you? Tell me darling true. To me you are the sea, vast as you can be, and deep the shade of blue._

Deep blue and gold eyes met over their guitars and they knew for a few precious seconds that this was what they were meant to be doing. Life suddenly meant sense for a brief moment in their lives.

_When you're feeling low, to whom else do you go? See I cry if you hurt, I'd give you my last shirt, because I love you so._

Both voices choked a bit on the last part, and none but they understood the true meaning of the song. No others in the room could comprehend what they were saying, because neither truly sang it aloud. But the fact that the four letter word even existed in the song spoke volumes to both hearts._  
If my sky should fall, would you even call? Opened up my heart, I never want to part, I'm giving you the ball._

It was understanding that stretched between the pair now. They finally understood why they were put on this earth, why they were in the specific time that they were. They didn't belong in this time, but they belonged together, no matter when or where nor what dimension. For some reason both understood that they had been placed into this mess of a life so they could discover how much the other meant to them. So they could return to their true dimension as two in one. _  
When I look in your eyes, I can feel the butterflies. I love you when you're blue. Tell me darlin' true, what am I to you?_

This time the question began to register more between them. They started to process the meaning and articulate their answers. _  
Yeah well if my sky should fall, would you even call? Opened up my heart, never wanna part. I'm giving you the ball._

Minds intertwined for a few moments as they eagerly agreed to be there when the other fell. They'd been there before and they would be there again._  
When I look in your eyes, I can feel the butterflies. Could you find a love in me? Could you carve me in a tree? Don't fill my heart with lies._

Another silent agreement reached between the duo as they both agreed and realized that they could never truly lie to the other again. Their bond was now too great to break by mere falsities._  
I will you love when you're blue. Tell me darlin' true, What am I to you? What am I to you? What am I to you?_

Finally the meaning of the question hit home and they realized that the other meant everything to them. They couldn't survive with their other half now that they had found them and realized it. A twinkle in Kagome's eye for the briefest second made her realize that he made her feel again. He brought back all her emotions, both painful and happy.

As they set down their instruments the roomed remained silent for a few moments as they continued to stare at each other in full comprehension. After a few more minutes Logan spoke, his voice low and awed, "Man, that was deep."

All silently agreed as they somehow found their way to talking again for a while until the door bell rang with their food. This time Patrick got up to answer it, just in case Kouga appeared. When he didn't he was able to grab the food and pay with their combined piles of change and dollar bills. The delivery man was obviously not too happy with it, but left as Patrick closed the door and dumped the bags of food onto the counter, instantly grabbing his up.

Soon all of the group moved to their food and began to eat, talking and laughing finally once the silence was broken. Inuyasha and Kagome sat beside each other contentedly while they listened to everyone talk and laugh. After a while they began to file out the door to go their separate ways, finally all of them gone except Patrick and Kat.

Kat stood up and yawned, "I want to go home, I'm tired!" She eyed Patrick and he grinned at her, standing up and grabbing her into a hug while he kissed her. They both looked over to Inuyasha and Kagome who were staring dumbly back at them.

Patrick extended his hand to Kagome and she took it as he pulled her into a hug, whispering into her ear, "I'm glad your bag Kagome. Please don't scare your bestest bud like that again, ok? You made me cry and look like a woos."

A small gasp escaped her throat and she was touched that he cared so much. She seemed surprised and Kat responded to it, since she'd heard his whisper, "We all did Kagome. Both you and Inuyasha gave us a scare."

Kagome bit her lip and for the first time returned his hug and then giggled a bit as Kat hugged her also, which was rather unusual for her. The couple turned to Inuyasha and both gave him hugs as well, even though he complained the whole time. After that they left.

Both of them looked at the other momentarily before looking towards Souta, who hung off the side of the couch drowsily. Kagome smiled and walked towards him, smoothing back his hair, "Souta, you want to go sleep in a bed?"

His drowsy eyes opened quickly in fright and he jerked up, only to find it was his sister. He hugged her tightly as he shook and then let go of her once he'd calmed down, "Alright… But where are we sleeping tomorrow night? And the next one? And the next? Will we move away again? I don't want to go back to living in that house… Not with mom… Not with mom in the backyard!"

He began to cry and she latched onto him, almost crying herself as she cooed softly to him, "I don't know where we'll go, but we'll be ok. We can pull through it together, like we always have. Don't worry."

His voice broke through them as he kneeled down a few feet away, "You'll stay with me of course. It's lonely here, and I can't have you both running off and getting into more trouble where I can't get to you and save your asses."

Her eyes turned towards his, glittering and she finally let a tear and a smile show upon her face. Both genuine and heart felt and she asked hopefully along with her brother, "Really?"

"Really." He felt his heart beat with joy at seeing her happy, knowing that he'd put the smile upon her beautiful face. Kagome leaned forward and hugged him along with Souta, and they all sat there for a while, Inuyasha's face buried in her raven lochs as he held back his own tears. They were finally together again, as fate had intended.

**That's the end of that chapter, and as you all can tell, the moment when Inuyasha and Kagome are completely together is coming in quickly. I almost cringed while writing this chapter.**

**10 reviews?**

**Kouga's Archi: Sorry I didn't update sooner!**

**DepressedXSoulXWaiting: Yup, that's hospital visits for you.**

**Tinkies: Sorry for the wait!**

**Black Parade: Thank you! I'm sorry for the wait!**

**TopazChick08: Thanks! Sorry for the wait!**

**Lady Kcassandra: Ever been to a hospital? Hahah. **

**Pay Backs a Bitch: Sorry for the depressing chapter, it happens. Hope you like this one better, and sorry for the wait.**

**Lolopptt: Thanks! Sorry for the wait.**

**WallMagnet19: EXACTLY! Hospital baths are terrible! Sorry for the wait!**

**Shippo700: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I'm sorry for the wait!**

**Kmkoolj2010: Thanks and sorry for the wait!**

**Marufan: Thank you and sorry for the wait! I hope you like this 'cute' chapter.**

**Demented Angie: As you read at the beginning of this chap, I've dealt with the same computer melt-down type problems. And I love Patrick also! He's fun to write! Sorry for the wait!**

**Kagome.Is.Better: Well Khristina, thanks for the SUPER DUPER long review and criticism. I'm not being sarcastic, I was truly happy that somebody gave me some constructive criticism. I looked back on it and realized you were correct, but I suppose nobody else noticed it but you and I so I don't feel like fixing it. Also, the emotions and some of the situations are loosely based off of experience. As in, I've been through abuse and such. Next, I didn't even think about the whole Inuyasha seeing Kagome naked thing, but I'm just going to say he did during the abuse scene and didn't in the hospital. Woot. This is the longest reply I've given anybody. Feel special! (Get it, I was repeating your phrase! LOL!) Well, anyways I'm sorry for the wait, hope you don't stop reading it.**

**Inuyasha1818: Sorry for the wait!**

**Shippo700: Now that I see you reviewed again, I feel EXTRA guilty! MUCHO sorry for the long wait! Hope you don't stop reading!**

_To this world I'm unimportant Just because I have nothing to give. So you call this your free country, Tell me why it cost so much to live, Tell me why. This world can turn me down But I won't turn away, oh no I won't turn around. All my work and endless measures. Never seem to get me very far, Walk a mile just to move an inch Now even though I'm trying so damn hard I'm trying so hard. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away, And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there is Nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here, oh no! I am already here, Down on my knees, I am already here, on no, I am Already here. I must have told you a thousand times, I am not running away. I won't duck and run I won't duck and run I won't duck and run No pass away. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone There is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down No cause I'm already here. This world can turn me down. But I won't turn away, And I won't duck away Cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there Is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here._


	18. Settling In

_**I know it's been a while and I apologize once again. I've just been stressed and depressed and under the weather. I tore my bicep and triceps tendons, which hurts like hell and almost made it so I couldn't finish my swim season. I was able to, but injured myself worse in the process. I didn't make varsity due to my injuries, or was kicked off varsity which really upset me. School has been hell since I've been trying to get into this program that gives me 3 weeks of college for free in the summer. My dog ran away, my good friend's mother died, my mom a little more psychotic than usual etc etc. Just overall shit. Sorry again guys. I'll try harder, it's just really hard to write with depression and stress.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & crew or "duck and run" by 3 doors down. I also don't claim Patrick and Kat from 10 Things I Hate About You. **_

**Duck & Run**

_Settling In_

The odd family remained there hugging for a few moments before Souta stood up to stretch and yawn, "I'm TIRED, where do I sleep?"

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome for a moment before standing up as well, "I only have two beds right now, and they're in two of the four rooms I have. You can pick which room you want tomorrow, but for right now you'll just have to put up with it. Here, I'll show you."

Kagome watched as her brother and her… Friend ascended the stairs and went towards the room Souta would be in. After the noise of laughter died from the room she looked up to find Inuyasha coming down towards the stairs, graying visibly by the minute. She made herself comfortable on the couch and made room for him as well. As he dumped himself heavily upon the couch, she eyed him worriedly.

She knew better than to hassle him about his injury, but couldn't relax without knowing he was alright, "Inuyasha, are you alright? Do I need to drive you back to the hospital?" as she spoke, her hand involuntarily reached up to cradle his face.

He leaned his head further into her small hand and groaned a bit in exhaustion, "I'm fine, just tired as hell." Just the fact that he was admitting this subtle weakness spoke volumes about the trust he held in her. After a few more moments he moved his head out of her hand and looked to her seriously for a moment before letting his golden eyes dart away, "We need to talk about what we both saw. You know, the death dream thing."

Dark blue eyes opened in slight astonishment and then turned to extremely anxious excitement, "Don't you understand what it means? It means we don't belong here, that we never belonged here. All of this is set up! I mean, a little bit of the dreams are still foggy, as in the identities of the demon-slayer, the monk, the old woman, the young fox demon, and _her._"

"_Her_ who?" He paused a moment and let his mind melt a bit into the memories before his eyes shot towards her, "Oh, the priestess that I used to… love?"

Slowly her eyes averted from his, "The woman you still _do_ love and promised to go to hell with." The memories to her were more painful for some reason. Every time she thought about the real Inuyasha loving somebody else it gave her a terrible ache in her chest. As cold hands gripped her heart and slowly squeezed the life out of it.

Confusion contorted his facial features as he tried to focus more on his own memories. Was it true? Did there actually exist a world in which he didn't love Kagome wholly, but another woman that looked almost exactly alike? He shook his head at the preposterous notion, "I don't know about that. I think that maybe my real self loves somebody else now…" His eyes quickly locked onto hers before looking away again, "Anyways, its foolish to worry about it now. Maybe we can start figuring out who is who and how to get back to our real lives."

"Agreed. Now for something a bit less heavy? Like sleep, that would be nice! In a real bed or something other than that lumpy hospital bed." She stood up and stretched, her weakened body groaning along with her vocal cords as her lip curled slightly. Her shoulders slumped once more and she viewed Inuyasha quizzically.

He was brooding over whether he should ask her to sleep along side him in his bed since he only had two beds, or to sleep on the couch. He finally just growled and picked her up, earning a screech from her. Without paying heed to her struggles he jumped up the stairs and brought them into his room, where he sat her down onto his bed.

Curious eyes continued to gaze at him before he finally relinquished, "I only have two beds, and Souta is one. I figured you wouldn't want to wake him up by joining him. So you're going to sleep next to me. Plus, I can keep an eye on you all night to make sure you don't need help."

Kagome hid a small smile before asking slowly, "So… Umm, do you have anything I can sleep in? I don't really want to sleep in these clothes, they reek of hospital." Wordlessly he tossed her an oversized t-shirt and she turned her back to him, slipping first out of her shirt and her bra to pull the shirt over her head, before she took off her pants with the cover of the shirt.

Inuyasha was blushing several shades of red as he himself slipped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with her. Even if they weren't doing anything, it still felt odd to have a woman sharing his bed. She had her back to him and he could tell by her breathing that she was slowly slipping off to sleep. When she finally fell completely asleep he wrapped one arm over her waist and fell asleep, his nose buried in the hair cascading over her shoulder.

Morning came too soon for him, the light flooding into the small room and instantly waking him up. He gazed down at his still sleeping companion, surprised to see that she'd rolled over and draped her own arms around him during the night. The surprise was a pleasant one as he looked down at his sleeping angel, her milky skin slightly yellowed where bruises once resided.

Her lush lips were parted slightly in her sleep, a small portion of her white teeth showing as well. Long lashes gently rested against her high cheek bones and he was doing everything he could to keep himself from kissing that sweet face. Everything about her amazed him, as if he'd never seen a woman before.

Soon he found his eyes wandering lower on her, to where the blanket had been thrown off of her partially. Elegant legs were tangled in a blanket, and the shirt he'd loaned her had ridden up to a little above her belly button. The smell radiating from her center hit him full force and he had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from moaning.

The raven haired beauty had a perfectly sculpted body, slightly marred from years of misuse. He gently placed his hand on the smooth skin of her stomach and rubbed his thumb over it momentarily in silent amazement. His eyes opened even wider when he heard her suck in a bit of breath and press into his touch. Before he got carried away he pulled his hand away from her and started to remove himself from her grasp.

After a few moments of painful struggling he escaped her and walked quickly and quietly towards the shower. Once in it he cursed himself, scrubbing his body vigorously while avoiding his now almost invisible wounds. Five minutes later he heard a thump coming from his room and suspected it would be her rolling out of bed.

Small feet padded down the hall towards the bathroom he was in before they stopped in front of the door and he heard her sleepy voice, "In—yasha? Wh—when are you gonna be done?" Pause for a yawn, "I wanna shower."

He grinned a bit and called in a fake-annoyed voice as he shut off the tap, "I'm done, just give me a second!" He stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel and dried himself before wrapping it around his waist and opening the door for her. For a second she stood there and gaped at him and he wondered whether or not his towel had slipped or not. He quickly grabbed for his towel and looked over himself to make sure nothing was visible and then turned to her blushing face, "What, wench?"

Her slightly dazed look dissipated into a scowl as she shoved past him, "Nothing at all!" When she shoved him the rest of the way out of the bathroom and slammed the door, he stood for a second confused. Then he just shrugged his shoulders and walked downstairs to make breakfast.

Twenty minutes later when the smell of food started to waft through the house he found Souta stumbling down into the kitchen, his nose thrust into the air comically sniffing, "Food?" The question breeched the boys mouth slurred and tired sounding, but highly intrigued.

Inuyasha dumped a few eggs and bacon on a plate and shoved it towards the kid, the plate jabbing him in the chest, "Eat up, you're puny."

A look of total shock appeared on his little face as he smiled tentavily, "Is it… For me?" after a moment Inuyasha rolled his eyes and nodded, giving Souta a rather irritated look, as if he were dumb. The boy was grinning from ear to ear now as he grabbed the plate completely and spun once, keeping all the food balanced on the plate, "Thank you very much Mr. Inuyasha!"

"Feh, whatever kid. Shut up and eat now." Inuyasha was already eating his food noisily when Souta sat down across from him at the tiny kitchen table.

They ate in silence until Souta looked up from his food curiously, "How'd you meet my sister? She usually doesn't talk to people, much less big scary guys like you."

A look of insult crossed Inuyasha's face as he retorted, "I am not scary! And what's it matter to you?"

"I need to know so I can see if you're truly a good person. If not, and you've been mean to my sister, I'm going to have to beat you up." At first Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should laugh, but after a few moments of seeing the kid completely and utterly serious he lifted his eyebrow.

Moving his fork to point it at the kid he said gruffly, "Saving her ass from that guy that tried to kidnap you. And I would NEVER hurt Kagome! Can't believe you're dumb enough to ask that! And as if you could take ME on."

Souta glared across the table as he drank a large gulp from his glass of OJ and then slammed it onto the table, "I would so! I can protect her."

The half demon ran a hand through his hair in frustration before sighing, "Alright, but you shouldn't have to. Leave that job to me now, ok? I'll look after the both of you."

Suddenly any lingering seriousness left Souta as he clapped his hands together happily, "Sounds great to me! Where is she anyways?"

Both of them looked towards the stairs as they heard a clutter, seeing Kagome tripping down the stairs clumsily. Inuyasha was up from the table and moving to help her as Souta answered, "I guess that answers my question. KAGOME! I want to go play with Shippo and Kaede today!"

"You ok?" Golden eyes looked worriedly at her as he assisted her into the kitchen to sit in front of her plate.

"I'm fine, just a little clumsy. And sure Souta, that sounds fine to me. It'll give us a chance to hang out with everybody." Her eyes gazed out the window as she thought to herself how much she had to do that day.

Her hand reached up to her neck to finger the two leather necklaces on it before looking towards Inuyasha, "I'll head out right now. Since we're walking, I should be back in about 2 hours."

He gave a short laugh before standing up and clearing their finished plates, "You won't be walking anywhere. You're still injured you know. I can drive him in, and you'll come with us so we can stop by the doctor's office."

"I…" She paused in her argument when she saw his no-nonsense look and rolled her eyes, "Alright, fine then! Thank you very much Mr. Taisho!"

A smug smile crossed his face as he nodded his head, "Alright, you ready kid?" Souta looked up at him and nodded enthusiastically and soon they were piling into his car.

When they got to Kaede's house Kagome and Inuyasha walked Souta to the door but were stopped by Kaede, "I must talk to you of something. Come inside."

They nodded and entered her house, sitting down while the two young boys ran off to play video games. Kagome looked nervously at the older woman, "Yes, what is it?"

"I know this may sound like the endless ramblings of an old, senile woman, but I hope you heed them. I feel a shift in the wind, as if something that was not right to begin with is about to be righted. I have had strange dreams, of a place far and long away." Her old eyes clouded over momentarily before she gazed seriously at them, "And you are to be part of this pivotal moment. Both of you. I am caught up in this, as well as the young Shippou. Be ready."

Inuyasha growled when he realized the old woman's words were frightening Kagome, "Shut up ya old hag, you know nothing!"

For the first time in a while Kagome used her voice to make her opinions be made, "No, Inuyasha I think she's right. She's obviously seen the same things we have… Wait! I know who she is! She's the old medicinal woman…"

"A priestess." Kaede nodded wisely and placed her hands on her lap, watching as the realization and memories started to flash before the young girls eyes, "And you are the young priestess Kagome from times far ahead, while this young man… Is he not a half demon, and his name Inuyasha?" When Inuyasha growled and nodded, trying to act as if he wasn't too surprised at her guesses, "And the young boy Shippou with me is a… Fox demon child." Nodded her head reverently, "The only thing I don't fully comprehend is the way that your brother, Souta, is truly in his own time, just not the right place or situation. Your mother was not in the correct place either."

Kagome steeled her jaw and leaned forward, a little angrily, "And what are you implying, exactly?"

She shrugged her tired shoulders, "I am only trying to help you solve this riddle. It stands to reason that you, who belong to both times and societies, should have to suffer great sacrifices in order to right the order of things."

"But what else do I have to lose? How much will it take in order for me to get back to where we belong?" Kagome grasped the edges of her seat, her breath coming in short pulls, frantic with worry. She could feel it and recognize it, everything that was happening was so close to being resolved. But it was slightly out of her reach, like everything in her life had always been. She knew now four roles in the play of her life, yet the actors filling the other positions were still missing in action.

"It is truly too bad that you cannot figure out your own role in this all. If you knew what you should be and what you used to be, there would be a possibility that you could end this all in order not to suffer as much. But it seems there are still some major losses you must pull through in order to discover your place." Kaede then turned towards Inuyasha, as if to question his place in it all.

"What do you want from me old hag?" He was slightly frightened of her words, of what could possibly be ahead of Kagome. Even if she couldn't see for herself what she had to lose, he knew she had far too much to lose. There was Souta and her friends, her innocence, her life, and possibly if it mattered to her, himself.

Kaede settled herself down a bit more before continuing, "You have many feats to accomplish yet, before you must sacrifice. Your sacrifice may be the greatest and most influential one of all for her. Now, you both must leave here and start to sort things out. The answer to all your questions grows closer."

With that they both shakily rose from the seats and walked outside to his car, sitting in the front seat of it, both confused and worried. Kagome finally shook herself out of it and spoke up, "Let's go to my house and pick up Souta's and my things. There's not much, we should be able to gather it all in two or three trips."

"Right, sounds good to me." He didn't want to think about what had been said to them in the old woman's home. What if he had to give up Kagome? He would not be able to do that, he felt his connection to her growing stronger every day that passed, with every memory that surged forward. He knew that in his past life they traveled together, but hadn't yet focused hard enough to figure out what her importance to him was. What was she to him? It was certain, though, that he felt like he'd know her for an eternity.

They pulled into the driveway of her old house and for a few minutes she couldn't stand to leave the safety of his car. She knew he was dead, he was gone from her life but there was still the small fleeting feeling that he had somehow lived to spite her. When Inuyasha walked by her side she grabbed his hand for support, not once feeling uncomfortable doing so. Something about holding hands had seemed off-limits for her, and it still did. As if the rule transcended time, from the time before when they belonged where they thrived. But in this life, she had full rights to be by his side and be his. It still felt wrong for her. She felt guilt.

Inuyasha ignored the fact that she was squeezing the life out of his hand so he wouldn't make her retract it. He felt the opposite of Kagome, because her hand fit perfectly into his and everything seemed right about it. Their bond felt strong and wholesome, and he felt some emotion that he'd never felt before in his life. Sure, there was a brief moment in time when he'd felt a passionate infatuation and loyalty towards Kikyo, but it had never been love he'd felt… Wait a second. Kikyo. She suddenly fit into the puzzle and he paused momentarily, praying almost that Kagome hadn't felt or remembered the same thing.

Kikyo had been a past relationship in both times and suddenly he felt like retching uncontrollably. Was it Kikyo that held them apart? That kept her away from his side always, because he was too stubborn to pull her closer and push Kikyo farther? But he looked down to her and saw that somehow the realization had hit her as well, on some level because she wasn't looking at him and he could smell a few salty tears on her cheeks.

They both refused to speak of it as they lugged personal belongings and the such from her room and Souta's. They also packed in a lot of the kitchen and living room as well, seeing as many of those belongings would serve them well in building their home. But would their home be built together? Neither of them could answer that puzzling question, and it seemed as if it would be taboo to speak of such a thing.

When they finally finished they lay out on his porch, panting and exhausted before he spoke up, "You know we weren't supposed to be doing anything so strenuous with our injuries. Especially not you… Are you alright?"

Kagome stared blankly up at the sky, trying to untangle the little bit of information and memory she had received earlier. It had been a flashback of Inuyasha and some other woman, an older priestess than herself, together. And at the same moment her heart had given a deadly lurch and she was struck with the intense feeling of betrayal for some reason. Inuyasha was not hers, and he had no reason to hold any loyalty to her, so why was she so upset by it? Was it some feeling deep within her heart that had yet to surface and reveal itself?

Finally she acknowledged his question with a quiet sigh, "Yah, I'm fine. You suppose we should return to school tomorrow?"

A groan emerged from his throat as he stretched out, "I suppose so. I'm sure my half-brother will have heard of my skipping so much and be angry."

She rolled onto her stomach and stared at him curiously, "You have a brother? I didn't know that! What's he like?"

He vehemently proclaimed the first part of his response, "HALF brother! And he's a total cold-hearted ass hole, that's what he's like. We're unlike in every single way possible."

A small giggle came from her mouth as she shyly put out, "I don't know, I'd believe the ass hole thing would be something you guys have something in common." She covered her mouth and tried to smother some more laughter as he came after her, yet she wasn't frightened.

He pinned her against the porch and asked levelly, "Oh yah, and what makes me such an ass hole?"

"Everything." She said it simply and teasingly, yet almost meant part of it. He was an ass hole quiet a lot of the time, but she loved that about him… Correction, liked that about him. Her hand came up to one of his ears and gently stroked it before pulling it away quickly and saying, "Now why don't you get off me and sit down?"

For a few moments nothing happened and neither of them were even aware that anything could happen out of the norm. But suddenly a string of beads and teeth appeared around his neck and he was slammed forcefully on top of her. A screech escaped her throat as he cursed vehemently, "What the hell is happening?!!? Why can't I get up?"

Kagome was blushing violently and trying to push him up off of herself, "Get off of me Inuyasha! You're suffocating me!"

And for the next few moments they struggled and bumped and attempted to pull apart, but some force was keeping Inuyasha firmly squished to her and the ground. And then finally they just lay there for a while, waiting for whatever it was to give up and let him up. After a few more minutes he was finally able to get up and both began to complain and bicker as usual.

Inuyasha immediately blamed it on her, and then suddenly a flashback hit both of them, strong and concrete. For some reason, the whole incident was something that happened regularly and something that meant a lot to their relationship. It told a lot about their connection to each other for some reason, even if it was rather annoying to Inuyasha.

They finally pulled out of the memory and sat up, staring at each other in amazement before Inuyasha griped out, "So it was the stupid hags idea to put this thing on me? How ridiculous! And then YOU went through with it?! YOU want to cause ME pain?!"

"No, no of course not! It's to contain you so you don't hurt me, I guess." Kagome snickered and covered her mouth while mumbling out, "Wow, it'll come in use a lot now!"

"What did you say? I hear that! That's stupid, I would never hurt you on purpose!" He groaned and rubbed his back in mock-pain, as if he needed tons of sympathy.

"Exactly! That's the point! It's to keep you from hurting me on accident! For example, I'm guessing it would come in good use if your full demon ever took over, because don't you have one?" When he nodded and looked like he finally understood its true purpose she smiled, "Well, now that that's over, do you want to go pick Souta up from Souta's?"

"Sure, sure. Whatever you want, let's go. Maybe we can pick up some food from the grocery store and have a real meal. You can cook, can't you?" He helped her up and they began to walk down to his car again from his house.

"Of course I can! I'm a good cook, too!" She sounded slightly indignant as she said this and they entered his car and began to drive off. When they picked up Souta they stopped inside of a grocery store and roamed the isles, looking for food to eat.

Inuyasha was immediately drawn to the ramen section and was drooling over all the selection before she pulled him away, "You know what? You have CASES of that stuff stored away in your pantry, why don't we get some REAL food for a change?"

"What? What do you mean!?! Ramen IS the only REAL food out there. Plus, you can NEVER have too much of the stuff." He tried to pull away from her but she eventually dragged him into the other isles and they picked out some good looking food.

They picked out more breakfast foods, some junk food, and then some stuff for dinners and the like. She chose some noodles and sauce, "I think we should have some spaghetti tonight. I haven't had any for a while, and it sounds pretty good actually. Sound good to you?"

Souta nodded energetically while all Inuyasha could do was pout and answer lamely, "It's only ramen's unpopular cousin."

When they got back to the house Kagome cooked dinner with Souta's house and they all ate before sitting around the television to watch a few movies. When they were done Souta went up to his room where all his stuff was waiting for him and fell asleep and left the two teenagers downstairs.

Kagome leaned her head lightly on his shoulder, starting to doze off, "You know, you should probably go upstairs and sleep if you're really that tired." Inuyasha said this lightly against his will, because he didn't want to part with her. She had her own bed and room now next to his, which meant he couldn't sleep next to her anymore with good reason. Oh well, sooner or later he would find another reason, he thought as he watched her ascend the stairs to her room.

**End of another chapter of their life… Dum dum dum. Sorry again guys!**

**10 reviews?**

**Kagome.is.better: Wow, thanks for another long review! Why would anybody ever want to shove you through a glass table? I'd have to say, they're going to need a lesson from me! xReady for some ass kicking.x I'm glad you're alright though, for the most part, and have somebody like this Jake guy to comfort you! **

**SSJ04MewTwo: I'm glad you decided to continue to read even if you fell behind!**

**NasakeSuneku: I struggled with the sweetness in the chapter. It's a hard issue for me to tackle, because I'm not a cuddly-wuddly lovey-dovey type of person naturally.**

**DementedAngie: Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!**

**Fantin4Sun: You think you were worried on this story? Imagine my readers on Maybe Memories… XcringesX I feel guilty, but I just lost inspiration on that story!**

**Pay Backs a Bitch: So you don't like 10 Things I Hate About You? I LOVE that movie. Haha, I wish they would play it at my school!**

**Topazchick08: I'm glad you thought so!**

**BlackParade: XblushX I ask for 10 reviews all the time because I don't feel like I deserve more when I take so long to update. And plus, I'd be being a little cocky if I asked for more, wouldn't I? **

**Lady KCassandra: Well, not home home yet. **

**Dark-Lady-Shippo: Sorry for the wait!**

**Stena: I'm honored that you like my fanfiction. I'm not usually much of a fanfic reader either or writer for that fact, but these stories keep my creative juices flowing for my other original stories. And you'll have to wait for that answer.**

**Exotic Emeralds: Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much!**

**Inuyasha-Lover513: Sorry if I took too long for your liking, but I DO have somewhat of a social life outside of writing. And school. It gets hard to juggle it all, without writing a total crap chapter in a rush, I'd rather take my time and write a good one.**

**Female Dog Demon: Yup! Patrick is a really fun character to write, and since more people seem to be liking Logan I'm starting to get into him more as well.**

**WallMagnet19: Kudos on making me laugh!**

**Fyawkes and Leo: Wow! That was such a long review! Don't worry about your writing, it comes with time and practice and doing reading on your own. I've been reading since I was 3 or 4 and writing since I was about 7 and I'm 16 now… So lots of practice. Also, I enjoyed reading your "Only one more question" evolve into a jillion! All of them will be answered in time, and I kind of formed this chapter a little to help sooth those inquisitive minds out there, such as yours. Thank you for the review!**

_To this world I'm unimportant Just because I have nothing to give. So you call this your free country, Tell me why it cost so much to live, Tell me why. This world can turn me down But I won't turn away, oh no I won't turn around. All my work and endless measures. Never seem to get me very far, Walk a mile just to move an inch Now even though I'm trying so damn hard I'm trying so hard. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away, And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there is Nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here, oh no! I am already here, Down on my knees, I am already here, on no, I am Already here. I must have told you a thousand times, I am not running away. I won't duck and run I won't duck and run I won't duck and run No pass away. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone There is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down No cause I'm already here. This world can turn me down. But I won't turn away, And I won't duck away Cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there Is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here._


	19. Night Terrors and Puzzles

**_Hola, hello, hallo, hey, hi, etc. etc. Seems I'm back on the scene again. And I'm sorry for those of you that lost interest in my story and stopped reviewing! I really didn't mean to keep you waiting so long you lost hope. I feel saddened! I miss my traditional-original reviewers back from the good old days when I used to update like crazy!_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & crew or "duck and run" by 3 doors down. I also don't claim Patrick and Kat from 10 Things I Hate About You. **_

Duck & Run

_Night Terrors and Puzzles_

In the dark of the night Kagome woke up to the fairly barren room in Inuyasha's house and confused it for her old house. After waking up from a terrible dream she couldn't breath, and felt as if his presence was within the room by her side and all she could do to keep pulling in short breaths was to claw at her throat. Suddenly the feeling of hands around her throat increased and she panicked.

Her eyes gazed around the room wildly, looking for the source of the choking hands but nobody was there. She was all alone and dying, there was nothing she could do. Her mind was circling around things to do until her body took control and thrashed against the unseen presence and she tore herself from the bed, practically crawling across the floor to get away.

For a moment the feeling disappeared and she scrambled to her feet, running into the hallway of the house and realizing it was Inuyasha's home, but something was deadly wrong about it... She looked around wildly and rushed first to Souta's room to find another boy his age hunched over him, an odd blade and chain held in his hand.

Her heart stopped momentarily and the world held on pause as she let out a blood crazed scream and the other boy turned to her and stared at her momentarily, and a woman walked into the room with blood red eyes and feathers. The boy resembled somebody she knew, a friend. He resembled Sango.

But suddenly both of them disappeared as if they had never been there to begin with and Souta was by her side, asking her what was wrong. Her hands reached out frantically and pulled him to her, smelling him and touching him to make sure he was really alive and well.

Moments later Inuyasha rushed into the room, his claws out and fangs bared. When he looked down to find Kagome panicking and Souta trying to comfort her he came forward as well and tried to calm her down, "What happened Kagome? Are you alright? Calm down…"

She thrashed rather violently to escape their holds and rushed out of the room, frantically looking for an open window, something that would prove that they had been there. The windows were slightly cracked, but no other sign had been left of the intruders. She slowly slid down to the ground, gazing around bleary eyed and confused, "But how…"

Her breath pulled in unsteadily and she stood up again, gazing out the window as if it would answer her questions. She finally turned her solemn midnight gaze upon them and said lamely, "It was a nightmare."

And with that all she did was turn and walk back towards her room to return to sleep, confused and dazed. She did not give them the satisfaction of any other response as she plopped herself down on her bed and squeezed her eyes shut in silent consideration. She knew what was going to happen, and unfortunately there would be nothing she could do about it. She would lose Souta somehow.

Inuyasha turned to the younger boy for an answer but all he did was shake his head in disbelief. A growl emitted from his throat as he gently picked the boy up and put him in his bed, tucking him in and saying gruffly, "Go back to bed, I'll look after her."

When Souta was in his bed Inuyasha stalked towards the window sill where she had been just moments before, gazing for the life out of it, as if there had been something terrible and fearsome out the window. Hatred and a violent rage had also settled into those midnight blue eyes that he knew so well, an emotion he had yet to see in that intensity. His eyes scoured the window sill and outside and noticed with confusion that the window was slightly cracked.

He didn't remember opening the window, nor did he remember it ever being able to open. Most of the windows on this floor of his house refused to budge whenever he'd attempted to open them to allow fresh air in. The next thing he happened to do was lean over and sniff at the window sill accusingly. Never before in his life had he actually used his senses as he'd been using them in the last few days.

He'd always been told that the demon strain was weakening, ever since the old times. His family had told him that demons in his time were basically demons by only their looks, and slightly better senses. Nothing special. But here he was, able to scent out enemies and evil and such, see opponents far away, and hear the sound of a grasshopper from at least a mile off.

No, his senses were uncannily at his disposal. Strength, speed, sight, smell, hearing, everything. And as his nose sniffed delicately at the window sill and the air around it he picked up the acrid smell of another demon. That and a human boy. He could smell the true power of the other demon and realized that the female demon was indeed like the old demons as he was.

How else would she have gotten in and out of his home so easily, so undetected? Except for Kagome. She'd known the demon was here and the boy as well and must have come into the room just in time to save her little brother. His growl was feral and low as he quickly closed the window and locked it tightly.

His bare feet padded quickly along the floor until he reached Kagome's room and spotted her lying on her bed with her eyes squeezed shut and her hands resting about her throat. He flicked the light on and stalked over to her, hauling her up to a sitting position as she whimpered, unexpectedly jerking away from him and opening her eyes up, a wild primal fear in them.

Her whole body shook as she curled in on herself, preparing for some beating but only realizing it was Inuyasha and she relaxed slightly. Her hands remained about her throat for a while and she steeled her jaw, "I'm not crazy."

"Of course you aren't." His callused hands slowly approached hers, as if he were trying to pet a wild horse. When his hands touched hers there was a sharp intake of breath from her and an electric jolt struck through them suddenly. Eyes flung wider as they looked at each other and Kagome's mouth softened. She could trust him, the deep and unsullied thought reached her mind and calmed her quailing heart. If anybody could be trusted, it was him.

He gently removed her hands from her throat and lowered them before he began to caress her throat where visible bruises were appearing, "I can't believe I didn't hear them. I should have been there for you."

That wasn't what her mind was focusing on. All she could get past herself was the feeling of his hands gently caressing the skin of her neck and how he was unbelievably gentle for such a harsh man. She shyly reached out her own hands and slowly drew her small hand over his throat, feeling him gulp slightly as it passed over his esophagus. The excitement trilled through both of their bodies as the thought of forbidden love rang through their heads.

However forbidden it might be, neither wished to stop and both wished to continue further. To taste the others lips seemed taboo to both of them, though. Slowly Inuyasha drew back his hands and cleared his throat, "I want Souta and you in my room tonight."

A disappointed look crossed her face as he withdrew his hands and she simply nodded, "I'll go get him." She stood up hurriedly and walked quickly to the door, pausing briefly to look over her shoulder at him. Then she continued down the hallway to retrieve her brother.

For a few moments Inuyasha just sat still and considered the look of her and the feel of her delicate skin. His skin rippled slightly as he shivered and smiled, standing up and going into his room to lock up every window so he'd be sure there was only one entrance for the intruders to return to.

When Kagome and Souta entered his room her perched himself on the headboard of his bed and said seriously, "You both sleep and I'll keep watch tonight."

Concern shone in her eyes as she tucked Souta into the bed, "But you need to sleep, too Inuyasha! Why don't we switch on and off throughout the night. I can handle it."

"Go to sleep Kagome. I don't need to sleep. Feh, stupid human wench." The words escaped his mouth as easily as if he'd been using them for ages. Never before had he looked down to humans. But things were changing for him, and quickly.

A glare shone through the dark at him from Kagome as she settled herself into his bed and soon fell asleep. The night seemed restless and he had the sudden urge to run and sleep in a tree. His golden eyes peered out the window in alertness as he stretched out himself and paced the room, looking every once in a while back at the sleeping girl in his bed.

He paced even faster as his attraction added fire to his restlessness. His legs burned and something within the pit of his stomach throbbed, painfully warm. He panted as he resumed stalking through the room, but felt the unease rise within him even further. Every time he'd look over to the girl his need seemed to increase and he of nothing to aid it.

Eventually he refused to gaze in her direction, positioning himself so he could keep his eyes on all entrances and exits for signs of interlopers. This is how he kept his watch until morning came around and they awoke, groggily and unaware of how he craved all night for her.

Something simply had to be done about it. Not only was the girl the only thing on his mind while he was with her, it was also while she was away from him. He'd never been afflicted with such a burning ache for a female.

He watched them eat before he cleared his throat to erase the thoughts from his mind and also so he could end the silence, "I think my half-brother is visiting today, unfortunately."

Her eyes sparked as she finished chewing a piece of egg, "OH! Really? I can't wait to meet him! When is he coming?"

"You CAN wait to meet him, he's an ass. And probably around lunch time." He glared out the window, already trying to play out the events that would obviously ensue as soon as Sesshomaru arrived. His brother would lecture him and probably belittle Kagome as well for her just being there.

"So I have a little time to clean the place up, then! Great. Alright, you two will have to help as well." She leapt up from her unfinished meal and started dealing out tasks to the two as she whistled. For once she felt like she belonged in a house enough to want to take care of it. Heck, maybe in the spring she'd even start growing a garden.

Inuyasha settled in to his chores grudgingly since he had gotten stuck with the grunt work of the house. Lifting and moving things of course, but occasionally he'd look over his shoulder to see Kagome scrubbing madly away at some spot on the floor, her bangs falling into her eyes occasionally only to be batted away, and felt like he could go on.

Around eleven they all finished cleaning up the house, and he had to admit that he'd never seen it look so clean and put together. Admittedly, the house he'd lived in for years was slowly becoming a home under her knowing hands. They showered and were sitting around the table talking when he heard the front door open and smelt his brother enter.

The sudden realization that he could SMELL his brother's individual scent from such a distance made him grin in pride. At last, he had one up on his brother, something that HE could lecture his brother on. For some reason though, he didn't want to anymore especially with Kagome around. With her around, he had no reason to try and prove himself.

He simply sat there and waited for Sesshomaru to enter the kitchen while Kagome stood up and went to the door to greet them. He heard her exclaim merrily and cringed, praying that Sesshomaru wasn't going to say something to upset her.

Kagome had gotten up from her chair to greet Inuyasha's brother since he didn't seem to want to and when she met him in the hallway she smiled brightly as him and extended her hand, "Hello! You must be Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother. I'm Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha's friend."

His cold golden gaze looked down on her and she gaze in amazement at his hair. The locks of hair flowed down his back, longer and more white than silver. Even if Inuyasha's hair was more silver, she could easily find the family resemblance between the two gorgeous-men. Two creatures of this beauty only could come from one package.

After a moment of waiting for him to respond a girl pushed her wait out in front of him, griping. She stopped in front of Kagome and smiled broadly as she nearly bellowed, "HI THERE! I'm Rin, Mr. Sesshomaru's assistant!"

Kagome immediately smiled back at the girl, who looked to be around nine years old and then said kindly, "Really? He's a very lucky man then, because you're pretty enough to blind the moon. I tell you what, why don't you come into the kitchen with me and I'll fix you a snack and get you something to drink." She looked then to his brother and instantly became more formal, changing herself so she wouldn't offend him further, "Would you like a drink or something to eat?"

He slowly regarded the girl, surprised at her quick change in character and then gave a slight nod, "It would be greatly appreciated. A glass of water for myself, and something non-caffeinated for my assistant here. I'll warrant that my half-brother has not seen feet to greet me."

Midnight blue eyes wrinkled in momentary dismay before she answered, "He was busy cleaning up the kitchen from our snack. I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you both." Whatever problems the two siblings had with one another, she'd attempt to mend for the sake of their family.

Inuyasha was surprised to watch Sesshomaru walking in calmly behind Kagome who was holding the hand of his brother's "assistant". His half brother looked completely calm and collected as always, but he couldn't catch a hint of irritation coming from him, which was surprising after he'd encountered Kagome.

She was fixing drinks and some food for him while his half brother sat himself down beside Inuyasha and Rin bounced around Kagome. For a few minutes absolute silence hung about the room like a bad humor before his half-brother broke it, "So, Inuyasha. I see you have yourself a regular house-mate. I suppose it's good to see you finally interacting with the opposite sex again and having a relationship."

The neutral words caused Inuyasha to gaze critically at his brother, for he was unused to any words other than criticizing ones coming from that stern mouth. Shifiting nervously in his chair he replied, "Kagome and her little brother have decided to live with me here since they lost their family. And I've interacted with the "opposite sex" since her, but just not in relationships. What is it to you?"

"No need to be defensive. For once, I've come to have a decent conversation with you, and a decent conversation I will get. Tell me, have you noticed anything unusual in your recent life? Any strange dreams?" For a moment he was going to leave those questions at that before he quickly added, "And do not try to lie to me brother. This is of the utmost importance."

Inuyasha glared at the floor as he growled out, "I suppose you could say I have."

Kagome gazed towards the two brothers and realized their conversation. She leaned down by Rin and smiled kindly at her, "Do you want to go meet my little brother and play video games with him? I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

A quick nod from her and Kagome ushered her into the room with Souta and then quickly returned to the kitchen and sat herself on the counter top, angled towards them so she could be involved with the conversation. Sesshomaru didn't look all too happy as he looked at her and said, "I've seen your woman in my dreams as well, along with _her_. Others have been there as well, and fights have been present. It seems that we have a shared enemy that neither of us knew of, one that originates from this "life" or whatever it is that we view in our dreams. I know exactly who it is, too. If you would like to know."

Kagome knew that Inuyasha was going to be too pig-headed to acquiesce that he wished to know so she spoke up, "I certainly would like to know. And any other details would be helpful as well, since I've had the dreams as well."

A nod from him showed that he agreed to give her the information as he sipped his water reflectively, "I fear that it is your current rival, Naraku." His cold eyes did not miss the look of pure fear in the girl's eyes as she gripped the corners of the counter that she sat on and took in a shaking breath.

She collected herself and furrowed her delicate eyebrows together before replying, "It would make sense, though. They're all fitting in, the puzzle pieces. If only I knew our complete roles, then we wouldn't have to worry about the consequences."

"Consequences?" Sesshomaru looked coolly at the girl, as if he didn't particularly care about the question he had just asked. But beneath it all his brain was working like clock work, attempting to straighten it all out and find out, indeed, all of their true places in the strange world that was beginning to conjure itself inside their heads.

Her head bobbed as she began to speak, "We talked with an old woman about it, who just happens to be the old wise priestess in the time from our dreams. She told us about how I needed to solve the puzzle of all our places in the time to be able to keep more pain and loss from coming to me. It seems every moment I waste not knowing what it is, the more loved ones I lose in my life."

"Must mean you're a pivotal piece to this curse. Our discovery depends on you, a mere human." He shifted and considered her coldly, "We're trapped in this disgusting universe until you figure it out."

Inuyasha butted in and growled angrily, "Don't talk to her like that. And do you have any idea how much she has lost in order to figure this out? Don't even question her ability, Sesshomaru. For I doubt you could do it any better, or at all."

For once her response was just a cool and collected as he as she countered, "Must feel awfully horrible to be stuck in a position where you're dependant on a 'mere human'. I apologize for having to put you in this uncomfortable position, your 'greatness'."

With that she stood up and stretched before idly waiting for him to answer. A slow anger boiled silently beneath his cool exterior, "You were a mere priestess in my dreams, a fairly poor one at that. All clumsy shots with your bow, always relying on my brother here to save your skin. My brother was a cheating half-demon, always going back to his dead woman, an even more powerful priestess than you called Kikyo. And if I am correct, you were just a reincarnation of that woman."

A frown flew across her face as she slowly sat back down on the counter. But after a few moments little feet pattered into the room and Rin looked from her lord to Kagome and spoke up, "But… Mr. Sesshomaru! In my dreams I remember her as a very strong priestess just learning her powers. And that Miss Kikyo only tried to drag Mr. Inuyasha to hell with her."

Kagome rested her head on her lap and tried to imagine herself as some sort of priestess, one who didn't have control over her powers yet. Her mind worked furiously as she tried to further solve the puzzle of her past before she suddenly caught her breath and felt faint. She gripped the edges of the counter, but to no avail and only fell off. Her body didn't even have time to anticipate the fall, for her mind was locked in more memories as she fell.

_She watched herself arguing with Inuyasha in his feudal era clothes, both of them yelling at the top of their lunges as she ran towards what looked to be a well in the ground. She yelled 'sit' rather loudly before stomping towards the well, jumping up on the lip and then leaping down into its depths. _

_Moments later she watched herself emerge from the well, but in a different era. Her face was filled with fury as she stormed her way into her house and up into her room, slamming the door and ignoring her mother's quarries._

And before she knew it she came back around again and was looking into Inuyasha's face, suddenly with a rush of anger at him for no reason. She shoved him away and was about to voice the 's' command when she realized what just happened. Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes flickered to and fro furiously as more and more pieces continuously settled in.

"What Kagome? What is it? What did you learn this time?" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and gently shook the girl, only to watch her bite her lip harder in concentration. His brother was kneeling behind him with a cold glass of water which they'd used to bring her back around. They both waited a while for her to register the questions that had been asked.

"Inuyasha… I think I know what's happening. We're in MY time, yes, but in the WRONG place. Right now we're in America, when we're meant to be in some other country, I think Japan…" Her eyes were wide with recognition and worry.

**Tada. Done! Until next time!**

**10 reviews?**

**TopazChick08- Thank you very much and sorry for the wait!**

**Kagome.Is.Better: I liked Darker Melody, good job! And also, question, if Jake isn't your boyfriend then umm… why is he the one that's by your side all the time and making sure you're ok and stuff? Seems like he's more of a boyfriend than the other guy.**

**SSJ04 Mewtwo: CLOSE! Very close. But I will reveal the rest later… **

**NasakeSuneku: Thank you!**

**Female Dog Deamon: I'd have to agree with you on the dog ears. OH yah, and I DID notice the whole 'pick souta up from souta's' think… WOOPS! Lol, I MEANT to say 'from Shippo's'… I may fix it later.**

**Jaguire demoness: Yup, I got the general outlay of your review! And thank you! I'm glad you had the patience to catch up with my story!**

**Whitetiger-isabella: Sorry it took so long for me to update! I'm glad you like my story!**

**Dark-Lady-Shippo: Thank you! And sorry for the wait!**

**Inuyasha-Lover513: It's fine and sorry for the wait!**

**Lillith the Masochist: Thank you and sorry for the wait! Also, may I ask where you got the idea for your name "lillith the masochist"?**

_To this world I'm unimportant Just because I have nothing to give. So you call this your free country, Tell me why it cost so much to live, Tell me why. This world can turn me down But I won't turn away, oh no I won't turn around. All my work and endless measures. Never seem to get me very far, Walk a mile just to move an inch Now even though I'm trying so damn hard I'm trying so hard. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away, And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there is Nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here, oh no! I am already here, Down on my knees, I am already here, on no, I am Already here. I must have told you a thousand times, I am not running away. I won't duck and run I won't duck and run I won't duck and run No pass away. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone There is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down No cause I'm already here. This world can turn me down. But I won't turn away, And I won't duck away Cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there Is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here._


	20. The Final Awakening

_**Words can't describe how terribly sorry I am that it took me almost half a year to update this story, and this apology goes out to all my dedicated readers that lost faith in me and a great big thank you to all of you that return to read and review it. I don't deserve it. My only excuse for my absence and negligence is that my father remarried and it's been a really tough time for me here. That's it, and I know it's not a good one. My sincerest apologies to all of you. Oh, and I'm just wondering… What happened to Inuyasha fanfics? They've gone down the toilet. Is the series not so big anymore?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & crew or "duck and run" by 3 doors down. I also don't claim Patrick and Kat from 10 Things I Hate About You. **_

**Duck & Run**

_The Final Awakening_

She stared around at the others, more and more flashbacks flooding her mind as the moments passed by her. She took in a deep breath and sunk her head into her hands, "I have a feeling that's why all my family has been dying. Maybe something to do with my real family, or what should be my real family, being back in Japan." Her heart began to race and she and she suddenly stood up quickly, feeling a desperate need to go see her brother.

"Souta…" She turned quickly on her heels and shot up the stairs to his new room, flinging the door open to see Rin playing video games and Souta no where to be found. Her hands gripped the door frame shakily and she tried to catch her breath slowly without much success. Finally she walked quickly over to Rin and knelt beside her, taking the little girls hands into her own, "Rin… Where has Souta gone? Please tell me, he's my little brother!"

The little girl's face turned to look up quietly into the young woman's face, her small dark eyes sparkling oddly, "Another little boy came and took him away." Kagome felt a cold hand grip at her heart, felt the second to last string slowly start breaking as she remembered the scary little boy who had been after Souta once before.

With hands shaking she said in a dead calm, "Thank you Rin, I know where he will be." She stood up and saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru standing in the doorway, confused. She walked passed them and began down the stairs, but paused and turned her head sideways and over her shoulder without looking at them to speak, "Get everyone together; Sango, Miroku, Rin, Kaede, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Sango's cat, Kikyo and Kouga and his henchmen even if you have to gag and bind them. Bring Kat, Patrick, and Logan as well if you wish. Naraku will already be there, with Kohaku and Kagura, and of course you will come as well Inuyasha. We're going to the old well house in the woods, so be quick about it."

Ebony hair silently flew back into place on her back as she stuffed her feet into her converse and checked to make sure the two leather strings rested easily against her chest. She stepped outside quickly to see that many of those she had just named were waiting solemnly in front of the house.

The old woman stepped forward silently before bowing her head towards Kagome, "I felt a shift in the earth, and followed it here. The time has come for us to return." Her old voice paused only a moment to look into Kagome's questioning eyes, and she rested an old gnarled hand upon the girl's small youthful ones, "Be at ease, young one. Your friends Kat and Patrick went to fetch Kouga and his pack; Sango and Miroku went to get Kikyo. We will wait a while here for them." She held up her hand to silence Kagome when she began to argue, "I know, Lady Kagome. You must go now, on your own. I am sorry you have to face what you will soon, but we will be there in time. Do not worry."

Kagome's taught features screwed up slightly and she nodded, looking back at Inuyasha who was already beginning to advance towards her with a scowl on his face, "You need to let me go this time alone, Inuyasha. I will be fine. We will be fine." He continued towards her and grabbed her hands in his, looking deeply into her eyes as if to say he refused to let her go alone. She let go of them and took a hesitant step back, and with eyes full of regret she whispered quietly, "Sit."

And with that she had turned around and was now running quickly away from the house towards the old well she was sure to be back in the woods. Her heart seemed to guide her in the direction, even as it sunk further towards the dark abyss that those two weakened strings held it above. The last thing she heard before she disappeared from sight was Inuyasha calling her name in pain and betrayal.

Her feet covered ground quicker than she imagined and she dug her fingernails into her palms in her determination. Slowly her mind flashed back to the last thing she had envisioned, a picture of Souta being captured by Kohaku and taken towards the old well in the woods. Something had told her sadly, that she needed to lose him as well before everything could be righted. Still, she could not sit by idly as her only family left died miserably, without his older sister there by his side trying to save him.

Soon her feet were faltering, the nearer she grew to the well. And even sooner than that she found herself stumbling out into an opening in the woods, her midnight blue eyes snapping up to feast upon the scene before her. There Naraku stood, holding her brother's helpless body in his arms with a sneer. Beside him was Kagura with a look of dread upon her face, almost apologetic; and Kohaku, who seemed to be battling some inner war.

Small feet stepped heavily closer, and her hands stretched out towards her brother as she let a few rogue tears fall, "Let him go. He's only a boy, and he's my brother. He had nothing to do with this all, and you know that! Why are you taking this entirely out on me?" Her own words bullied her on, even closer to her brother's captor. To her relief she saw his chest rise and fall slowly, alerting her that he was only unconscious. For now.

A wicked grin spread across Naraku's face and he leaned forward to look at her levelly, "Because you are my greatest rival in our own universe and era. You are the one with the powers, but of course right now you are too untrained to discover them and harness them fully. I have to say, I was impressed by your show of power with your stepfather. And how you somehow started to figure all it out on your own." He walked slowly around her, in a circle, clutching the little boy harshly. His claws dug into the soft shoulders of the boy, feeling his miasma slowly release.

Her jaw stuck out defiantly, "I will kill you. You know that, right?" Cold dark blue eyes watched him closely as her breath pulled in on an unsteady note, "There is no way you could have gotten away with all of this. If I am such a threat, why haven't you killed me yet?"

A sharp, but frustrated laugh came through his throat, "Because I was weakening you, my dear. Humans are such frail creatures when it comes to taking away their loved ones. First I snipped your fathers thread to your heart, then soon all of your friends, your mother, now your brother, and soon the strongest one holding it all together. It's been dormant for quite a while now, a quiet whisper to your heart to soothe you and keep you going until you met him. You dear Inuyasha's thread will be the last snip I have to make to break you. Then maybe I'll kill you, or use you. Depends on my mood, you see."

Suddenly it made more sense to her, and she knew what she had to do. Her hands shook and she quickly reached out to grab her brother's body from him. But as soon as his body was in her arms, she heard him let out a piercing scream. Her eyes looked frantically up at Naraku who was grinning wickedly. Sitting down and pulling her dear brother into her lap, she screamed harshly out at him, "Why? Why are you doing this to him? To all of them? Why not just me!?" Her body curled in to shield her brother from some invisible force.

Hungry eyes rested upon her as he grinned again, "You are such a beautiful creature, Kagome. All heart in your cold world, beauty beneath scars self inflicted and not. But it is time you learned you lesson, and if all of this is what it takes, then I will gladly teach it. Your soul is no longer your own, you understand that? Right now your brother dies from my miasma, and soon Inuyasha will meet a fate similar if not horrifically worse. Then you will really be mine. Oh yes, and Kikyo's. She holds some things very dear to you as well. Inuyasha's heart, half your soul, your looks, and did I mention she owns half your soul and powers?"

Her breath pulled in on rasping edges, trying to control the sobs that were on the verge of escaping her parched throat. Dark brown eyes looked up at her from her brother's pale face, and he smiled slightly, "It's ok Sis. I know you will pull through, and we'll see each other again soon. You were meant for a lot better than this. I love you."

Naraku cackled as he watched his soon-to-be new pet crouch lower to hear her brother's last words. What he didn't notice was Souta handing her yet another leather piece, and her pressing her lips against his fevered forehead and pretending to hug him while she attached the necklace to her neck and said quietly, "I love you too, little brother. I will get you back."

The clearing gained a momentary stillness before all of the gang showed up, in pairs. They watched in agony as Kagome held her brother in her arms and he finally passed on. But none of them were expecting the sudden scream from her as she gripped her brother's body, a purplish light emitting from the three leather necklaces as they combined. A flash through the clearing blinded them all momentarily.

And suddenly they were all standing in a similar clearing, wearing the same clothes they had been wearing in their dream-memories. Kagome now stood in the center, her hair whipping about violently across her lips. Cherry blossom trees surrounded them all, their petals floating around, except for the occasional green leaf blowing from a great ancient tree. Without a word Inuyasha slowly approached Kagome and stood by her side, remembering all that ever was between them. He gripped her hand in his own and said lightly, "This is where we weaken and kill Naraku for good. I will not lose you to him."

Kikyo silently made her way beside her younger sister, who at the same time looked far older then herself. She spoke solemnly, "Even if I am still bitter at Inuyasha, it was not his fault. I will fight Naraku alongside all of you."

Sango and Miroku nodded and both prepared themselves with their weapons, alongside Kilala. Patrick and Kat were even there, both in odd warriors clothes and they both smiled easily to each other, a smile of love as they said quietly, "We were and are of this time and universe as well. We will fight alongside all of you." Logan stood by their side with loose fitting clothes and a few daggers at the ready, his lion's ears laid back in his ferocity and fangs gleaming in anticipation.

The last to offer their help were the wolf tribe with Kouga, and then of course Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's lighter golden eyes took in the scene coolly and he nodded silently before readying himself as well. All of them formed a semi-circle around Inuyasha and Kagome who stood at the forefront of their group.

Kagome's eyes took in all of them solemnly and brought out her bow and arrow, notched it and slowly said, "Shippo and Rin, find cover." As she watched the two children run off to hide she turned her fierce gaze upon Naraku and his minions as they began to build. Only momentarily did her eyes rest upon Kohaku's emotionless gaze and Kagura's guilt-ridden one. Her eyes fell upon Naraku once more, and her voice slipped past her lips in a frighteningly smooth fashion, "Today is the end of you."

With that said she released her first arrow which grazed his cheek, and the fighting began. Thousands of demons of low and high status threw themselves at the small group of brave warriors. Inuyasha and Kagome were at the center of the fighting, back to back as they stabbed and shot down any attempts to injure them. Inuyasha's tetsaiga began to gain back its normal strength and began to take out many more demons. He panted, golden eyes angry and determined as he fought off the oncoming rampage of demons. All the time he kept one eye trained onto Kagome, to ensure her safety. But the more she fought, the stronger she seemed to grow, and the more prevalent her powers became.

Miroku and Sango were taking out as many demons as they could, but both were visibly growing more tired by the moment. Miroku looked down at his still covered up hand and then looked around at his group, watching as all of them struggled to keep the copious amounts of demons off of themselves and their partner. He glared once down at his hand and then yelled out in an overpowering voice, "Hold on everybody!" With that he unraveled the prayer beads around his hand and gave it one squeeze before thrusting it out before him to begin to suck the demons in. After a couple of hundred demons were sucked into his wind tunnel he began to lose control of it and cried out in agony, unable to close it up as Naraku sent out his poisonous hornets out.

Sango cried out and was immediately at his side, both trying in vain to get his hand to close and contain the wind tunnel. After a few terrifying moments they somehow got his wind tunnel contained and he collapsed to the ground, gripping his hand to his chest in pain. The rest of the group continued fighting off demons, and Sango placed herself over Miroku and fought from that position, trying to fight off the temptation to simply kneel and comfort him. But she knew if she did that, then both of them would be useless.

Even as the drama continued with Sango and Miroku, Kat and Patrick were fighting heroically not far away from them. The pair seemed to be the ultimate fighting team, using each other sometimes as bases to lift off and kill more demons. Halfway through the fight, when both saw that there wasn't going to be much of a let up in the flow of demons, they looked momentarily straight into the other's dark eyes. A solemn nod was exchanged between the two as they decided to put into action their last available weapon. Wild grins broke out onto their faces before they hooked their arms together at the elbows and went back to back.

Systematically they began to glow slightly, and then even more. As more and more demons dropped to the ground dead without ever coming close to the group, the more the pair began to strengthen. At last their hands linked together and Patrick said quietly to her, "If I don't see you in Kagome's and our time, know one thing. I love you more than a fat kid loves cake."

A harsh, but broken laugh came from Kat's lips and she squeezed his hands. The first and only tear she had ever spilt went quickly down from her cheek and onto the ground below, burning a large hole in the ground and causing a hundred or so demons to die again, "I love you too, you dork. And I WILL see you on the other side. Or else."

And at that both of them lifted slightly off the ground and then burst into blue flames, burning and killing almost every demon within half a mile, which was not all of the incoming demons. As their bodies started to go out, both seemed to skyrocket into the sky, disappearing in a flash of fire. There was a slight pause in the on slot of demons, and the few remaining to their group let out gasps.

Next would be Logan, who stepped out into the open and grinned wildly, "Well, if they're going to go out in a bang, literally… Then I must say I need to follow suit. Farewell loverly friends. See you all in the other era." With that he grabbed a hold of a wooden staff he had also been carrying, slamming it into the group a few times. He hunched only momentarily before killing all but three hundred of Naraku's follower demons. And after that, there was nothing of him left but the hat that he never took off.

Now the only ones left in the group and able to fight were Kouga and his pack, who were quickly diminishing only to leave Kouga and his two closest pack mates; Sesshomaru and his servant Jaken; Kaede and Kikyo who were both beginning to dim in their spiritual powers; Sango who was weakening visibly and watching loyally over Miroku; and lastly Inuyasha and Kagome who seemed to be keeping up the best among the whole group.

Naraku glared over the battle field from his vantage point, not willing to accept that soon he would have to face them himself. He could successfully guess that he would not have to deal with over half the group when it came his time to fight, but he could see the two or three that he would definitely have to deal with. The half demon and the priestess that he had underestimated only seemed to grow stronger and more determined as they fought, side by side as if they could not be beaten. Once the majority of his army was defeated, he would bring on the strongest of all his followers. Surely they would be able to weed out Sesshomaru and the demon slayer, or at least distract them while he killed Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kikyo could feel herself weakening, knowing that her spiritual powers would not hold up as long as they used to when she was alive. The incoming number of souls was dismal, due to most all of the evil demons who usually killed them being slaughtered at the moment. Right as she felt herself about to fall she called out quickly, "Kagome! Come to me, we must bind ourselves before it is too late!" She grabbed her sister's hand and ran over to the girl fighting beside Inuyasha, once her first love. She fought with herself not to look him in the eyes, but did so momentarily.

Golden eyes met cold gray-blue eyes, dull with death and exhaustion. He could see her slowly failing, knew she did now have much longer and for the moment he thought his heart could not handle it again. But then she reached out slowly and touched his cheek momentarily, causing a harsh look to come from Kagome's direction. She smiled gently, looking at the most peace she had since she'd inhabited her cold body, "What we had was only a fleeting first love, something that did not mean much. We were both starved for love then, and it was not real. But what you have with Kagome, that is real. Do not worry Inuyasha, I will be fine."

She watched his face until he nodded and relaxed a bit, and then turned to Kagome and took one of the girl's hands into her own. Kaede did the same, grabbing her elder sisters hand and the young reincarnation's hand. The three stood in a circle as the rest left of the entire group surrounded the three to protect them from incoming demons. A slow and easy hum came from within the three, their different powers combining and swirling and slowly filling within Kagome. Kaede was giving her fighting powers to Kagome, only withholding her healing powers so she could heal them after the fight. She had a feeling the girl would need it badly.

Kagome's head began to spin with all of the powers filling her, memories combining and fleeting quickly across her minds eye before disappearing once again. A few memories of Kikyo and Inuyasha together when they had first found one another crossed her path, and she had to swallow heavily so she could go on with the transfer. A small smile came across her face and she squeezed the two sister's hands, knowing that her inheriting her rightful powers from Kikyo would mean Kikyo passing on. But the other priestess didn't seem to mind it, and Kagome could feel her coming to terms with her death and Inuyasha. Soon she felt Kaede back out of their small circle and then it was only Kikyo and herself standing there, hands held tightly by the other.

Right before Kikyo finally passed on for the last time, her eyes opened and the two girls looked at one another. Kikyo merely smiled and said quietly, "Do not feel sorry for me, Kagome. Your heart is kind and knows no bounds, and you accept all others no matter what or who they are. You are not robbing me of anything, least alone my soul. Because in the end, my soul was only yours. You and I are completely different, except for the fact that you inherited my powers. Take good care of yourself." With that her body crumbled to ashes and floated away in the wind, a bright light flitting away across and into the horizon. Kikyo was dead, but there was nothing to mourn about her passing. She had given herself back to the death she truly deserved, and was now at peace with herself and everything that had happened in her life. There was nothing for anyone to regret, knowing that Kikyo had finally found solstice in knowing the girl carrying on her powers was truly meant to have them from the beginning.

Midnight blue eyes turned away from the soul slowly making its way away to the small group of people before her. Miroku was standing again by Sango's side, hand in hand with their love shining brilliantly between them. Kouga held himself proudly, his face stern and brave as it ever had been. The two brothers were standing side by side in silence, each with a completely different personality but also containing a slow, underlying love for the other. These were the bravest souls she could ever come across, the most loyal friends and family she could ever ask for.

It wasn't until then did she realize that she had never really belonged to her own era, but had truly belonged to this and the people living within it. It wasn't until then that she realized that Kat, Patrick, and Logan were just the same as herself, that they honestly belonged in this time with her and all these others. She loved and missed her blood family greatly, but these people were as good as them. They stood by her side no matter her choices and supported her in her times of need. No matter the era, place, or situation they were there by her side protecting her and loving her fully.

Now that she knew all of these things, she could feel her powers truly reigning into herself and looked out to those few left by her side and then to the few left to Naraku's side. There was an enemy for each of them, and within seconds she knew they would all be fighting to their deaths or that of their enemy. Before that happened she looked once more around the group and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, squeezing it once before setting her eyes on Naraku and notching an arrow to her bow.

Without another pause the battle let loose again, the fighting more dramatic than it had ever been before. Kagura and Kanna were paired up against Sesshomaru and Jaken, none of them gaining any ground in the fight. Sango was currently struggling to fight off Kohaku while actually fighting to kill Akago. Miroku stood beside her also trying to destroy Akago's brother Hakudoshi.

One of oddest pairs to ever side by side, Inuyasha and Kouga, were currently tag teaming to destroy three of Naraku's detachments. Juromaru and Kageromaru, the brothers that were detachments were aiding the most powerful of Naraku's followers, Byakuya. As they both fought side by side, they yelled at each other for small mistakes in calculation that caused one or both of them to get a wound. Neither noticed their love, Kagome, moving slowly toward Naraku in the middle of the battle field.

Her eyes locked and loaded on Naraku, as did his and they moved closer to one another in what seemed to be a force field. Everything around them continued, yet the noise of the battles did not reach their ears. Soon they were standing in front of the other, neither yet willing to fight but trying to size up the other. Naraku gave a sly grin and he took her rigid hand and gave a mock bow, "Your powers far exceed themselves, and I must admit you may be an admirable opponent. You might have even been able to defeat me if Inuyasha had teamed up with you. But as you see, I prepared for that instance and created Byakuya to distract him." He kissed her hand slowly, grinning to himself when he felt her tense up even more, "I actually might make you my wife, my partner in crime you might say, instead of a slave. Imagine the look Inuyasha will wear on his face! Oh, I might keep him alive if you do that for me. What do you say?"

"Ultimatums have always made my skin itch, Naraku. And are you only proposing this because you fear you will lose and do not even wish to fight me?" She bit her lip slightly and leaned forward, holding her breath against his stench before she whispered in her ear, "Or is it because your human heart, Onigumo, craves me? Does it hurt to fight that feeling back down? Don't worry; I will put it to rest for good." And with that she stepped away from him quickly and drew out some of her power into her hands, smiling easily.

Naraku let out a furious yell of frustration and charged at her, grabbing her by her slim little neck. The feeling only gave him gratification for a few moments until he felt her hands thrust forward and into his chest, burning towards his center. He threw her violently away from himself and panted, swiping the blood oozing at his chest away before advancing once again upon her. He could tell that her powers were too overwhelming for her, and that the little show of control she had just made had cost her dearly.

His steps faltered and he jerked her up by her hair, gaining a small scream from her plush lips. Golden and blue eyes flashed from their battle to look in panic at Kagome, her small body struggling helplessly against Naraku's hold. Inuyasha yelled out fervently, trying to go through the barrier to get at them, "KAGOME! KAGOME!" He yelled furiously, slicing at the barrier to no avail. All the time Kouga was standing and guarding his back from the three who relentlessly continued to beat at him.

Finally Kouga gave Inuyasha a jab in the back, growling out at him, "We cannot do anything right now for her except to fight off these others so we can weaken his will power! I can't do it on my own dog breath!" He gave a gruff grunt as one of them slammed into him and sent him toppling to the side and onto the ground, fighting for his life.

The other two came hurling at Inuyasha and he turned to face them, taking Tetsaiga out on them violently. His demon form seemed to seep into his skin even as he held his sword, and within seconds he was ripping all of his opponents to pieces. His next move was he ran over to Miroku and Sango, who were beginning to falter in their fighting and were pale and shaking. After a while the only ones left were Kagura and Kanna, who did not seem to be fighting to kill, but merely to protect against Sesshomaru.

All the while Kagome was dangling in Naraku's reach, her breath coming in quiet pulls against the miasma sinking into her skin. And before she knew it she felt one of his clawed hands stab into her gut and she gave out a piercing scream, grabbing a hold of his arm and jerking wildly to try and remove it. And that was when time stood still for all on the battlefield.

The dismal group turned and watched in horror as Kagome's body began to grow limp and Naraku cackled, wrenching his hand around inside of her trembling body. And then as soon as it had begun they were thrown right back into a slower motion and watched as Kagome's hands grabbed Naraku's arms with a death grip and a glowing light slowly began to creep up his arms. His face lit up in disgust and then in fright as he tried to shake her off, her power slowly enveloping him and purifying him even as he wrenched his arm out of her gut.

Moments passed before all of them were thrust back into normal time and Naraku let out a ghastly yell of agony and burst into a million flaming and disgusting pieces of rotten body. The whole world rocked momentarily and then he was gone, and Kagome fell limp to the ground. Another cry of anguish was voiced, this time by Inuyasha as he ran towards her and picked her up in his arms. His facial features slowly returned to normal and the blood thirst that had engulfed him only moments before was now gone and drained from his body.

His whole body contorted as he wrapped himself around her, shaking as he was wracked with heaving sobs. The whole group stood silently watching, none daring to go near and bother him in his agony. Kouga bit his lip and looked away, unable to make himself go through with his claim that she was his woman. Because now he knew that she wasn't, that she had always been Inuyasha's and that he could never himself feel the pain that seemed to be plaguing Inuyasha now.

Golden eyes searched her face frantically in a panic, his voice coming out in loud cracked yells, "Kagome please! Don't be so stupid, I told you not to do this to me again! Gods, please, you can't do this to me! I love her!" His grip on her frail body tightened and it began to rain, slow cool drops hit down first and then it increased to pelting down on them.

Now midnight blue eyes opened to the feeling of warm and cold water dropping down onto her pale face, and she wasn't entirely sure what was happening. She looked up to see Inuyasha's face bent over her own, crying openly in a way that wrenched her heart and tore it apart. She frowned lightly and slowly tucked a piece of his wet hair behind his ear, "Why are you crying, love? We made it back, and the jewel is complete."

He looked down at her in horror and slowly brought the hand that had been stopping the flow of blood from her stomach up. He saw her pale even further when she saw it, and her mouth formed in a round way as if she were saying, "Oh." He sucked in a few breaths and pressed his damp forehead against hers, "You can't die, and you are too gutsy for that. And after all we went through to get here!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so tired. I love you, Inuyasha." Her last word faded slightly and she closed her eyes and went into a deep sleep she didn't think she could pull out of. Everything around her was bright and passionate, tempting her to move from the dark and into it. But something was still pulling her back slowly.

He felt her heart slowly flutter to a stop and he looked around at the other's struck faces, his own in a wild panic. He looked from one to another, all the while begging for their help in a broken and cracking voice. He watched as Kouga slowly moved towards him and then Sango and Miroku, all of them slowly pulling him away from her. From his love. He cried and struggled, yelling at the furiously while asking them plaintively why. The last thing he remembered before he slipped into a miserable abyss was watching his brother's face contort in pain and sympathy as he moved towards Kagome's broken body.

**Wow… I finally finished it. Not the whole story that is, I'll have some closure to it. And if you guys want me to continue a bit into their lives, then I'll do that. Your choice. **

**As many reviews as you want!**

**xXDemonic AngelXx:**** Thank you Jordan! I'm glad you like my story, and sorry for such the long wait. And what is your favorite stroke in swimming? My specialty is butterfly.**

**Jemzet a Heart Broken Angel:**** Thank you and I'm sorry for the long wait!**

**Sugarplumfairy17:**** Thank you for the review, and I'm sorry for the long wait!**

**Kasara****: Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like the plot. Sorry for the long wait, and yes, Inuyasha IS SEEXXXXXYYYY!**

**Kagome.is.better:**** Hey Khris and Jake… Sorry for the long, long wait! Hope you guys don't hate me!**

**Raine44354:**** Thank you, and yes they went to Japan! Lol! SOOO sorry for the long wait.**

**Dark-Lady-Shippo:**** Thank you and sorry for the long wait!**

**Kon-chan:**** Thank you and sorry for the wait!**

**Pay Backs a Bitch:**** Yup, they were in America that whole time. And I'm so, so very sorry for the long wait. Hope you don't hate me!**

**SSj04 Mewtwo: ****So sorry for the wait, and thank you for the review!**

**Lady Kcassandra:**** Thank you for the input! And sorry for the wait! Yah, I figured that my story was a little cliché, so I added a unique plot line to it. **

**BlackParade:**** Thank you and sorry for the wait… xAshamedx**

**Fallennangel:**** Thank you for the review and sorry for the wait!**

_To this world I'm unimportant Just because I have nothing to give. So you call this your free country, Tell me why it cost so much to live, Tell me why. This world can turn me down But I won't turn away, oh no I won't turn around. All my work and endless measures. Never seem to get me very far, Walk a mile just to move an inch Now even though I'm trying so damn hard I'm trying so hard. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away, And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there is Nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here, oh no! I am already here, Down on my knees, I am already here, on no, I am Already here. I must have told you a thousand times, I am not running away. I won't duck and run I won't duck and run I won't duck and run No pass away. This world can turn me down but I Won't turn away And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone There is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down No cause I'm already here. This world can turn me down. But I won't turn away, And I won't duck away Cause I'm not built that way. When everything is gone there Is nothing there to fear. This world cannot bring me down, No cause I'm already here._


	21. Going to be back very very soon

Right, so I know it's been a very very very VERY long time since I last updated this story, or any of my stories for that matter, but I'm desparately going to try and restart my fanfictions.

I don't really have any excuses for you, except that this year has been a huge struggle for me to get through. I've just had a rough time of it, so I did not have the will nor the time to update any of my stories.

I apologize to you all, but sometimes people (that includes writers) just need to drop the ball on some things in order to just survive. Yell at me all you like, I really don't mind, because I would do it again. I needed this break for me, for my sanity, and even if I had been updating the updates would have been shallow and sad excuses for my writing. Which would you prefer? Half ass endings immediatley or a well thought out one a few months later?

I apologize once again, and I PROMISE updates on this fanfic within the next few days. Possibly even one today. I just have an MRI I need to go get, and I should be able to start on it later this afternoon. Look forward to it!

I love you all and sorry!

Enchanted Disaster


End file.
